Burning Heart
by Theresa471
Summary: Stacy has a problem. She doesn't know how to tell her partner Jim Corrigan that she's in love with him. But then again her father has a surprise. Since he's helping Corrigan with a special announcement.
1. Chapter 1

_**Burning Heart**_

For three years now Stacy has been partners with Jim Corrigan. He's much older than most of the partners she had the past six years.

Currently the both of them get along just find as partners. Even though she needs to toll the line more for when it comes to protecting her partner during the time of extreme stress...like with shoot outs, robberies and other type of crime.

She doesn't have the body-frame like most of the female police officers. Even her own father has told her on occasions she needs to put muscle back onto her frame. After going overboard on occasions with those crazy diets of hers.

However of late...she has been developing strong feelings for her partner. And she doesn't know how to tell him without having to scare him away...

And she needed to make a decision on this aspect. On whether she tells him or just asked for a different partner all together. But first she will have to discuss it with a few of her close female friends that are not part of the precinct.

She didn't wish to have Corrigan find out from others as to what is going on with herself overall. One being is the fact of making herself a complete fool for when it comes to her feelings.

Stacy just arrived at the station after over sleeping a little after her time at the rifle range late last night. She was asked by Hooker and his partner Addison on whether or not she wished to practice a little before going on home.

She agreed. Even though she wondered why Corrigan wasn't asked first. But than again Hooker had mention that he was busy else where, and didn't go into detail.

And she didn't bother to ask either. Since it was mostly none of her business in the first place.

When she was walking down the hall of the precinct. She was able to see her father speaking with her partner Corrigan. It had seem to be a short conversation before he was able to head for the locker rooms.

Even though he didn't say a word to her after being finished with her father. She had found this rather usual coming from him.

When she walked up to her father. He was able to give her a quick hug and kiss onto her cheek..."Sweetie...are you all right?" He says before walking back into his office and closing the door.

"Just a little tire from last night at the firing range. Otherwise I was wondering why my partner would be talking with you?" She says before sitting on down the chair in front of his desk.

"He needed a few days off for some type of private matter. He didn't go into detail as to what...and I didn't pursue it further. So I gave it to him starting in three days. However in the meantime I suggest you be at your best behavior until he leaves."

"Does this means I will be saddled with a new partner until he comes back?" She asked having to be feeling some what disappointed..

"Actually I will be sending you back to the academy to do a number of speeches. Plus I need for you to show the female cadets just what it takes to make it on the streets. Like with your combat, karate and other oriental moves for the few days your there." Her father says on a neutral level.

She is able to shift in her seat. Even though the man that is talking is her father. Otherwise as well her commanding officer of the precinct, and she needs to behave herself for the moment.

"Do I have a choice on the matter?" She is able to say with swallowing her saliva quickly..."Who else will be coming along with me?" She asked on a even keel with her tone.

"Hooker's partner/wife Addison. She has been asked to tag along for one day. I had to settle with the one day. Since I will be needing them both on a special under cover operation afterwards."

"At least I will be having company for the one day never the less."She was able to move off her chair before she goes to leave the office.

Her father was able to sense there was an issue with his daughter.

And right now after speaking with Corrigan the plan was working out just find so far. He was more incline to see this entire plan work for Corrigan's benefit. And right now he wasn't going to spoil the surprise after all...

Even though it's going to be extremely rough on his daughter. For when the rumors start to surface from the other officers from inside of the locker room...

Chapter Two Up Next


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two _**Burning Heart**_

Just as soon as Stacy walked into the locker room. There were several of the officers on the other side talking. For which they didn't notice that Stacy was on the other side listening to the conversation.

The four of them were loud enough in order for her to hear them. And when the conversation had changed to discussing about Corrigan asking for a transfer from the precinct.

When Stacy's ears perked up with hearing his name mention. She wanted to find out from her father as to why he lied to her in the first place.

She was able to continue on listening in the corner. Stacy was stewing never the less after hearing it from other sources. She was going to be losing a partner and without no reason as to why he's leaving.

She hasn't done anything accept keep her feelings to herself. In regard to how she felt for him in spite of the age differences.

She was able to hear of the following. "I understand the reason he's leaving is because of his partner. He's not able to work with her any further."

When Stacy heard this. She really needed to find out why. But at this point she doesn't have the time. Since her father has her at the academy. And she needs to check in with the commanding officer of the academy Captain William Donaldson. He's been in charge for the last eight years. Prior to working the vice squad for almost 20 years and having been injured in the line of duty...

Captain Dennis Sheridan was on the phone with Jim Corrigan from his apartment. He was getting ready to leave for the jewelry store to buy an engagement/wedding rings for someone very special.

When Corrigan heard the phone ring. He was coming out of the bed-room after changing his clothes. He goes to pick up the phone right away. Since he was expecting a call from Captain Sheridan any time soon.

"Hello...this is Corrigan. How can I help you?" He asked without having to look at the caller I.D.

"Jim..It's Dennis. I just wanted to let you know the plan is going according to the right way. My daughter Stacy currently is totally confused as to what exactly is going on with you."

"Excellent!...It's going to be one hell of a big surprise for Stacy. And believe me Dennis, I' m doing the right thing by surprising her this way in spite of the stress she is currently under." He implies with his statement. "Listen I need to go Captain...I will talk to you later for when I arrive home."

"Find. And besides I have reports that needs to be finished before I' m able to leave for the rest of the day." He says before grabbing one of the vanilla folders currently sitting on his desk. He goes to hangup the phone first before digging in again his routine paper work.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three Burning Heart

Just as soon Corrigan finished talking with Stacy's father. He was able to place his phone back into his black coat pocket. He was having a nervous reaction after talking. Since he was going though with the plan afterall.

He didn't think he have the guts to asked Stacy to marry him. Even though she is so much younger then himself. But she is not like any other women he's known over the years.

However since he's been partnered with Stacy the past three years. It was only the past seven months he started to developed romantic feelings for her overall. And he does know from talking to certain friends of Stacy's. That she also feels the same way, even though she is afraid to say anything to him...

Anyrate...

He's able to turn off the motor of his vehicle. Before deciding to close up the windows with the possible threat of rain. Afterwards after locking up. He's able to move across the street while checking for traffic.

The jewelry store name "Harrison" was four miles from his apartment and the precinct. It was one of four choices to pick from on the main route. He was able to understand with picking this store. He's going to be able to purchase the rings at a much cheaper price then most stores.

Even though he wants the best for Stacy Sheridan. He just hopes she will be able to understand as to why this crazy plan in the first place. And she just doesn't throw the rings back into his face.

He was able to walk across the street at a brisk rate. Even though he wasn't in any hurry. Since he has an appointment with the owner of the store in ten minutes. He had made sure he was able to bring his credit card and what ever cash is needed to help pay off most of the balance of the rings.

Making it all right with moving onto the side walk. Corrigan found the store just about empty when he walked in and to find the owner standing behind one of the jewelry counters.

The owner James Harrison looks up from his cleaning the top of the case filled with all types of rings and earrings to match. All of the discount prices were listed in front of each of the pieces.

"Are you Corrigan?" He asked knowing full well he has an appointment with the client. He moves out from behind the counter to shake the hand of his client.

"Yes I' m. I called yesterday Mr. Harrison. I' m looking to buy an engagement and wedding rings for my partner Stacy Sheridan."

"Excellent...I will be able to show you a number of rings that were able to arrive into the store only a few days ago." He says with a wry grin on his face. "Please come this way Mr. Corrigan." He moves off to head for another counter filled with engagement and wedding rings to choose.

Chapter Four Up Next


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four Burning Heart

As soon as Mr. Harrison moved out from behind the counter. Corrigan was getting really excited that so far his day was going really well.

He had a general idea just what type of engagement/wedding rings he was looking for. Nothing too fancy for which Stacy will surely appreciate it greatly that he wasn't going to be spending a fortune.

One thing that Stacy does love the most for when it comes to jewelry.

She has worn on several occasions Dolphins and Angels pieces with either the earrings, necklaces or bracelets. When ever she wasn't wearing her police blues.

Mr. Harrison bending down into the case were filled with different engagement rings. And the one ring just happens to have the design of a dolphin with the matching earrings to go with it.

And when he asked Mr. Harrison the price for both. Corrigan was rather pleased with the combined price along with the size. "Would you want me to wrap the both of them together?" He asked with walking over to another case to show him the wedding rings. There were several to choose from this time around.

"Please." He says before moving over to the other counter. He couldn't believe the choices. But he did overall had a general idea on what exactly he's looking for.

The owner had pulled out several choices for Corrigan to choose from. Eventually after a few moments. He was able to narrow it down to two choices. For which both of the rings were one carat each listed on the display notice.

Corrigan was able to decide on the second one, having to be the better choice and $500.00 less then the first ring that Mr. Harrison had shown to the police officer.

"I would like to have the ring as well wrapped up. But only this time I would very much like to write a special note to be placed on the ring, when I finally do get the chance to give them to her." He says before blowing out a deep breath to relieve the tension of making the hardest decision of his life.

"Very well I will wrap them up. How would you like to pay for them Mr. Corrigan?" He asked while Corrigan was pulling out his credit card, I.D. and monies from his black coat pocket.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five Burning Heart

After Stacy left the locker room just after hearing the officers talk about her partner. She was rather upset having left the area in a hurry.

When one of the officers spoke knowing that Sherdian was on the other side of the lockers. He was able to let the others know that they were able to do their job. With having her hear the conversation as part of the set up.

However in the mean time. Captain Sherdian was informed by them with placing a call through his office. He had looked around at the time of the call on whether or not his daughter was some where close by.

She wasn't. Having left the precinct in a hurry by passing a number of patrol officers in the hallway. She just wanted to leave and simply just get away and cry away her tears. She was rather upset after hearing those words.

Just as soon as she was able to get inside of her vehicle. She simply just needed to run home and just hide from everyone. Until she able to get herself together emotionally and mentally.

It was like her entire life was crumbling down at this particular point. And there was nothing she is able to do for the moment accept cry. While in the mean time she is supposed to be the smart one as compared to her father at times.

She decided to go back to her apartment for now. She needed to take hot shower in order to relieve some of the tension. That was currently in the back of her neck and shoulders.

She was able to take her time walking inside of her apartment. She was just glad that she didn't run into anyone from the apartment complex. She certainly wasn't in the mood to speak with anyone after today.

Taking out her keys for the apartment. She slowly walked into her empty apartment. While throwing her things onto the small blue couch. She just didn't care where they currently landed. While she went to walk into her bedroom while falling down on top of the multi colored quilt crying...

And in the meantime...

As for Jim Corrigan...He was mostly done shopping for today and after spending a great deal of monies on the two rings and earrings.

Mr. Harrison after shaking his hand. He was rather pleased that he was able to help the client with picking out the right choices with the two rings and earrings. Along with the fact that he was able to make a nice hefty profit as well.

After Corrigan said good bye to the owner of the store. He was able to walk outside to make a quick phone call to Captain Sherdian to let him know. Even though the Captain didn't pick up his phone. There was a possible chance that he might be either out in the field or in an important meeting.

Otherwise he just left a brief message before deciding on getting back into his car.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Sixth Burning Heart

Actually Captain Sherdian and several police officers were on the way out of the precinct. The captain had received a call from a source on the street about a possible bombing, that was going to go down inside of a ball park.

Sherdian had advised the bomb squad, S.W.A.T. and several other police organizations to head out to the local L.A. Boys ball field.

Since it was late in the after noon. The ball field would be very busy overall with any one wishing to play. Along with joggers, and the general public.

There stand a good chance that the captain might have to call in for extra help from the different shifts, and including those having the day off.

Since Captain Sherdian was on the way over in his police vehicle by himself. Two people that he needed to call in was officer Jim Corrigan and his daughter Stacy.

He knew that it was going to be a difficult situation between the both of them. Even though he still needed them for crowd control. So while he was on the way over driving slowly. He was able to leave messages for the both of them on their answering machines.

And for Stacy having to woken from the phone ringing. She was able to get off the bed to push the answering machine for the message. She could tell by her father's tone that it was a very serious situation.

It was at this time that she decided to call him back letting him know that she will be coming as soon as possible. After ending the call with her father. She was able to get dress quickly having to made sure she had everything with her including her badge and weapon.

After getting ready. She made sure to lock the door to her apartment. She wasn't able to see anyone around for the moment. She was able to pull her keys out from her black small purse in order to get into her vehicle.

Weather wise for this time of the day was mostly in the high seventies, and the reason why the ball park was probably packed with players and the general public.

It was going to be difficult trying to spot a bomb or the group that is accountable for placing it in the first place.

She moved out into the traffic after pulling out from her apartment complex.

As for officer Jim Corrigan...After arriving home from the jewelry store. As soon as he arrived into his apartment and seeing the light flashing on his answering machine. He had a feeling something big must be up...

When he heard the sound of Captain Sheridan's voice, he knew it was a serious matter. After placing his purchases away into the dresser draw for now. He needed to change his clothes quickly before heading out to the ball field in his every day wear.

It only took a few moments before he was off and running out of his apartment having locked the door.

He was able to run past a few of the neighbors. He wasn't able to hear them when they had asked why he was in such a rush...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7th Burning Heart

Captain Sherdian had his hands full for the moment once he arrived at the park. People were running in all directions after being told to leave the area. While the bomb squad and S.W.A.T. are to be doing their jobs.

So far he's only seen a few of his precinct officers arrive in the area to control the crowds. He's hoping that his daughter and officer Corrigan shows up after leaving messages on their answering machines.

Currently he was speaking with those in charge of the bomb squad and S.W.A.T.. He was able to advise them that he more officers on the way to control the crowds depending on whether they are able to find anything.

Captain Sherdian having gotten out of his vehicle. He was able to take out his bull horn from the back of his trunk in order to help as much as possible.

Moments later more of his men from the precinct started to show up into the park for where the command station is located.

Sherdian was able to advise them of where to go, otherwise there wasn't anything to do for now until the bomb squad with the dogs are able to check out the area.

Five minutes later...

Officer Jim Corrigan showing up in his everyday clothes comes pulling up in his vehicle asking the captain on a update of the situation. Taking a moment he tells Corrigan where he needs to be.

He was able to hear his reply through the rare view window before pulling away to take his position.

He leaves. But three minutes afterwards Stacy pulls up in her car to see her father standing next to his vehicle talking to other officers from the precinct.

"Dad...Has anything been found by the bomb squad?" She asked with scanning the area.

"Nothing as yet Stacy. But I suggest you help out with the crowd control for now. However just to let you know your partner Corrigan arrived a few minutes earlier. So do me a favor please don't start anything that can't be discussed until later. This situation with the threat of a bomb is a very serious matter."

"Of course Dad." She didn't say anything else with driving off to her position.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight Burning Heart

Meanwhile inside the ball field. The bomb squad dogs were busy checking the grand stand with the owners. Everyone was told to stay back behind the yellow barrier in case of an explosion.

Officer Stacy Sherdian was ordering a number of the public to please stay behind the barrier. She couldn't believe the idiots that were looking to get themselves killed.

Along with the reporters from the local tv stations were looking for a story. Even though they were told to stay back for their own safely.

Currently having to be walking the perimeter. And as of yet she hasn't seen her partner Corrigan. No doubt he's around checking the other side of the ball field perimeter.

Captain Sherdian at his command center just behind the grand stand was told that the dogs weren't able to find a thing at this time, even though S.W.A.T. were giving it the once over. Before they were heading to another section.

As for Corrigan and other officers. They were keeping close watch on two men having to be standing around near the trees. Corrigan in his judgement that something just doesn't seem right for the moment. He tells the two officers that he was going to investigate it trying to being extremely careful.

"You two stay here while I watch them for a few minutes." He says with having to check his revolver on the side of his right leg.

In unison the two officers from the same precinct tells him the following. "Be careful Corrigan."

"I will. If I' m not back in 15 minutes, I suggest you report back to the command post to advise Captain Sherdian."

The both men were able to nod their heads in agreement. Before he slowly slip off onto the side to see where the two possible suspects had gone off to.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9th Burning Heart

He was being very careful with his movements in order not to spook the two possible suspects. Taking his time with blending in with the trees and the general public having to be standing watching the action of the grand stand with the police dogs and S.W.A.T.

It was at this particular time when his partner Stacy Sherdian noticed his actions. When she walked slowly over to her father sitting in the command vehicle. She had asked him on what the hell was going on.

"What is going on Dad for my partner to be sneaking off watching two men?" She asked in a very serious tone of voice with her father.

"Actually I have no idea for the moment what Jim is doing." Using his first name with his daughter. "Its just possible he might of found the men being the cause of the bomb threats."

"I hope not Dad. Jim is going to get himself killed in the process. Dad...we need to do something right quick." She was showing the anxiety in her voice with her father looking on intently.

It was at that particular moment when her father decided to get out of his vehicle to speak with other members of his precinct.

But in the meantime..

Officer Stacy Sheridian was desperate to do something drastic before its too late. She started to run off into the opposite direction in order to help her partner and without wearing her vest of all things...

However for now with Corrigan. Both of the suspects had made to a park garage that houses all types of machinery belonging to the park authorities.

He was thinking that maybe their was a strong possible chance with the two suspects might of hidden the bomb or bombs inside of the garage. And if this is the case, he's going to have to do something quick.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten Burning Heart

What Corrigan didn't realize was the fact he was walking himself into grave danger with the two suspects. He had no idea what was involved with moving inside of the garage.

Even though as yet the two suspects have not seen the police officer. They were more interested in trying to install more electrical bombs to prove a point to the public and police authorities.

"Jake...do you think its the right thing we are doing?" Both men were shaking from their nerves having to be going through this entire scenario with blowing up the garage, and most of all themselves.

What Corrigan didn't realize was the fact that both of the suspects were carrying explosives on their bodies. Erickson turns around to face his associate Jake before noticing that they might of been followed into the garage.

"Yes of course we are doing the right thing." He tells him very softly with pointing his head into another direction. Jake nods his head in order to get his comrade to move and check out the garage. Along with getting themselves ready to blow up the place, and who ever is currently hiding inside.

And in the meantime...

Stacy was moving in closer to the park garage. She was in contact with her father via the walkie Talkie. Even though she had told him that she had seen Corrigan move inside with the two suspects.

Currently at this particular moment she was scared for his life, along with herself since she had no idea what is happening inside of the building.

When all of a sudden there is an explosion knocking her and everything inside. As for Jim Corrigan...he was thrown across the wall hitting his head and other parts of his body. Including seeing a huge fire ball go up into the air.

He was in a great deal of pain from the injuries he had abstain during the explosion. As he tries to move against the wall, along with the fact the air was filled with bellowing smoke.

There was no way in hell that the two suspects were able to survive the explosion with the force that had gone off.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11th Burning Heart

With the massive explosion. Everyone inside of the ball park was able to hear and see the explosion, along with the fire ball. All hell broke loose with the crowds running in all different directions. The police, S.W.A.T and other authorites were trying to control the situation.

Along with the fact the fire department had to be called in due to the explosion coming from the garage on the other side of the stands. As for Captain Sherdian, he was starting to panic in regard to his daughter Stacy and officer Jim Corrigan.

Captain Sherdian had gotten out of his police vehicle to speak with some of his officers, on whether or not they were able to see his daughter any where from inside the park.

"Sergeant Emery did you happen to see officer Stacy Sherdian along your travels?" He asked the sergeant walking up from the stands after checking them with the bomb dogs.

"No sir I didn't see her. I was just too busy at the stands checking for any evidence." He moved off to head to the spot of the explosion. While the Captain continued on to ask the other police members passing him to head for the spot of the explosion.

Meanwhile Stacy started to scream in pain with being hit with debris from the explosion. As she tried to stand up from the ground to head into what was left of the building.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12th Burning Heart

She was having a great deal of pain with her right leg and her lower back from the explosion. She was moving along the ground in order to try and stand up. But she was having a hard time in doing so, even though her fear of seeing her partner dead inside was really getting to her at the moment.

Debris was all over the place from the explosion. What ever type it was that blew.

She could hear sirens in the far back ground. It was the possible chance they might be either the fire department, police or S.W.A.T. sending in additional troops from down town.

She was able to finally stand up in spite of the pain. Currently the color in his face had turned some what ashen. Knowing full well there might be more damage than expected with her body.

Meanwhile inside...

Jim Corrigan currently was hidden underneath a pile of debris. He was out cold from his injuries. Besides having a head injury from being hit from the force of the explosion. He had a serious of severe cuts mostly with both of his legs and the main artery with the right.

And if he doesn't get help soon, he's going to be going into a deep shock or worst. As for the two suspects, they were killed instantly once the bombs had gone off. Since the bombs were strapped to the front of there chests.

Currently there were fires inside caused by the explosion. At least for Corrigan under neath the debris will no doubt protect him. Until someone is able to save him from the elements.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13th Burning Heart

Inside of what was left of the garage. Debris was all over the entire area of the building. With two dead suspects having blown themselves up. While a injured police officer James Corrigan lies underneath the debris.

If he doesn't get help soon. He will no doubt go into complete shock or die from the bleeding from the severed artery with his leg. The situation doesn't look all that good at the moment.

Corrigan started to moan from the pain he was suffering with at this point. He was going to try and scream out the best he can. In order for anyone trying to look for him. **"Help me...please. I need help badly. Can anyone hear me...HELP ME!"**

It was at this time the pain in his head was getting to be sharp on his right side of the temple. His eyesight was getting to be some what of a problem...

Meanwhile outside of the building...

Officer Stacy Sherdian trying her best to stand up when help finally came to her aid. Four of the officers with her father's bomb squad came running after hearing the blast go off.

"OMG...Please help I just heard some one scream out for help inside what is left of the building." As she tries to move without having to lose her balance.

"Oh..no you don't officer Sherdian. We are calling for an ambulance to take you to the hospital." Sergeant Herandez said before moving her over to sit on the bench that was fifty yards away from the building.

She started to shake like a leaf from the shock of the Herandez tells her to relax. While the rest of his team went inside to look for survivors. But for now the fire department, ambulances and the rest of the bomb squad were arriving into the area to check for further bombs.

Inside the building. It was a real shambles. Lt. Freeman looking around said to the others. "It's amazing that anyone is able to survive this explosion. Make sure all of you check under the debris." He replied while moving around to avoid some of the small fires.

They were able to see body parts scattered throughout. As they assume it might of been the suspects that had blown up the garage.

Moments later...

Lt. Freeman having moved some of the debris...he was able to hear some type of moaning fifty feet away from his position. He hollered out for the others to come over to help him. **"Over here everyone."**

Its when everyone came over to help Lt. Freeman with removing some of the debris. Taking a few moments with moving the debris, while making sure not to cut themselves from the glass as well.

Removing the last of the items placing it onto the side. They were able to find one of the police officers from the precinct. Officer Jim Corrigan was face down, but they were able to see the crimson that was seeping out of his right leg.

It was at this particular moment that everything started to move into a whirlwind of activity with getting help for the officer. Lt. Freeman and one other had to be very careful with trying to turn him over in case of a possible spinal injury. However once they were able to do so without a problem. They did notice about the head injury with the right side bleeding. This part everyone had to be extremely careful, since he might as well have a possible concussion...along with being in shock from the loss of crimson.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14th Burning Heart

Stacy was in a panic when she saw everyone running inside of the building. Since she was placed to sit on the bench. She was able to hear the ambulance and fire department heading this way to her position.

She was more worried about her partner then herself. She tried to not let the pain get to her all that much. However it was helping never the less.

But in the meantime inside.

Jim Corrigan having been turned over onto his back. The officers were able to be extremely careful with him. Since it basically looked like he's suffering with a real bad head concussion, along with the fact the artery in his right leg has been damaged. While causing a great deal of bleeding to have Corrigan go into a shock.

Lt. Freeman was able to have his men push more of the debris away from Corrigan's body. While they waited for the ambulance and fire department.

"Make sure that there weren't any further bombs inside. Since those two suspects blew themselves up." Lt. Freeman says quickly while looking around further. The fires that were inside were starting to burn out slowly. But they weren't posing any issues for the moment.

"Yes sir." Ensign Galloway answered with moving away from officer Corrigan's body. Ensign Galloway hated this part of the job. Since there were body parts scattered throughout. It was his job to check those body parts in case of other bomb fragments inside of the garage.

After he moved to check things out. Lt. Freeman started to hear a moan coming from Corrigan. He was starting to come around once again. Hopefully soon the ambulance will be arriving as with the fire department. It had seem like a life time with the explosion and having to found the officer underneath the debris.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15th Burning Heart

As soon as the ambulance arrived. The techs moved out from the back of the vehicle to check out the female sitting on the bench. While the third tech a driver as well was asked to go inside to check the other officer having been injured very badly.

But in the meantime.

The fire department was finally able to arrived with two pieces of equipment with a full crew. In order to put out any of the smaller fires that was still basically going into the building on what was left of the place.

Captain Gomez getting out of the cab. Asked all of his men to get every piece of equipment out just in case of another flair up. He was on his radio talking to the other trucks in the park having arrived.

"All right every one lets get this place cleaned up." He orders his men with a loud voice. But for now he was able to see the techs from the ambulance was taking care of the blonde woman. While the other two had gone inside to check on the other injured officer.

One of the older techs was trying to tell the officer to take it easy. They were going to be taking him to the nearest hospital to be L.A. Medical Center some 20 minutes away.

"Can you hear me?; Are you able to tell me your name?" Checking his pupils with a lighting instrument to check for any dilation.

Talking very audible to hear. He was able to say his name even though it was a struggle from the pain. "My ..name is..officer ..Jim Corrigan." Before he was able to pass out once again from his condition.

"We need to get him to the hospital right away. He's in a deep shock now from the lost of blood and concussion." The older tech said to the others inside including Lt. Freeman and Ensign Galloway.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16th Burning Heart

Captain Gomez of the L.A. fire department told his crew to make sure that all of the smaller fires inside were put out. He had his men walk around the entire location just in case of more flair ups.

He was able to contact his main head quarters that the situation was being taken care of. Even though there has been two injuries during the explosion.

Currently both officers Stacy Sheridian and Jim Corrigan were just about ready to be transported abroad the ambulance. They will be heading for L.A. Medical Center.

It was at this point that Stacy was able to sit up front with the driver. Since her injuries weren't as bad as her partner. Up front as well was Lt. Freeman from the same precinct. He was able to advise Captain Sherdian over the walkie talkie that he and Ensign Galloway will be heading for the medical center.

"Sir, we will be meeting you at the hospital." He says with looking over at Stacy...as she was mostly listening to the conversation, while trying to look back at what the medical techs were doing to her partner.

"Very well Lt. just keep me abreast of the situation while your in route to the medical center." He said over the walkie talkie just very audible to hear with all of the noise that was going on around him at the time.

"Yes sir." As the conversation ends with him and the captain. He was basically finishing up talking with the bomb squad and S.W.A.T. units inside of the park, along with doing P.R. work with the tv reporters having to be broadcasting.

Inside the back of the ambulance.

The main medical technician was able to contact L.A. Medical Center over the radio. In order to let them know they were on there way over from the park with two injuries.

Technician Avery was able to give the general idea on what exactly was wrong with officer Corrigan. "Dr. Beacon right now

I' m more concern of his head injury mainly the concussion, along with the fact he's lost a great deal of crimson from the main artery of his right leg."

"I suggest you give the patient blood plasma for now until he gets here to the hospital, along with ringers. And most of all keep the patient covered with the probable shock as well."

"Right away Doc." He says with as well giving an estimate time of arrival. "We will be arriving with-in the next 20 minutes. I will keep the lines of communications open for now."

"Very well." As all of a sudden from inside the ambulance there was mostly static coming from the radio.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17th Burning Heart

Just as soon as the ambulance arrived at the emergency entrance. Dr. Joesph came out to greet the ambulance, as with another doctor and tech.

"Take the patient into room 6th stat." He says to everyone moving out the officer on the stretcher.

"Right away Doctor." The tech that was inside with the officer was able to remove all of his equipment to have it brought into the emergency section. He and the others were going to have to sign in with the proper paper work.

While the doctors went to work on there patient. But in the meantime Officer Stacy Sherdian was taken into a different room to be checked out further. Otherwise the police officers that tagged along, were told to be waiting inside of the wait area for further news.

But for now Dr. Joesph and Dr. Anders were able to check out the patient with first taking a MRI and CAT SCAN of his brain. Due to the fact of the concussion that might of done further damage.

With both the MRI and CAT SCAN it had shown some fluid built up on the right side of the brain stem. They would have to be very careful with trying to drain some of the fluid.

Otherwise Jim Corrigan would have to be watched very closing in case of further problems.

Dr. Anders having to be a specialist for when it comes to the veins and other circulation issues. He was able to have a Doppler done on the area affected. Just after he was able to stop the bleeding from the main artery for his upper part of the right leg.

So far he's been a lucky man that there wasn't other problems that the doctors had to deal with.

"Dr. Anders what do you suggest when we start draining the fluid?" He asked for his advice since they both are working together as a team.

"Right away. The longer we wait the worst its going to be to try and normalize the patient with the brain stem." Dr. Anders walked slowly over to the x ray machine to take a look at the area that is affected of the brain stem.

"I agree on that aspect of it." Dr. Joesph said with moving over to the phone to have the operating room ready for the operation. "Yes...right away Shirley...have everyone on stand by..we will be bringing up the patient once we are able to have the transport available."

"Yes sir." She hangs up on the doctor in order to inform everyone of the surgery.

"Good..we are all set Dr. Anders." He says with a grin on his face while looking at his patient's vitals once again.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18th Burning Heart

Dr. Joesph had to ask the supervising nurse in the room to help him with taking the patient to the operating room to be made ready. While Dr. Anders had to study the films further in order to make sure of the proper surgery techniques.

"Judy make sure nothing is missed for when it comes to readied the operating room. I need to make sure that nothing goes wrong. Its bad enough the patient has suffered enough." He says to the nurse before placing the films back into the envelopes.

"Right away Dr. Anders. But for now I need to speak with the woman officer Stacy Sherdian to give her an update on her partner's status."

It was at this moment that Dr. Joesph spoke up. "Judy what ever you do..please don't down play the entire situation with her..ok?"

"Yes of course Dr. Joesph. Please excuse me I need to speak with her now before they take officer Corrigan upstairs."

When Judy walked outside of the emergency room. She went to the waiting room to look for Stacy Sherdian.

She found the officer laying down on the couch asleep. She didn't have the heart to really wake her up. But she had to never the less.

"Stacy Sherdian...can you hear me?" As she says to the sleeping woman in front of her. Judy went to touch her very gently on her one shoulder that was exposed from being under a blanket that someone must of placed on her earlier.

"Yes...I can hear you." She opened her eyes quickly and tried to get up from the couch without having to feel some what off balance. "What's going on with my partner nurse?" She asked with hardly able to be audible.

"Please call me Judy. Dr Joesph has the operating room ready. They are taking your partner into surgery to try to remove the fluid on his right side brain stem, along with taking care of his right leg with the artery.

"Oh, God!; please you or anyone else keep me updated on the surgery. I will probably be staying here unless my father or the others from the precinct show up."

I will make sure Stacy to keep you updated on your partner's surgery, ok. I must go now to the operating to get ready to assist both doctors."

With a slight smile on her face. She is able to say to the nurse. "Thank you."

Judy turns her face just prior to leaving the waiting room. "Your welcomed Stacy." Afterwards she leaves to head for the closest elevator to the operating section of the hospital.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19th Burning Heart

All of a sudden Stacy was starting to feel better after speaking with the supervising nurse Judy. She was going to keep her updated as best as possible on her partner, while the operation was in progress.

Sitting up on the couch. She was able to take in a deep breath of fresh air into her lungs after such a stressful day overall.

A moment later...

Some one came walking into the waiting room. As Stacy looked over to see who it was that had came in. She couldn't believed that it was her father finally. He was alone, as he asked the other officers that came with him to the hospital to wait outside of the waiting room.

"Dad. OMG...Thank the lord your here finally. I don't know what I would of done with having to go through all this myself." She gets up slowly from the couch in order to hug her father very tightly.

"Sweetie...no way were you going to go through this by yourself. Jim is a very lucky man to have you as his partner overall." He says without having to spoil the surprise depending on whether he lives through the entire operation with the fluid on his brain. 

"I know. I just hope to god that the doctors I spoke with will be able to drain the fluid that has built up on the right side of his brain stem." She says with tears starting to fall down onto her face.

Her father seeing the pool of tears falling, he's able to take hold of his daughter into a soft embrace. In order to support her during this very difficult time of her life.

She looks up into the eyes of her father having to be red as well from the worry of having her daughter and her partner in a dire straits with the bombing. "Thanks dad." She is able to break apart in order to sit back down on the couch having to be slightly some what dizzy from the ordeal.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20th Burning Heart

Her father was able to hold onto her after sitting on down next to her. Captain Sherdian was extremely worried about his only daughter.

No doubt she needed to be looked after further. Even though she had said that she was find in the first place. "Sweetie, I know this is none of my business. But it seems that there is a further problem with your health. Having to be dizzy for the most part is not a good sign after what had happened in the park." He says while holding onto her like a baby.

"Dad...please I' m find...it's mostly is just stress that I am feeling this way. And besides I' m very worried about Jim with his injuries having to be in worst shape. The explosion really knocked him for a loop to have the head concussion and severed artery with the right leg."

"I know your worried about Jim. But you also need to take good care of yourself as well. And no way I' m going to let you get away with it. When I get up from here, I will be going to be speaking with one of the nurses and see what she has to say on the subject matter. Understand?" He didn't need to hold back his emotions for when it comes to his own daughter.

Meanwhile in the operating room.

Dr. Joesph was having a hard time trying to drain the last of the fluid that was logged in Corrigan's right side brain stem. With help from Dr. Anders after working on the severed artery, he was able to get behind the doctor checking through the scope in order to see the last of the fluid.

"Dr. Anthony how is the patient's blood pressure and heart rate?" Dr. Joesph having taken the last of the fluid in order to close up the area of the right side of the brain.

"Blood pressure is 110 over 62 and raising, as with the heart rate Dr. Joesph." Dr. Anthony says with checking the monitor over head of his instruments.

After a brief moment. Everyone was able to breath a sly of relief into there lungs, especially with Dr. Joesph having to been in the hot seat.

"Good going Doctors. I will leave now to let her partner and father know about his condition. When will officer Corrigan be taken down to ICU?" She asked with taking off her mask and gloves to be thrown into the waste container on the back wall of the operating room.

"Another 15 minutes Judy. We need to be sure all is find with Corrigan's brain stem before taking him on down to the ICU section." Dr. Joesph says with checking the area one more time before closing up and placing a sterile bandage around his right side of the head.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21th Burning Heart

After leaving his daughter on the couch inside of the waiting room. Captain Sherdian went looking for a doctor or nurse in regard to his daughter. He suspected that there was more to her having to be dizzy. In spite the fact she was knocked down from the explosion of the bomb.

Taking a moment to look around. He was able to see the operating nurse Judy coming off the elevator with an update on officer Jim Corrigan.

Captain Sherdian, you look worried. What is wrong?" She walks closer over to the captain.

Taking a moment in order to gather his thoughts. "It's my daughter Stacy, she is not really well at all. I suspect there is more to it that meets the eye with her health condition." He said with placing a hand over his mouth for the moment.

"Where is she at this moment?" She asked with looking around at the activity going on at the nurses station.

He points. "She inside the waiting room Judy." As they begin walking towards the door of the waiting room.

The both of them found her on the grey couch out cold all of a sudden. "OMG What is wrong with her?" He says with a panic reaction with his tone of voice.

"Hold on...I will call for a doctor right away. From the look of things there is a possible chance she has a slight head concussion and other issues that might be causing this." Judy says with rushing out to page one of the floor doctors.

While Captain Sherdian having to be scared as hell for his daughter Stacy.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22nd Burning Heart

Supervising nurse Judy after checking Stacy. She knew that the police woman was in trouble with the signs showing.

She ran out to catch up with Dr. Karr coming out of another patient's room. "What's wrong Judy?" He asked with moving with her while she explained the entire story.

Dr. Karr has been working for the hospital for the last ten years. His main field is head traumas just like with Dr. Joesph. Since he wasn't involved with the surgery for officer Jim Corrigan.

He ran with her from behind in order to head for the waiting room. And when he does, he was able to see that officer Sherdian was in deed very sick. "Judy, we need to get her into surgery stat. Advise the surgeon's room I will be coming up to operate once we are able to take a few MRI'S and CAT-SCAN to check to see just where the damage might possible be." He says with checking her pulse manually.

Afterwards Judy ran out to place the proper orders, while making sure there would be the right amount of personnel working up in room number three. Even though room one and two are being used. Number one has officer Jim Corrigan having to be working on with his head injury from the park explosion.

Moments later...

Judy was able to track down a transport operator with stretcher. They were able to get the the officer onto the stretcher and take Stacy upstairs. But in the mean time her father would have to be advised of his daughter's surgery.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23th Burning Heart

Captain Sherdian was worried, he hasn't heard anything ever since they had taken his daughter upstairs for surgery. He was waiting in the surgeon's waiting area a special section with permission.

He was a total wreck with both of his officers in surgery. All this caused by the explosion that the one lunatic needed to prove a point.

He needed to keep on moving around the waiting area. While he decided to see on whether he was able to make a phone call to let everyone know just what is going on with the both of them.

He walked outside to head for the nurses station down the hall. While noticing there was a flurry of activity by everyone. When he walked over to the station. He waited until some one was able to answer a few of his questions.

When the young nurse looked up with a wide grin on her face. "How can I help you?" She asked while Captain Sherdian explained to her on who he was in the first place, while asking about his daughter and officer Jim Corrigan,

"One moment Captain Sherdian, I will call the operating theatre to find out."

"Thank you." He says while seeing the nurse get onto the phone to call the surgery section. She was hoping that someone will answer her questions.

It took a few moments for someone to come to the phone in the operating area.

"This is Susan, I' m asking about Stacy Sherdian and officer Jim Corrigan's condition." She asked with watching the face of Captain Sherdian's facial expression.

"Both patients are currently finishing up with there surgeries. Officer Jim Corrigan is being taken to ICU. I have no idea what room at this time Susan."

"Thank you for the information Dr. Leehway. I will be sure to pass on the word to Captain Sherdian in regard to his personnel." She replied with hanging up the phone at her station to look up at the Captain's face in front of her.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24th Burning Heart

Dr. Leehway was conveying the information for those expressing interest in Corrigan and Sherdian's health condition.

Otherwise Dr. Leehway had mention that officer Jim Corrigan had been taken to the ICU section for recovery. His injuries were more extended for when it came to his head concussion/fluid build up from the explosion.

Once the nurse was able to explain the entire situation. Captain Dennis Sherdian was feeling so much better about his officers, including his own daughter.

She was going to be in surgery for awhile since having been just brought up to the surgeon's theatre for the most part.

But for now Captain Sherdian had more important things to think about now. He needed to find out on whether the body, that was found from inside the garbage area for where the explosive had gone off to kill the man wearing the explosives.

One thing he needed to do was call the County Medical Examiner and find out the exact cause of death. Along with receiving a final report from the crime scene unit.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 24th _**Burning Heart**_

 _Officer Jim Corrigan was starting to come around after being placed into ICU due to his surgery._

 _Having to be laying up in his recliner bed. The nurse that was taking care of him in the prep room was after to be in charge of his case._

 _Sandy having to be working for the ICU unit for almost ten years. She has always found the work to be extremely interesting, and very busy with taking care of several patients at the same time._

 _Currently she was making notes into Officer Corrigan's chart. When she looked over to see that he was starting to wake up, even though he was given a ton of medication in order to keep him out. While the doctors were able to drain the fluid from his brain stem. Along with repairing the main artery in the upper part of his right leg._

 _Corrigan with wearing a bandage around his head after the surgery to drain the fluid was done. Jim tried to opened his eyes at first having to be some what blurry._

 _Sandy went to him to tell him that he needs to take it easy with opening his eyes after surgery. Using his first name as part of the nurses therapy. "James, are you able to hear me? Please shake your head in confirmation before your able to open your eyes entirely._

 _At first she hear a moan, as he was trying to move his legs before he was hit with the pain. Otherwise he was able to understand with shaking his head, and then finally after blinking a few times. His eyes were able to clear from the fog of being closed during the surgery._

 _"Where am I?" Was he first question since the last time he remembered was inside of a park with a bomber wishing to blow up the building and himself._

 _"Your in the L.A. Medical Center ICU sixth floor. You were very lucky man to not be killed by the explosion of the bomber." She says with helping him to move up higher into position without suffering more discomfort._

 _"Are any my friends from the precinct around nurse?" He asked with his mouth dry as cotton._

 _"First off James, my name is Sandy. And secondly your friends are around, especially Captain Sherdian. Since his daughter Stacy was injured and taken into surgery from shock and other issues."_

 _"My god Sandy. Stacy is my partner, and hopefully my future bride." He says with trying to take in a deep gulf of air into his lungs. When he had to asked for a glass of water._

 _"Oh really James. You are one lucky man since Stacy is being taken care of as we speak in surgery. She should be coming down to ICU very soon. But for now I will help you drink some water since your mouth is very dry from the surgery."_

 _Taking it slow with taking sips. He was starting to feel better with getting the water into his system._


	26. Chapter 26

_Chapter 26th Burning Heart_

 _A few minutes later Stacy Sherdian was being taken downstairs to ICU. Her doctors were able to repair the damage that was done to her body._

 _The transport manager was making sure that his patient was going to have a safe ride back to her room. Even though the hallways on the way was filled with activity from everyone involved in the hospital, and people coming in to visit the patients on the different floors._

 _Once they were able to arrive down on the floor. Avery the Transport operator had to stop at the ICU nurses station to find out what room she was going to be placed in._

 _"She's in room 432 Avery." She says with looking at the updated patient's room assignment._

 _"Thanks." As Avery moved the portable bed against the wall with Stacy to take her down the hall. But what she won't realize until later. Is for when she finds out her partner James Corrigan having to be right next store to her._

 _Otherwise inside room 431_

 _Officer James Corrigan having to be feeling better since waking up from his surgery and drinking water to end the dry cotton mouth._

 _With help sitting up from his nurse. He was stating to feel like his old self in spite of being under heavy pain medication._

 _"Are you interested in trying some jello and other type of liquids to help with your stomach ramblings." She says with grabbing his chart to update it for his doctors in charge._

 _"I would like to try any way." He replied to the question while trying to move a little again with his right leg starting to ache a little._

 _"Ok...I will see to it Jim. I will be back as soon as I can with your tray."_

 _"I appreciate it greatly. And thanks again for asking." He said with slight pain hitting him in his upper part of his right leg._

 _"Your very welcomed. As for your right leg noticing the pain that your in. I will have the doctors come in to take a look at you."_

 _And with that he didn't say anything else further. As she left to continue on with her work, besides putting together the food tray for her patient._


	27. Chapter 27

_Chapter 27th Burning Heart_

 _Most of all of the crime scene unit reports have been sent into the precinct for Captain Sherdian to sign off. Everyone having been involved were totally exhausted after a long day and evening._

 _This included the county medical examiner having finished up what was left of the body inside of the building with the autopsy. It was a long report for everyone involved in the full operation._

 _Police Commissioner Thomas and Mayor Gibbons of Los Angelos will be having a full briefing in the morning with the press outside of the mayor's office steps._

 _They will be discussing every issue of the case. As to why the rebels wishing to make a statement and the one man killing himself. Along with injuring others trying to stop the man packed with explosives tied to his chest._

 _Moments earlier..._

 _Mayor Gibbons having issued a press statement in the conference room. States there is going to be a full investigation on whether or not there was any type of under cover operations going on at the time._

 _And when this dispatch was sent to all precincts. This would mean that the Mayor and the police Commissioner will need plenty of protection outside with keeping the public away from causing trouble._

 _This would also include the broadcasters on hand with reporting the investigation._

 _When Mayor Gibbons had asked his press secretary John Rollins to have him try to call Captain Sherdian. He needed to find out about how the following two officers Stacy Sherdian and James Corrigan were doing over all in the hospital._

 _"Right away Mr. Mayor. I will call the admitting office to find out about how there surgeries had gone." Rollins says with taking the clip board back into his office to call the hospital for the mayor. Since this was mostly a high priority event for the mayor and everone else involved._


	28. Chapter 28

_Chapter 28th Burning Heart_

 _Press secretary Rollins having gotten onto the phone to call the L.A. Medical Center. When he had gotten in touch with the admitting office._

 _He was able to introduce himself as the press secretary for the mayor expressing his wish to have the information in regard to the two officers._

 _"Oh, yes...please be advise that officer Stacy Sherdian and officer James Corrigan are currently recovering from there recent surgeries all caused by the explosion inside of the park."_

 _"Do you happen to have and information on just when the two officers are supposed to be released from the hospital?" Rollins asked with a subtle tone of his voice._

 _"At the moment we have no idea as to when. It's going to be up to the doctors depending on how there bodies recover from the trauma of the surgeries." The woman says from inside of the admitting office._

 _"Is there anything else that we might need to know in regard to being treated by the doctors?" He asked even though its basically none of his business. Accept for the fact that they are both alive and are doing much better since the explosion._

 _"Only the fact that both officers are doing better, even though that Captain Sherdian is still worried by a further outrage by other terrorists in the area."_

 _"That's too bad. It's why the mayor and police commissioner are very worried about the entire situation. Thank you so much for your time and the information." Rollins says before ending the conversation before turning to look at the mayor sitting in his seat very concerned etch on his face._

 _"This situation with those two officers are very explosive. I just hope to god the public will be able to understand the politics of the people that tried to kill the officers for a cause." The mayor says with picking up his phone to call his other officers with-in his office._

 _"I hope not!" Rollins replied before ending his conversation with the mayor. "I will talk to you later sir, in order to go over the speech that his planned for the conference."_

 _"Thanks Rollins." Mayor Gibbons shifted in his seat to make his important phone calls._


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29th _**Burning Heart**_

 _ **When the mayor went to make his phone calls. He had a feeling that the situation from inside the park wasn't over with.**_

 _ **It was one of the reason why he needs to stay updated on the two officers that were hurt. Plus the main fact he needed to speak with Captain Sherdian asking him his judgement on the entire matter, even though it was his daughter Stacy having to been injured in the explosion from the nut case.**_

 _ **He had the feeling that his friend Dennis was some where inside of the L.A. medical center hospital waiting on word in regard to his daughter and partner Officer James Corrigan.**_

 _ **Dialing the number after checking the file folder with all of his contact numbers.**_

 _ **Meanwhile..**_

 _ **Downstairs now in the cafeteria of the hospital having to be still opened during this late hour. Captain Dennis Sherdian having to be alone with his coffee and sandwich. He wasn't in the mood for anything else to upset his stomach.**_

 _ **He was taking a bite of his chicken sandwich before the cell phone having gone off from inside of his coat pocket.**_


	30. Chapter 30

_Chapter 30th Burning Heart_

 _When Captain Dennis Sherdian went to pick up his cell phone. He was rather surprised that the mayor would be calling him._

 _Having a slight smile to his face while sitting down inside of the cafeteria with very few employees inside at this late hour._

 _"Captain Sherdian, how can I help you, Mr. Mayor?" He asked with taking a sip of his black coffee._

 _"Calling to find out Dennis about your daughter and officer Corrigan. How are they?" He asked over the phone._

 _"Stacy is doing much better. Even though it's going to take a few days before she is able to leave ICU. Otherwise for Corrigan, he's in more serious shape with the fluid having been drained from his brain stem. Along with his right leg needing to be watched very closely from the artery having been damaged."_

 _"That is good to hear about your daughter. I just hope that officer Corrigan will be fine in a short term process." He responded with great concern for his friend and extended family._

 _"I hope as well Mr. Mayor. This entire situation has hit too close to home for when the explosion happened inside of the park with that nut case."_

 _"Were your people able to find out which group was actually behind the bombing and explosion?" The mayor asked with looking at a file sitting in front of him from inside of his office._

 _"Not exactly...but they are currently working on it with the investigation. Anyway there is nothing else to report accept for the fact that Stacy and Jim are being watched very closely with the doctors." Sherdian says with great care with his statement for when it comes to his daughter's health and officer James Corrigan._


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31th Burning Heart

Patient officer Jim Corrigan was having a restless night so far with the pain killers having to be wearing off.

Some time during the night the nurse for that particular shift had came in a few times to check up on her patient. When Judy had come in afterwards, she had noticed that Corrigan was having a hard time trying to sleep.

When she had looked up at the monitor overhead. She had noticed the pain levels had gone up a great deal. She would have to check the chart on whether or not pain killers needs to be given once again for the patient.

She was able to read the notes in the chart. She went over to the medicine cabinet that is locked up in the corner. She was able to put in her access code in order for her to open up the cabinet, and take out the required medications to be given to officer Jim Corrigan.

Making sure that he was awake. She had to tell him that he's going to be given a pain shot into his right arm. He was able to at least nod his head in approval for the shot. Since he wasn't exactly wide awake as yet since the surgery.

Once she was able to get everything ready. First off she needed to place clean gloves on in order not to catch any type of condition from the needle she is giving.

"Ok officer Corrigan here we go with the shot. It's going to hurt just a little, so please be prepared, ok?" She says very gentle with her request.

He was able to agree with nodding his head, before finally getting back his voice.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32th _**Burning Heart**_

After the nurse had given Corrigan the needle into his arm. He was starting to feel better afterwards. Even though having to be very uncomfortable with his leg.

"Do you need any help with your leg James?" She used his first name in order for the patient to feel some what comfortable.

"It's stiff as hell." He says with a groan.

"Take it easy. I will see what I can do to help with exercising the leg for now. It's going to hurt, so please be prepared." She responded with going over to place on gloves before moving things around inside the room.

"How long is this going to take with the exercise?" He replied with a bit of sarcasm in his voice.

"Are you in a rush to go some where Mr. Corrigan?" She asked with surprising him with her straight up altitude.

"No...I just need to find out about the condition of my partner that's all." As he tries to move a little in spite of the stiffness of his right leg.

"She's ok James. She was brought down earlier from her surgery. She's has been placed in a room a few rooms down the hall. I believe her father has already seen her, as with a few others from your precinct."

"Do you think it's possible that I will be able to go see her with the doctor's permission of course!" He groan with moving his body with help from the nurse.

"I will see what I can do James. When I' m done here, I will have to see on whether the doctors are still in the hospital." As she had the patient sitting up in the bed ready to start with his exercise with the right leg.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33rd _**Burning Heart**_

Downtown L.A.. The Police Commissioner having to be in his office. He was receiving a complete report on the bombing in the park. Along with those police officers having been sent to hospital with there injuries.

He had just gotten off the line since it was very late having talked with Captain Sherdian. He was telling him about his daughter Stacy and her partner Officer James Corrigan having to be on the force a long time.

"Dennis, are you all right with all this happening today?" he asked with finishing up reading the report on the bombing.

After a brief cough over the phone. "To tell you the truth Jamieson, I 'm just glad that both officers weren't killed all together."

"Me to Dennis. But did you read the report about the neighborhood upraising wishing for more police protection for this particular area?" He replied with a little bit of a sarcasm with his statement for talking to Captain Sherdian over the phone.

"Really! I don't think it's going to happen with the budget having to be really tight, in order to have more police officers on the street." Captain Dennis Sherdian says harshly over the phone.

"I'm going to be fighting a tough battle to have it happen. I don't wish to see it happen again any time soon."

"Good luck on that aspect of trying to cut down on the crime rate in the city, especially with the bombings." Sherdian responded with having to end the phone call.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34th **Burning Heart**

Stacy was uncomfortable for the moment in bed. With the head concussion she has, the doctors have been keeping a close eye on her overall condition since removing the fluid build up.

Seeing that the patient was awake for now. The night nurse having taken over for the shift. She came in to take a complete look at the patient's chart.

She needed to check on when was the last time she was given a pain shot into the arm.

"Ok..." She says to herself before moving over to the medication tray to get the needle injection ready. "Stacy, can you hear me?" She asked from the corner of her room.

"Yes, I hear you, nurse. My head is hurting a little just above my right eye." She replied with placing a hand over her right side of the head.

"I will be giving you a pain shot to help you with the discomfort and other issues." The nurse says with taking hold of her right arm while looking for a proper vein.

Taking a few moments, she was finally able to hit it's mark without giving too much pain from the butter fly needle.

"Thank you for helping me out this evening." She responded with a slight smile on her ashen face, since she is still not 100% since the explosion. Then all of a sudden she decided to ask the night nurse a question about officer James Corrigan.

"I will have to check in with Corrigan's night nurse and find out about his condition." She said with placing back her chart into her door. She was able to update her chart after taking all of the readies that was needed for the doctors.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35th _**Burning Heart**_

Just as Juliet left Sherdian's room, she went looking for the shift supervisor to asked about Officer James Corrigan's condition.

At the moment everyone was busy taking care of patients, including the shift supervisor. Seeing all this for herself, she decided to walk down the hall to see for herself.

Thank goodness all of her 15 patients were behaving themselves for the moment, or else she wouldn't have the chance to check for herself.

When she arrived to his room, since the door was semi open the supervisor nurse Jamieson came out after checking on her patient.

"How is he doing Jamieson? Because the reason I asked is the fact that his partner Stacy Sherdian wanted me to check on him." She says with looking into the room to see on whether he was asleep or not.

"He's still awake Juliet, even though I was able to give him his latest pain shot to help with the discomfort." She responded with walking past Juliet. "Why don't you go on in, since he's still awake. And very anxious to get out of here to go home."

"I will. Since I have a message for him from his partner and future bride." She says with a bright smile on her face and including shocking Jamieson.

"Oh, really! This should be interesting never the less. I have always loved happy endings." She responded with moving away from his room to head back to the main nursing desk to check on her other patients for the evening.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36th _**Burning Heart**_

Juliet walked away to head on down to Officer Corrigan's room. She was going to try and cheer him up some what with her charms as a nurse. And besides she needed a little bit of a break from her normal patients on the floor.

Since it was past visiting hours on the ICU. The lights were turned down a little in order for all of the patients would be able to sleep.

Thank goodness the noise level at this point was at a bear minimal.

Juliet was finally able to reach the entrance of his door having to be slightly ajar for now. Since she was told that Corrigan was still awake.

Walking in. She sees that he's sitting up watching Tv. Since the hospital was able to turn it on for him with payments through the precinct that he works out of at the moment.

"Hello James, My name is Juliet. I was told that you were still awake. How are you?" She asked with moving the chair from the far end of the room with placing it on the side of his bed.

"I was given a shot for pain. So I' m feeling some what better. Thank you for asking. Juliet, I need to ask a question." He says on a even keel with the tone of his voice.

"And what is that Mr. Corrigan?" She asked with bending over to touch the top part of his shoulder.

Taking in a quick breath of air into his lungs to feel the less stress of pain that he was feeling in his right leg. "I need to find out about my female partner Stacy Sherdian." He asked with sincere emotion at the mention of her name.

"Oh yes. I' m here to take you to her. Let me go get a wheel chair since I have the permission to do this for you. Let me be quick about this since I know your very anxious to see her." She says with a wide grin on her face with moving off the chair to go outside to find a wheel chair.

"Thanks." He replied with feeling so much better with asking in regard to his request.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37th **Burning Heart**

Juliet walked out of the ICU feeling excited for the officer. She didn't have to go far to find a wheel chair, since there were at three of them in the corner of the ICU section.

But first she had to check in at the nurses station about taking the patient to see Stacy Sherdian, along with the wheel chair.

"Thanks. I will bring them back when we are done." She says with a smile on her face with moving away from the very busy nurses station.

Walking away without looking back. She headed back to officer Corrigan's room to get him ready for the transport. She was able to see it in his eyes in the way he was talking about his partner of all things.

After a moment just prior to reaching his room. She gave herself a deep breath into her lungs before the real excitement begins.

Knocking on the door to let him know that she was back with the wheel chair. "Officer Corrigan, are you ready with your ride to see your partner?" She asked with moving in the wheel chair very close to his bed.

"I' m ready as ever." He said feeling really excited with the idea of seeing someone very special in his life.

"Good. Now I need for you to be extremely careful with moving off the bed with your right leg. Tell me on whether your feeling any very bad pain or even dizziness from your concussion." She asked with helping him with slowly moving off the bed after lowering it with the touch of the controls.

Corrigan having to be moaning a little with the pain with the upper part of his leg. But however it was getting some what manageable.

Juliet was holding onto him the best she could. Otherwise he managed to get into the wheel chair without further trouble.

She was able to make sure he was some what settled properly into the chair, as with placing his legs onto the brakes that was down below the chair.

"Are you ready to go James?" Using his first name to really surprised him all together.

"Ok...Lets go see your partner down the hall." She replied with slowly him and the wheel chair out of the room.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38th **Burning Heart**

After a few moments with wheeling her patient past the traffic in the busy hallway. She had to wait until all of the traffic was cleared, including a transport with another patient just coming up from surgery.

Speaking into his ear. "Don't worry James. We are almost there to see your partner. I just didn't realize it would be this busy during this time." She states with moving him closer against the wall with another transport coming off the elevator.

"I' m not worry one bit Juliet. We will eventually make it to her room." He says with taking a quick breath into his lungs after moving his right leg into a position that hurt.

"Ok..it's clear now. Lets try this once again James." She starts pushing the wheel chair crossing paths with another nurses station much smaller to finally make to the room for where Stacy Sherdian having to be inside.

Inside...

Stacy was wide awake with watching the tv that was turned on for her by admitting. She was mostly in a somber mood after coming up from surgery.

She needed to reach for the remote to lower her bed a little to be more comfortable.

It was at this particular moment to break her concentration. There was a knock on the door before Juliet popped her head in to tell her she had a guest that wish to see her.

"Who is it Nurse?" She asked.

"Your partner James Corrigan. He's very anxious to see you dear." She replied with seeing the woman eyes light up with clarity and most of all happiness.

"OMG!" She says with heart starting to pump. She needed to take in a deep breath to calm herself down from the visitor. "Send him in nurse." She responded with a bright eye smile on her face.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39th **Burning Heart**

Stacy was excited, as she could tell with her heart having to be racing for god sake. She needed to adjust her position in the bed, along with trying to look presentable to her partner.

She just couldn't believed it that Corrigan was out in the hallway ready to be wheeled in by the nurse. She's tongue tied, and had no idea what to say to him after what had happened in the park.

There was a slight knock on the door. Since she knew who it was. The door opened with Juliet turning the wheel chair with James Corrigan looking better then he was earlier in the park.

"Here we are Stacy." She says with facing him in front of the bed looking really wonderful to her eyes.

"My god! I can't believe it you after all this time. How are you?" She asked afraid to say anything else for the moment.

"Are you serious Stacy? I ' m here to show you that I survived, along with the fact I missed you a great deal." He says before letting go of his true emotions.

"My, god Jim. I missed you as well. I have been going crazy having to be in the hospital, wondering what was going on with you overall." She replied with wanting to get out of bed. "Juliet, can I ask you a favor. Please help me out of the bed, so that I can hug my partner." She asked.

"Of Course my dear." Letting go of the wheel chair. Juliet slowly moved over to Stacy. As she was moving off the hospital bed very carefully. Juliet gave out her hand to help with her balance standing up and planting her feet onto the cold floor.

"Stacy, you need to be careful sweetie." He says to have her surprised. And then all of a sudden he goes to grab her into his lap catching his partner off guard.

"OH, MY GOD Jim." She tries to say something else, however was stopped by the most bruising kiss that she has ever received in her life.

"I love you, Stacy Sherdian. Will you marry me?" He responded to completely throw her off guard with another passionate kiss.

Juliet having to be watching the entire scene. She started to have tears in her eyes, along with telling them that she will be outside waiting.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40th **Burning Heart**

Stacy couldn't believed it at the moment her partner James Corrigan having to be asking her to marry him.

With this coming at a time that she truly does have strong feelings for her partner, in spite of everything that has happened recently.

"I really don't know what to say Jim at this time, other then the fact I will need a few days to try and figure out my emotions."

"Don't worry Stacy...I wanted to get this out before something else happens to the both of us. And besides I do love you, and yes I' m still asking the marriage question." He says with holding onto Stacy into his embrace.

While Juliet had gone outside to wait it out for the time. She was feeling some what scared having gotten caught up in the wonderful moment.

Juliet went to get herself a glass of water after the scene she witnessed inside. Walking over to the water faucet, she was rather thirsty for the moment, while a number of her co-workers had passed her by.

After drinking enough of the cold water from the faucet. She decided to head back towards Stacy's room. She wanted to find out just what other little surprises were in store for both of the partners.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41st **Burning Heart**

Juliet headed back to the room with Corrigan and Stacy. She was very anxious to find out just exactly was going on between the both of them.

And when she did. Juliet was quite shocked to see the both of them kissing rather passionately.

"Hey, you two." She says with a wide eye smile on her face.

"I'm sorry Juliet. I had the urge to kiss my partner, along with asking to have Stacy marry me." He states with holding onto Stacy's hand for emotional support.

"OMG, how beautiful that is I might add. So James, did Stacy accept your marriage question?" She asked with curiosity on her mind.

"Actually Juliet, she was just about to tell me her answer. When you walked I decided to kiss her rather passionately I might add."

"And you certainly did Jim, I might say. Otherwise since the both of you are waiting for my answer. Please give me a few moments to gather myself." She states with a bright smile on her face to be a good thing to see today.

"I' m not forcing you, Stacy for you to say anything at this time until after the both of us get out of the hospital."

"Oh, shut up Jim.! I will give you my answer right now with Juliet having to be a witness, unless none of our friends believe any of this." She states with trying to have a better position in her hospital bed.

"Of course they will believe it Stacy. Everybody knows that is close to us knows what is going on between the both of us."

"Well Jim in that case. My answer is a yes to marrying you both as my work partner, and now marriage partner." She responded with trying to move off the bed to kiss him again.

"Oh, know Stacy. I need to call your regular nurse to help you with your request." Juliet says with moving slowly out of the room.

With Corrigan in his wheel chair. He was able to ask his wife to be the following question. "Are you all right? I know it was sudden to be asking you the question about getting married."

"It's ok, I' m just fine Jim."


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42th **Burning Heart**

Juliet had gone out of Stacy's room to look for her regular nurse having to be in charge this evening. She was very excited about the whole marriage thing between the both of them. She would of never had thought like that with the partners.

They certainly both deserve each other after what had happened the past few days.

Moving towards the very busy ICU nurses station. She was able to see the night nurse name Nancy looking over several reports on several of her patients that she is currently taking care of for the evening.

"Nancy, your patient Stacy Sherdian in room 332 wishes to move out of her bed for awhile. Her future husband officer James Corrigan just asked her to marry."

"Really! This should prove interesting towards her over all health. I will go see her now, since I' m done going over all of the patient's files for this evening." She states with placing them back into the slot near the set of phones.

"I will go with you, to say my best wishes once again before going back to my own work for the evening." Juliet replied with moving out from behind the nurses station.

Meanwhile inside Stacy's room.

"Were you surprised Stacy with asking you the question?" He says with a smile on his face in spite of the pain he had suffered from his recent injuries.

"Hell yeah! But at least it was done in grand style. My father is going to just love it." She says.

Chuckling a little. "He already knows Stacy." He states to her with a look of non belief.

"I should of known better Jim Corrigan." As she starts to laugh rather loudly.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43th **Burning Heart**

"Maybe we should call my father from my room. Since everyone has been nice enough to have the phone and tv turned on for me." She says to James Corrigan having to be near her bed. While they were waiting for her regular nurse to come on in from her other duties.

"Why don't wait to call once the nurse is able to get you out of bed? I' m not able to move you with my right leg still some what of a problem with the artery." He says with a slight grimace of pain in his face.

"Otherwise I' m glad your going to be all right over all with your leg and your head having been drained of the fluid."

"You and me both Stacy after getting hurt in that explosion by that man." He says with restraint with his over all emotion.

It was at that particular moment that her nurse finally walked in with her chart. "I' m Rhonda, I will be your nurse for the rest of this shift. I was told by Juliet that you need to move out of the bed and sit in a chair with your partner." She states with placing her chart on top of the tray next to her bed.

"Yes, Please. Plus the fact I need to use the phone in order to call my father and let him know about my condition."

"All right Stacy, lets slowly get you out of the bed." While James Corrigan moving his wheel chair a little towards the entrance of the door to her room.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44th **Burning Heart**

Even though it was late for her father after arriving home from the field and precinct. Captain Dennis Sherdian having to be placing a robe on after taking a long hot shower.

And he needed it really badly after such a stressful few days. Moving out of the bathroom and into the kitchen section. He needed something to bring up a little his sugar levels feeling a little rugged for the moment.

He left some chocolate and vanilla ice cream left from his last shopping spree. So he went to the closet to take out a small plate to place the container onto it, along with a nice big spoon to enjoy himself.

It was awfully quiet in the kitchen. He was missing his daughter Stacy a great deal. But at least she's in the hospital recovering from her injuries.

Taking his ice cream into the living room. He turned on his tv/cable with the remote. Along with his house phone having to sitting on the marble coffee table. He placed his ice cream onto the table for a moment. In order to find a station that was interested to him.

Taking him a few moments. He was able to find a late evening basketball game in the fourth quarters with the Lakers having to be beating the New York Knicks by 15 points at least.

Just when he was just about to devour his ice cream. All of a sudden his phone started to go off. Wondering who in the world is calling him at this time of the night.

He decides to pick it up to answer. "Hello! Who is this?" He asked with curiosity.

"Daddy, It's Stacy." She says over the phone.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45th **Burning Heart**

"Now this is a real surprise Stacy. How are you this evening?" He asked with sitting on down with placing his ice cream. It can wait for the moment, since his daughter is more important then anything else.

"Much better daddy, with the help of the doctors and nurses. Along with the biggest surprise of my life." She replied with great excitement in her tone of voice.

"What is that Stacy your talking about?"

"I would of never expected it daddy. But Jim Corrigan asked me to marry him earlier, for which I gracious gave my positive answer." She responded to her father moving the ice cream closer to him.

"My, lord Stacy. It's just wonderful news. And besides the both of you as partners and now in marriage belong to each other." He said with taking a quick sip of his melted ice cream on the coffee table.

"Thanks. I never even excepted it from Jim this evening. It happened when I asked a nurse name Juliet to help me out with going to visit my partner."

"It was very nice of her to help you out at that time. She deserves a nice little present for all of her help." He was moved with his emotional statement.

"Yes, that's for sure. Well any rate Dad. I just wanted to call to let you know the wonderful news. I will talk to you soon with further details of the wedding plans."

"Ok Stacy. Please take good care of yourself and Jim for now. There is going to be a great deal of healing after what happened with the bombing."

"That's for sure Dad. Good night and thanks for calling me this evening to cheer me up further."

"Sweet dreams." He says with having to end the phone conversation with his daughter.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46th **Burning Heart**

After finishing her phone call with her father. She was feeling lonely all of a sudden. Especially when Juliet took back James Corrigan back to his room.

There is a possible chance that she might be written up because of what she had done.

Anyway she did her best to stay quiet and calm in bed. She is going to be getting out of ICU soon depending on what all of her doctors had to say.

As for James Corrigan after being put back into his bed. Juliet and another nurse were able to get him settled. Including giving him all of his meds after the session he had with visiting his partner.

"All right Mr. Corrigan your all set for the night. I will be off with-in the next hour, so I have to check with my other patients before I can leave." She says with writing a note onto his chart while the other nurse left the room.

"Good luck with that Juliet. I know it's not easy to take care of 20 plus patients. It's almost like with my job at the precinct. There are times with the lack of officers due to the budget. We would be over worked due to that particular fact."

"I have one question before I leave. Will it be harder now for Stacy to do her job, now that the two of you will be getting married?" She asked with some concern in her voice.

"I don't think so Juliet. Unless she lets it get in the way of it. I know a few of the officers that work at the precinct. They had issues with there partners during high power crisis on the streets. It's never easy, but at least I will try to cope with the changes."

"Good to hear. Now if you excuse me I need to go now. If you need anything the other nurses, techs or anybody else on this floor will help you out."

"Thanks." He says with a huge smile, even though all of a sudden he was feeling tired from the recent excitement.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47th **Burning Heart**

It was two hours later. When it was time for the next nurse name Theresa Roberts to be her time to check up on her patient officer James Corrigan.

Theresa was at the nurses station coming back from a short break. She goes to grab the patient's chart in the slot.

While she was reading. She had found it rather interesting. After what she had found out about the explosion caused by a nut case in the park.

Looking down for any type of doctor orders. She just found that the patient's medications, it was time for him to have his dosage.

She had to walk over to the medication area. For where the tray having to be locked up. She had to be sure to put in her pass word in order to give the medication. Or else she and others would be in trouble.

After a few moments. Theresa was all set with her notes. With her tray filled with the different medications, pills and blood work. However she doubt, its going to be possible. But never the less she will try for the lab.

Taking a deep breath into her lungs. She was on her way down the hallway for where her patient's room was located.

James Corrigan was having a hard time trying to be comfortable in his bed. His upper right part of his thigh started to bother him with the pain for where he was cut in surgery.

He kept stabbing the side of his bed from the frustration. However he wasn't earlier for when his partner was brought in to visit him and a surprise with asking her to marry him.

It was at this particular moment when his door opened to walk in his nurse. He assumes.

"Hello, Officer Corrigan. My name is Theresa Roberts, I' m here to give you your medication. And from the look of your discomfort, it's time for your pain medications." She states with moving in completely into his room.

"Thanks." He says with feeling some what better from inside of his gut.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48th **Burning Heart**

After being given his medication. All of a sudden he's feeling better. However with his nurse here. He had a feeling that she was going to change the bandages on his head and most importantly his right leg.

The doctor's did say that with therapy. The upper part of his right leg will be much better with exercise. This is the first time in his police career he had issues like this with his leg.

He just hopes to god that Captain Sherdian and the higher ups, don't decide to place him on desk duty for the duration. He can always speak with Sergeant Hooker about it depending on how he sees it with the superiors.

"Ok officer Corrigan. Its bath time. Would you like to wash yourself? I will help afterwards with cleaning the area of your wound on your right leg. But in the meantime, I will move you to the chair. While I change your bed sheets and surrounding area of your room." She states with a grin on her face.

"I will try my best nurse. I just need your help with getting off this very lumpy bed." He says with a slight chuckle.

"Very well. Everything is all set for you. I will help you get out of the bed. Just hold onto the side for now without having to place too much pressure on your right leg."

Judith was able to help him slowly off the bed, after lowering it to the bottom level making it easier to climb off the bed and into the recliner.

Afterwards she handed him the tub of water, towels, soap and a clean night gown once he's finished with his washing.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49th **Burning Heart**

How he wished that Stacy was here to do this for him. Washing him from stem to stern. He was having a hard time with the right side of his body. And didn't wish to say a word to his nurse for the moment.

Otherwise he did his best with washing his face with the soap and water. While grabbing the white towel to dry himself.

"Tell me Mr. Corrigan. How long have you been a police officer?" She asked with writing notes into his chart for the doctors.

"A long time. Something like 18 years all toll. It's not been easy having to transferred out of four different precincts the last 12 years."

"It's amazing. I have been a nurse here with the change over for 20 years. And it gets worst with more work and patients."

"It's too bad. It's just like with the latest precinct I'm in with my superiors. We never seem to have enough of officers to cover every call of violence." He says with sadness in his voice.

"Is this where you met your wife-to-be Stacy Sherdian?"

"Yes. We started out as partners with a degree of judgement on how to our jobs as a police officer. Plus the fact she's much younger in the field."

"But still you feel in love with the women." She asked even though she was feeling uncomfortable having to be asking the questions.

"It wasn't until after the explosion in the park that I realize my feelings for Stacy. Thank god she survived, while I was in surgery with more damage to my head and right leg."

"I' m very happy for you. Are you almost finish? I need to get you back into bed for the rest of the evening." She says with a quick breath into her lungs. She needed a break afterward with taking care of her patient.

"All finish. I could use a good night sleep for a change."

"And you will get it once I give you your additional medication to help with the pain in your right leg."


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50th **Burning Heart**

It was the next day that Stacy Sherdian was released from the hospital. She had orders from her doctors to stay off her feet for a few days from the job.

Her own father agreed to the idea until her partner James Corrigan is released.

Stacy had found out that her partner would be staying another four days due to the issues with his head injury and right leg. The doctors were just being very cautious on there account.

Otherwise Stacy was able to have her friends close to her. She asked them to go shopping for her to pick out a really special dress to be married in.

She and her partner had agreed to a small ceremony at the marriage's office by the judge. Afterwards they would be able to have a dinner at the local Italian restaurant name Rocco's seven blocks away from the precinct. Many of the precinct officers and commanders attend the restaurant many once or twice a week.

Stacy would have to speak with the manager when she gets the chance to pick out the choice of menu's for those attending the after bash. But for now she will just wait it out until Jim is released.

Meanwhile in the hospital

James Corrigan was going though a series of tests in order for the doctors to make sure all was find. Especially with his right upper part of the leg that was still causing muscle spasms.

Currently he was down stairs getting ready for a Doppler by the technician. He was going to be checking on where exactly the blood flow would be causing the trouble.

He was told to relax, even though it was going to be a painful situation with the instrument being used to hit the very sensitive areas.

The lights inside the Doppler room was turned down, along with the fact it was cold as well. Making Corrigan some what uncomfortable as well.

The technician was told by the doctors to make sure he took his time with trying to find the cause of the problem.

After some 30 minutes the technician had found no problems, other then the fact the one artery in the upper part of the right leg was just very sluggish.

This was a good sign for the doctors in charge. Otherwise officer Corrigan was able to be sent back upstairs to his room to wait for further news.

Otherwise he was thinking about a great deal about Stacy Sherdian.


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51th **Burning Heart**

After all of his tests were down stairs. He asked his tech to bring him back up stairs to his room. Once he was settled in with his nurse. He was going to try and call Stacy on the hospital phone since it was paid by the precinct.

His night nurse stopped in front of the nurses station having to be extremely busy. She stopped to returned the chart in case the doctors wishes to take a look at it some time during the night.

"Come on Mr. Corrigan. We are heading back to your room. Are you in pain at all?" She asked knowing full well he's going to need his pain meds very soon.

"Actually to tell you the truth. That session with the Doppler really messed me up with my right leg." He says with a crooked smile on his tired face.

"Ok, lets get you back to your room. Your schedule for pain medication any way with the doctor's orders." She responds to her patient.

15 minutes later...

Officer James Corrigan was feeling much more relaxed now in his hospital bed. For the moment having grabbed the phone, he was waiting for his nurse to come back with his pain shot.

She needed to check her medication draw with placing her access code into the lock.

A moment later.

"Here we go Mr. Corrigan, I have all of your medications." She saw the face he made for when it came to his medication. "Hey! Its not all that bad." She replies with placing a hand onto his shoulder while helping him cover up with his hospital gown.

"Thanks."

After a few moments with downing his pills with water. Accept for the pain shot, the nurse had to hit his right arm into the vein leaving a line open for blood and anything else the nurses were placing into his blood steam.

Afterwards she had to clean the vein out making it free of infection.

"Your good for the next six hours. I will leave you to your privacy for a little while. I have other patients to check on at this point."

"See you soon." He says with a slight chuckle. Even though he wasn't going to wait any longer.

Taking the phone and placing it on his lap. He checked to make sure the wires were still in place in order to make the call. All of the directions were placed on the back of the phone.

He was able to get a outside line with dialing Stacy Sherdian's number.

After three rings. Stacy having fallen asleep on the couch. She quickly goes to answer the phone thinking that something just might be wrong.

"Hello, this is Stacy. How can I be of a service to you?" There was a laugh at the end of the other line.

"By telling me you love me a great deal." Corrigan replied with shocking the heck out of Stacy.

"Jesus Jim, you scared the hell out of me. Of course, I love you a great deal. What's going on with the call?" She asked with sitting up entirely from the couch.

"I just needed to speak and hear your voice tonight." He says as the conversation between the both of them continued for the next 30 minutes.


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52th **Burning Heart**

Sometime after talking to each other for the past 30 minutes. For which James Corrigan didn't realize he was talking that long to Stacy.

Including the fact that another nurse was just about to come in to take blood from his arm.

"Jim, are you there?" Stacy asked calmly over the phone.

"Just tire that's all my sweet. And besides we all the time in the world to talk once I get myself out of this hospital." He exclaimed before moaning with seeing another nurse/tech just walked into his room.

"What's wrong Jim?"

"It's that time for the blood suckers to get another few more bottles of blood out of me." Having Stacy chuckle along with the tech holding onto the container holding the empty tubes that needs to be filled.

"Jim, I will let you go now. Please take care of yourself until next time. Love you James Corrigan." She says quietly on her end having to be feeling a blush come on.

"Love you as well Stacy, and good night." He replied with watching the tech ready herself for her patient. "Sorry about the fact you had to wait on me this evening."

"No problem. Lets get started before my other patients start screaming bloody murder." She says with a hint of a smile on her face after such a long shift so far.


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53th **Burning Heart**

Sometime during the night for officer James Corrigan. He woke to having a painful charlie horse in his right leg lower calf muscle.

Waking up quickly from the pain. Right away he grabbed his call button to get someone into his room quickly.

"Yes, can I help you?" The voice says over the intercom in his room. The door was half closed along with the hallway lighting. "I will be right there." She says with clicking off the intercom button.

And when she arrived. James Corrigan had tears in his eyes from the pain. Right away nurse Juliet working the over night shift came to help with moving the bed for where she is able to work on his calf. Right away she noticed the tightness of the muscle.

It would take a few moments for her to work on the leg trying to loosen the muscle. As to why this is happening. She would have to leave orders with the doctors to schedule an another Doppler, MRI and others to make sure all is well.

But for now with using lotion without having to cause more pain. She finally was able to loosen up the muscle to have the patient relax finally.

James Corrigan was able to breath again after having that pain knock him for a loop for the most part. "Thank you so much Juliet. I have never felt so much pain like with that cramp. What caused it?" He asked with taking in another deep breath into his lungs.

"Don't know. I have asked the doctors in the morning to schedule several tests to check on that part of your leg. Otherwise Jim it's mostly a wait and see game at this point."

"Sorry. Thanks for helping me out tonight."

"Your welcomed. Now lets get you back into bed, hopefully you will be able to sleep the rest of the night." She says with a crooked smile.

"Lets hope so Juliet." He says with moving up back into his hospital bed and under the sheets.


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54th **Burning Heart**

Once Juliet had made sure that her patient was comfortable under the sheets of his bed. She turned down the overhead lights of his bed. So that her patient can sleep.

Closing the door in order for the hallway lights don't bother as well. Currently there was a great deal of traffic with the change of breaks. Including those doctors coming onto the floor with his students for training. for one having to be taking over the case of Officer James Corrigan for this evening.

with his team of students. He goes to grab his patient's chart with going over the details of his right leg. When he sees the notes made by the nurse. She had written something about ordering a Doppler due to poor circulation and charlie horses.

It was a moment later when he saw the nurse Juliet coming from seeing another patient. He goes to stop her for a moment to ask about the note.

"Oh, yes. Dr. Avery the patient suffered with a very bad charlie horse in his lower calf to cause great distress." She states with moving around the counter to be standing in front of him and his training students.

"As to why you ordered the Doppler, MRI and other tests?" Dr. Avery states having to be in his early sixties with having to work at the hospital for almost 30 years.

"All of the orders have been placed with the labs for in the morning Doctor, including blood." She states to the doctor before moving off.

"Never the less Juliet I will check him out for a moment. Officer Corrigan no doubt won't appreciate all these students coming to bother him."

Everyone laughed for the brief moment before heading on down to his room.


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55th **Burning Heart**

There was a slight knock on his door. Officer James Corrigan didn't appreciate having to be bother again this evening.

Dr. Avery and his eight students were able to hear the patient's response with coming into the room. "Look's like the patient is not a happy camper this evening." Dr. Avery says with giving chuckles from the eight students three women and five men from all different countries.

They walk in to a very glum male patient. "Officer Corrigan, I' m Dr. Avery. I was the one to operate on your right leg. I understand your been having charlie horses. And your nurse Juliet suggested to run a series of tests in the morning."

"Yes, that's right about the charlie horses. Even though I was given stronger medication, I still feel the muscles contracting in the upper part of my leg now."

"Not the lower part of your leg?" He asked with moving in very close to check his leg. I hope you don't mind, but my students are here to learn." He states while waiting for his patient's response.

"Go ahead, it's find by me. This is one night I won't be able to sleep." He said in front of the group.

It was at this time that Dr. Avery changing into his blue gloves. He needed to go slow with checking the leg step by step. He needed to be sure of the muscles spasms.

There were no questions by the students until Dr. Avery was ready to ask them.

It was a moment later...

When James Corrigan started to moan in pain, as the doctor hit a very tender spot of his upper part of the leg. "Jesus Doc, it hurts like hell."

"I see. It's why your going to have a Doppler in the morning, along with a MRI to figure out the rest of our issues." Dr. Avery states with pulling off his gloves and throwing them into the disposable container.

"So doc what do you expect it might be?" Corrigan asked with trying to place a smile onto his face.

"Blood clot. We need to take care of this right away. Blood clots can cause all types of issues with your body and immune system."

"When will you know about what type of treatment will be involved?"

"I won't know a thing until after all of the tests are done. The Doppler is the most important test done. The technician will be able to see just how much blood flow is going on inside the veins."

"Thanks for telling me Dr. Avery. I just wish I can have my partner around during the tests." Corrigan states feeling some what frustrated for the moment.

"You mean officer Stacy Sherdian?" Dr. Avery replied to really surprise him with the name. "I know her father Dennis Sherdian for years. Why don't I call your partner tonight with probably waking her up as well?"

"She probably will be not able to sleep having to worry about me all of the time." He says finally with a smile showing up on his face.

"Excellent, why don't I call her now. Please hand me the phone on that table. All I need from you officer Corrigan is her telephone number."


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56th **Burning Heart**

Stacy Sherdian was very restless with trying to sleep at her apartment. Even though she was released from the hospital yesterday. While her partner and future husband Officer James Corrigan was still in the hospital with issues concerning his right leg.

She sat up in her queen size bed having to be under the blue quilt. She was about to get out of bed when she heard her house phone started to ring loudly.

She goes to grab the while phone into her hands. When she answers it. "Hello, who is this?" She asked as her heart starts to quicken at this point.

"Stacy, this is Dr. Avery calling from your partner's room. He asked me to call you." He says on a even keel in order not to upset her further.

"What's going on Dr. Avery?"

"In the morning my patient is going for a Doppler and other tests to check for any type of blood clots with the leg. And we would like to have you attend. Is it possible your able to come this evening and stay at one of the residents rooms for where they will call you for when the tests are ready."

"Ok, I will come. Where do I go once I arrive to the hospital?

"Please go to the main entrance. Ask the guard to take you to the residents floor. They will have you settled in with the items you will need, as with food. Ok Stacy?" He asked with looking over at his patient listening contently.

"Fine Doc, I will need to change first, and then I will be coming as soon as possible."

"Excellent, it's making my patient very happy your coming this evening. Thanks for helping out." He states with a smile showing up on his face.

"Any time Doctor Avery. See you soon." As the phone goes dead on both ends.


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57th Burning Heart

Stacy was a nervous wreck getting herself ready for the trip over to the hospital. She can't believe it she is going out at the late hour almost 2 a.m. Hopefully there won't be any traffic on the way over to the hospital.

She was able to put on a multi-colored cotton blouse with a tan cotton slacks for the ride over. As for her long curly blonde hair, she decided to keep it down. Since it was just too much work to place it on the top of her head.

Stacy checked her small purse making sure she had her car keys, wallet, credit cards and most of all her police I.D. and service revolver.

Once everything was set for her. She was able to leave her apartment to head outside for where her vehicle was parked in the spot. Thank goodness it wasn't all that cold outside with the change of the weather lately.

Once she was inside her vehicle and started. She was then on her way over to the hospital. Currently Stacy had butterflies in her stomach with seeing her future husband and partner.

 **15 minutes later...**

Stacy was able to park her car into the parking lot over near the emergency room. It was basically empty accept for those working the over night shift.

Walking over to the emergency room. She was able to speak with the security guard.

"Oh, yes Miss Sherdian. Dr. Avery was able to explain the situation to me. I will be taking you up to the sixth floor as your guide. Please wear this pass on your blouse in case your stopped by one of the hospital staff." The guard name Jonas Williams tells her.

She pasted the pass with her name onto the top part of her blouse before moving off to take the main elevator. She was able to noticed that the emergency room was very slow with patients. Along with making it easy for everyone working to catch up on there paper work.

Getting into the elevator. She was glad that she didn't have to wait a long time for the car, especially for the middle of the afternoon and evening.

During all this time, she was mainly watching the guard in order to keep herself calm with arriving onto the floor.

A moment later...

She and the guard arrive on the surgeon's sixth floor. The lighting was down low with the lateness of the hour. Along with very little traffic being done by the nurses, techs and doctors on staff.

"All right young lady. This is where I leave you off. I believe your partner's room is right there. Best of luck." He says to Stacy before moving off to head back down to his regular station.

"Thanks for all of your help." She replied with gathering herself emotionally before walking into the room.


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58th **Burning Heart**

She slowly walked over to his room slightly ajar. Once she is able to get closer, she's able to hear voices inside. She assumed it might be Dr. Avery waiting for her to arrive.

Walking pass some type of technician heading for another room pushing some type of EKG machine.

Once she arrived at the door, she slight knocked to let everyone know inside that she has arrived.

"There she is officer Corrigan. I will leave now that she is here. If you need anything, just page me or your regular nurse that is taking care of you this late hour."

"Thanks Doc, for everything your done for me and for Stacy." He states with sitting up with a slight smile.

"No problem." Dr. Avery leaves the room to check on his other patients needing his help.

"Jim, are you all right?" She asked knowing full well she will not be staying with him scheduled for several tests in the morning for his right leg.

"Besides the blood clots, I' am trying to handle things. But now that your here Stacy, I feel so much better."

"You do realize James, I won't be able to stay with the doctor's lounge waiting for me to use there cots."

"I know Stacy. It's why I needed to see you first in order for me to get through the rest of the night."

"Your going to be fine my dear. Dr. Avery knows his work very well, as to why he ordered the Doppler to check your upper part of your leg. As with myself, I need to know your going to be all right as well." She states with moving over to him to kiss him hard on his lips to catch the man off guard.

After a moment...

"Jesus Stacy! We both need to talk about our future after all said and done with my right leg and overall health." He replied with laying back down into his hospital bed.

"Of course we will Jim. But for now I have to leave now to let you sleep before they take you downstairs for the tests. Hopefully I will be up in time to escort you to the lab with the technicians."

"Sure enough Stacy."

She moves over to slightly kiss him on his cheek before moving out of the room to speak with the shift supervising nurse about the rooms set up for her to sleep.


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59th **Burning Heart**

Stacy Sherdian was escorted to the doctor's lounge. She will have the privacy without anyone bothering her sleeping, shower or ordering food.

Two of the doctors having given up there quarters are currently off. So there shouldn't be any type of problem.

The shift supervisor Debra Roberts was able to let Stacy inside of the lounge, including giving her the keys to feel some what safe while resting.

"Stacy, if you need anything at all. You can dial out with the number on the side. You will be able to connect with the main desk, caft or the security office."

"Thanks Debra. All I need right now is a quick shower and sleep." She says rather tired in her voice.

"The shower will have all you will need with the towels, soap, shampoo and other accessories. So have fun with relaxing under the hot water."

"I will try." She walks away just after Debra was able to hand her the keys.

"Good night Stacy." She walks away out of the lounge to continue on with her work at the nurses station. She has 17 patients that needs to be checked on the floor.


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 60 **Burning Heart**

Stacy felt better after taking the shower from inside of the doctor's lounge. She was drying her blonde hair with the blue fluffy towel that was left inside by the cleaning crew earlier.

Walking into the makeshift kitchen. She went to look inside the frig. Only to be surprised of the wonderful choices to eat. And she was starving in a way that maybe she might be able to treat her partner.

But then she is going have to be very sneaky about it. But first she will take care of herself before going to see him.

After a few moments. She had placed the lunch meat, tomatoes, cucumbers, orange juice and watermelon onto the table. She smiled to herself with all of the goodies. She never expected to have this type of night.

15 minutes later...

She was feeling so much better after such a stressful few days in her life. Stacy was able to find a plastic bag with bring with her to see Corrigan in his room. Even though he might be sound asleep.

Otherwise getting herself together with the plastic bag filled with the goodies. Stacy goes to grab the keys making sure to lock the quarters.

She headed down the hall in another section. It didn't take long with moving past the nurses station. She was lucky that no one bothered her.

But she did find out later that she was aloud to see her partner with doctor's orders.

Walking in front of his door slightly ajar. She pushes it open to see her partner and future husband laying down in his bed. But his eyes were opened when he turns to see a wonderful sight.

"Hey!" He says with a beaming smile on his face.

"Hey, yourself. I came bearing wonderful gifts to brightened up your night." She moves over to him with a quick kiss on his lips before handing him the plastic bag. "ENJOY! I won't be able to stay long since your tests are going to be very early."

"Thanks love."

"I must go now. Take care Jim." This time she kisses him much longer before breaking it off leaving him alone with his goodies.


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter 61 **Burning Heart**

When Stacy had one back to her sleeping quarters given by the doctors. Right away she wasn't able to fall asleep. So she decided to watch a little tv before she was able to. It was mostly the late night news broadcasts having nothing but bad news for when it comes to the L.A. crime rate.

It's just too bad that her precinct and others just don't have the extra budget to help stem the flow of crime. She will have to speak with her father and the police commissioner to discuss tactics on how to lower the crime rate with murders, shootings, drugs and so much more.

Finally Stacy was able to fall asleep, only to wake just some 20 minutes before Jim Corrigan will be moved down stairs for his testing.

She had gotten dressed quickly with washing up her face and placing a little bit of a blush onto her face. She didn't have time for anything else. As she made it down stairs in time to see her partner being pulled into the Doppler room to check with the blood flow with his right leg.

The tech had asked me to wait outside since she had permission from the doctor to be outside of the room.

She waited a long time since the technician needed to be sure about the circulation with his leg.

Stacy won't know anything until she is able to see the doctor later once all of the tests are done.

She did have a chance to speak with him for a brief moment before being pushed into the room.

For some odd reason she had fallen asleep into the chair after waiting awhile. It was one of the techs that woke her to let her know that her partner was being taken to X-Ray department to have a MRI and CAT-SCAN.

She had the option of waiting again or having something to eat in the cafe. She opted to have something to eat instead having to be hungry.

Meanwhile her partner and future husband had to tough it out with the different tests.


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter 62 **Burning Heart**

It was way over an hour that the nurse came to wake Stacy up from couch.

"Officer Sherdian, your partner is being brought back to his room." The tech says to her while Stacy was moving up from the couch.

"If you like I will escort you back to his room."

"That will be nice. What about his doctors and the test results?" She asked in a low tone.

"It's going to be a while before the doctors will have all of the tests results. If you want I will leave a message with the doctors that you wish to speak with them?"

"Please!" Stacy says with emotion in her tone of voice.

Jim Corrigan was exhausted with all of the tests he had to take. His nurse came down to help with the technician to bring him back up to his floor and room.

"Jim, we need to wait on the techs on whether they need to take any further shots."

He groaned for a moment before seeing one of the Lab techs come out from looking at the photos. "Nurse Juliet, you can go. I have enough to give the doctors to look at."

"Thanks." Juliet says before turning to face her patient. "Jim, are you ready to go?"

"Hell yes!" He was very anxious to get back to his room and speak with his future bride.


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter 63 **Burning Heart**

Once James Corrigan was settled into his room. He was staving overall. His food tray with chicken, rice and a veggie including a apple pie dessert was waiting for him on the side of his bed.

His morning shift nurse was able to help him out with cleaning him up and afterwards serving him his food.

And no where in sight was his future wife Stacy. She had gone to her quarters to sleep a little before coming to see him in the afternoon.

His nurse left him alone for a little while. While his doctors were going over the reports on the tests that was taken earlier. He was going to be glad to get out of the hospital and just start his new life.

Sitting up with his legs dangling on the side of the bed. He tries to stand up on whether he's going to have a great deal of pain. And when he's standing with holding onto the sides. He's able to take a couple of steps with his right leg without any sort of a problem.

It was at this time that Corrigan didn't notice the doctor standing in the entrance of room. "Mr. Corrigan, I am rather impressed with your progress."

Corrigan was some what startled with the presence of the doctor. "I didn't see you standing there Dr. Adams. I needed to prove myself that I was able to walk without the constant pain.

"And it shows James. I will need to speak with the other doctor. I would like to release you to go home tomorrow. But in a few hours I need for you to work with the physical therapist before your able to go home."

"It's about time. It feels like I have been stuck in here for ever. But thank god my partner has been able to help me get through all this. No doubt she will be here later as well. I know she was exhausted after such a long few days and evenings."

"Your a lucky man Mr. Corrigan. I will let you eat your food before we start with the session with the physical therapist."

"That's fine Dr. Adams." As the doctor leaves his room to check on his other important patients for the shift.


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter 64 **Burning Heart**

Downstairs in the physical therapy department. Dr. Mendez was in charge of working with his patient James Corrigan get back into working order with his legs and shoulder.

And in the meantime. Stacy Sherdian was asked to stay and watch the therapy session. She had no idea just how long the session was going to last in her mind.

Otherwise Dr. Mendez having him in the far corner away from the others working. He would start with the heating pads in order to loosen up the muscles.

At first his patient was some what rebellion with having pain at first from the rub downs. Dr. Mendez was being a little too rough at times. Even though it was meant to be that way over all.

"Jesus Doc...your being too rough again." Corrigan says while laying down on his stomach at first.

"Please forgive me. I am truly sorry in regard to hurting you once again. But I have orders to get you back on your feet." He says with removing the heating pads to begin his walking slowly. "Ok lets start to walk. Stand off the table and I will hold onto you with each and every step that is made."

"All right doc." As Corrigan looks around to see if his bride to be is around to watch. He spots her sitting in the far corner reading a magazine of sorts.

Dr. Mendez was holding onto Corrigan's arm. As he would start to walk across the room slowly with only a slight pain in the upper part of his right leg.

James Corrigan was feeling so much better about his overall health. Though he knows that he's not able to over do it with the right leg.

No doubt once he's home. He will have his sweetie Stacy Sherdian take care of him until he's able to head back to the squad car.

After another short steps. Dr. Mendez orders his patient to go back to his bed alcove for more massages of his back and legs before finishing up for this session.

Later when he's in his room. Dr. Mendez will send up a tech to work with his patient with taking a walk outside into the hallway.

After 15 or 20 minutes of massaging the tender areas of his body. He was now finished with his patient for today.

 **Back in his room...**

 **" Jim, do you want me to have the nurse order your food?" Stacy says with standing over him. As her partner was helped back into bed.**

 **"Sounds good Baby." He says with a smile.**

 **"Ok, I will go find your nurse." As she leaves his room with the hallway extremely busy with traffic.**


	65. Chapter 65

Chapter 65 **Burning Heart**

Stacy had gone out of his room to look for his nurse to order his food. Walking over to the nurses station. She was able to notice Juliet his nurse coming back from seeing another patient.

Juliet looks up from the file that she is supposed to be checking out in a few moments. "Stacy, how are you this mid morning?" She says with a smile on her some what pale face. The woman wasn't wearing any type of make up this time around.

"Fine dear. I just came from seeing my partner after his therapy session downstairs. I am afraid to say this that my partner needs his food. Since he's not had a thing as yet into his stomach." She replied with moving closer to her.

"My goodness Stacy. I will call down to the kitchen to order his food. Would you like something as well?" She asked since she is able to do this with the patients and visitors.

"It will be nice Juliet. Since I am actually hungry." Stacy announced with touching the section of her stomach.

"I know this is none of my business. But when are you and your partner supposed to be getting married?" She asked even though feeling scared with asking the personal question.

"We actually haven't had the chance to discuss it with his health the way it is right now. Once he's released to go home, we will probably be discussing it than."

"I know this sounds crazy Stacy. Won't don't you get married here in the hospital with contacting the social worker and pastor. I know it's short notice for sure."

"I will let you know my decision after Jim has had his breakfast in his room."

"Fair enough Stacy." She went to work on calling downstairs for Corrigan's food and for Stacy Sherdian. Afterwards Juliet disappeared for a few moments. As Stacy had gone back to her partner's room explaining to him in regard to what Juliet had mention.

"Sounds good Stacy. Why not try it finally. We both have been holding off ever since the both of us had gotten injured in the explosion." He says with a huge smile on his face.

It was moments later there was a knock on the patient's door. It was the kitchen worker having to bring up two trays of food.

"I have the food trays for a patient name James Corrigan." Eric announced to the two inside the room.

"That's me sir. I can't wait to eat." Corrigan smiled with Stacy helping Eric to bring over the food trays smiling just lovely of different aroma's.

"Here you go enjoy! I will be back later to take the trays back down stairs for washing.

"Thanks." Stacy replied to the kitchen worker.


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter 66 **Burning Heart**

While they were eating their food in his room. After hearing what the nurse Juliet had to say about getting married in the hospital.

Stacy had an idea with having to call her father at the precinct. And tell him the idea about getting married. Though it's going to be a small ceremony. They can always plan for a bigger wedding at a later date.

She tells her partner that she is going to be using the hospital phone. While she left him to finish up his food.

Dialing the outside number. She was able to call the precinct for where her father is in charge. Right away Captain Dennis Sheridan picks up the phone right away. Even though he had no idea who the caller might be.

In front of him on his desk. Is a pile of reports from his morning shift officers from the day in the field. "Hello...This is Captain Dennis Sherdian. How can I help you?" He asked with moving his pile of reports to the side.

"Dad, It's Stacy. I am here at the hospital with Jim. He's done currently with his tests. We were able to order food from downstairs."

"How are you my daughter?" He asked sincerely from inside of his office.

"Just fine Dad. The reason I am calling is to give you an idea that was given to me by Jim's nurse." She says quickly with watching her partner enjoying his food on the tray.

"And what's the idea my dear?" Her father asked with concern.

"We were thinking of getting married from inside my partner's room either today or tomorrow by the pastor."

"That would mean that you need to go home to get a chance of clothing. But I suggest you plan for it tomorrow making it easier for me to attend with my day off."

"Ok dad. I will talk with the social worker and pastor in a little bit about the plans. I will call you later on what time the ceremony will take place. Please let Hooker and his partner as well about our plans." She states with a smile.

"I will Stacy. This day has turned into a real blessing after such a busy day so far."

"Fine Dad. Talk to you later. I need to eat before going to run my errands and than home."

"Take care Stacy. Bye!" As the phone call ends with static before Stacy places it back on the stand in the room.


	67. Chapter 67

Chapter 67 Burning Heart

By the time Stacy arrived home. She was totally exhausted from the running around. Taking out her house keys of the apartment. She walks inside to a very dark living area. She needed to turn up the lights inside.

Since she was going to head back to the hospital. She still needed to make a few more calls for her friends. She has already spoken with the social worker and Pastor Astor. The ceremony is going to be sometime in the afternoon.

Stacy was told by the social worker that all of the paper work will be put through without any type of problem. The very same with the Pastor. The only thing she needs to do is have blood tests once she gets back into the hospital.

Moving into her bedroom she went to the walk-in-closet to look for her small suit case. She has the others inside her sleeping quarters of the doctor's rooms.

The first thing she needs to do is check out what will be the best looking dress to wear. And she found one with the low cut beige above the knee cotton dress.

Afterwards to went looking for her stockings, jewelry for the ears, neckline and right wrist. She placed them all into a smaller jewelry bag. Add her make up and toilet items.

She was basically set. She than needed to call her three friends and father. Hopefully he should be home by now from the precinct.

Turning out the lights in the bedroom. She grabbed the phone to sit on the lounge couch to call her father.

 **Dennis Sherdian residence**

Captain Sherdian had just arrived home after finishing up the last of his paperwork in his office.

Coming out of the bedroom changing into his night evening clothing. For which he was feeling some what better. He still needs to jump into the shower later after having dinner.

Walking slowly into the kitchen. It's at this time that his house phone went off.


	68. Chapter 68

Chapter 68 **Burning Heart**

Dennis picked up the phone to answer it . He was able to see the caller I.D. having to be his daughter Stacy.

"Jesus Stacy, you caught me at the right time. I assume your home for a short period?" Her father asked the question sitting down at one of the stool seats.

"I am. I have some great news for you. Jim and I will be getting married tomorrow after noon by the hospital pastor. All of the paperwork has been put through with the social worker. And the only thing I need to do when I arrive back to the hospital is take blood for the official record."

"This works out really well for me Stacy. Since I won't be working tomorrow. It's going to be wonderful to see my daughter married to a man she loves a great deal."

"Thanks Dad. I was able to call a few of my female friends telling them about the ceremony. All of them have agreed to be their tomorrow afternoon."

"I will be there with bells on daughter. I will be dressed up for the affair, and I don't care on whether I will be over doing it." He says with excitement in his tone talking to his daughter.

"All I want is my friends, my father and James as my future husband tomorrow afternoon." She said with great emotion being thrown around with her feelings.

"Stacy...I love you a great deal. Don't worry about thing tomorrow. Just be happy after what has happened the past few weeks." Sherdian said with great pride for when it comes to his family overall.

"I love you as well dad. I need to go now. I will see you in the afternoon tomorrow. Bye!" She says with hanging up the phone to continue on with her trek...


	69. Chapter 69

Chapter 69 **Burning Heart**

As soon as she was done talking with her father over the phone in the living area. Stacy had made sure she had everything with her for tomorrow's ceremony.

She still couldn't believe it that it was actually going to happen. But still she had the blood tests that needs to be done.

Going through the apartment. She was now ready to leave for the hospital once again. Taking out her keys from her blue pocketbook, along with the rest of her accessories.

Meanwhile she decided to leave her revolver in her dresser draw of the bedroom. Why on earth would she need her gun during a wedding ceremony in the hospital?

Walking out of the apartment. It was a good think she was wearing her heavy wool jacket with the all of a sudden drop in temperature this evening.

Since the vehicle was parked in the front of the apartment building. She was very lucky with most or all of the apartment residents were either sleeping or out for the evening.

Once she was able to get into her vehicle, she was now on her way over to the hospital.

15 minutes later...

Stacy walked into the front entrance of the emergency room. She stopped at the admitting office letting them know she had arrived.

"Oh yes miss Sherdian. I have orders for you to have for the blood bank department on the third floor to finish up your obligation for tomorrow's wedding ceremony."

"Thank you Mrs. Morrison." Stacy says with a smile and feeling some what tired all of a sudden.

"And congrats on getting married tomorrow." The woman said with handing her the paperwork for the blood test on the third floor.


	70. Chapter 70

Chapter 70 **Burning Heart**

Once Stacy was done with the blood tests on the fourth floor. The technician had given her orange juice to help a little with some of the weakness from the blood being taken.

She was able to drink the juice and a few crackers to feel better afterwards. As she headed for her sleeping quarters. The doctors that were supposed to be sleeping inside were currently on a few days off.

As she walked inside. There was a tray of snacks on the table that was placed by Jim's nurse Juliet to help her get through the night.

No doubt Juliet had through that Stacy was extremely excited with tomorrow being her wedding day of all days.

She sat down to have a few of the cookies, pudding and more of the orange juice. Since she was beginning to falter with the day having to been long with endless errands to get things together for tomorrow.

Once she was done. She knew it was too late to go visit her future husband. The nurses wouldn't appreciate it having to wake the patient.

So she decided to change into her pajamas. Brush her teeth and other normal night time duties before going to lay down on the couch with the blue blanket that she had brought with her into the hospital.

Once she went to lay down on the couch. She was able to fall asleep right away without dreams...


	71. Chapter 71

Chapter 71 **Burning Heart**

It was mid morning the next day for Stacy Sherdian. It was the biggest day of her life for when it comes to getting married to James Corrigan.

But in this case. It's going to be in the hospital with taking their vows with the pastor. Even though the both of them plan on putting together a much bigger wedding ceremony within the coming months.

Once she was up. She went to take a quick shower that was placed in the doctor's quarters. Afterwards she needed to change into something simple in order for her to get some type of breakfast before the ceremony begins in Corrigan's room.

She went to take the elevator to the lower lever for where the cafe was located for both the employees and the public. When she walked into the area. She found the breakfast foods inside the counter with two employees serving and one cook.

Stacy was able to pick out the eggs, bacon, toast and orange juice with her usual coffee to wake her up further.

After walking over to the corner for where the register was located with the kitchen employee. She was all set to eat before heading back to her quarters to change into her dress.

She was beginning to get really excited now with two hours to go before the ceremony was beginning to happen.

Once she was able to make it back to change. Apply her make up and proper hair style, and most of all her jewelry.

 **Meanwhile outside of Corrigan's room.**

The following have arrived for the special day. Pastor Aston was talking with Captain Dennis Sherdian, and three of Stacy's girlfriends to attend the ceremony.

It was at this moment that a male nurse had come out of the room with James Corrigan. He was able to help his patient get ready for the ceremony.


	72. Chapter 72

Chapter 72 Burning Heart

When Stacy came out of the doctor's lounge. She was wearing her white off beige above the knee long sleeve dress for the ceremony.

She had her long blonde locks up on the top of her head with a brown comb to keep it in place.

Jewelry wise she was wearing a long locket about her neck with a picture of herself, Corrigan and her father. On her right wrist she was wearing her stars charm bracelet and on her anklet the same.

She was all set to head on over to her partner's room. But everyone was outside of the room accept for her partner having to be inside going over the plans with Pastor Ashton.

Meanwhile her father and her three girlfriends were waiting to go inside for the ceremony. Since all of the paperwork with the social worker and admitting have been finished.

"Stacy, don't you look just lovely today. It's a beautiful day outside to have a wedding ceremony." Captain Sherdian says to his daughter with giving her a huge hug. As with her three girl friends working as patrol officers as well in the same precinct.

It was at this moment...

Pastor Ashton came out from James Corrigan's room to let everyone know he was ready to begin the ceremony. "Stacy, I know you and Jim don't have any rings today. But your love and the ceremony is binding until the both of you buy the rings."

"Thank you Pastor Ashton." She hugs him quickly before following him inside to begin the ceremony.

Moments later...

Jim and Stacy were standing in the middle of the hospital room with everyone watching them give their vows. "I James Corrigan promise to take this woman as my wife in love, death and honor for the rest of our lives."

"Excellent James. Now Stacy it's your time." Pastor Ashton says to her in the middle of the room.

"I Stacy Sherdian promise to take this man as my husband both in love , death and honor for the rest of our lives."

"Since James and Stacy have decided to married today. They will promise to obey each other. I will announced that they are now husband and wife. You may kiss each other as a promise of your love forever."

They kiss each other to show their love for each other. While everyone in the room loudly clapped and cheered with throwing rice at the two for now until Corrigan is released from the hospital in a day or so.


	73. Chapter 73

Chapter 73 **Burning Heart**

Captain Dennis Sherdian came up to the married couple to give his best regards. "I must say for the shortness of the ceremony, it sure was a beautiful one at that." As he hugs his daughter and son-in-law.

"Thanks dad. At least I did my best with putting everything together the past few days." She says with a slight yawn all of a sudden.

 **"** What's wrong Stacy?" Her newly husband asked the question with needing to sit down. Since his right leg is not used to standing with the pressure. It's why he's going to be needing more physical therapy once he's release from the hospital.

"Just tired a little Jim. My sugar levels all of sudden dropped. I am going to need to have something else to eat before I leave to rest."

"That's the best medicine yet!" As Corrigan says with a bright smile for his wife.

 **After a few moments...**

Everyone was giving their best wishes for the couple. Including Stacy's girlfriends from the precinct, her father and pastor Ashton coming over for the last time to give him his best for the two.

Afterwards James Corrigan's nurse came in to see on whether her patient needed anything for the moment. And since it was past noontime. Corrigan asked on whether the nurse could order two trays of food.

She said ok to the food order. Juliet having to be working this shift. She went to the nurses station to call the kitchen to bring up two trays for the patients. Once she was able to do this. She went back into the patient's room to let them know about the two trays will be arriving soon.

After everyone left. Stacy and James Corrigan were finally alone. Her father had to leave to head back to his office at the precinct. He told them that there was a possible chance he's going to be able to come back later in the evening.

"Once the food arrives and consumed. I need you my dear wife to get your rest. Since I will be leaving the hospital in a few days. I don't need a wife/partner that is not able to be up to the task with a new life."

"It's so sweet of you to say something like that to me. I will be fine with sleep and nourishment to help with my energy levels." She says with a kiss to his cheek before sitting down on the chair. Before realizing the food trays were arriving finally.


	74. Chapter 74

Chapter 74 **Burning Heart**

After spending some time together eating there food. Juliet came back in to take the food trays out of the room and into the containers brought up by the kitchen workers.

"Is everything ok Stacy and James?" Juliet asked with coming back in after placing the trays inside.

In unison... "Everything was just great Juliet." As Stacy came over to help her a little with the clean up.

"Thanks Stacy for your help. I have plenty of cleaning ahead of me once I check with the rest of my patients. Stacy it's been a busy day for the both of you. I suggest you head back to the Doctor's lounge and go home to get in some eight hours of sleep. Your husband will be fine once the second shift starts to show up."

"Oh thanks a lot Juliet. I rather go home and relax better with my wife. But the doctors want to keep me here for another few more days to make sure my leg is healed correctly." James Corrigan says with a slight altitude.

"Don't worry Jim. You will be home soon enough to enjoy our honeymoon together." Stacy says with a smile and a yawn coming on having to be tired for the most part. "But for now, I will go get my things inside the doctor's lounge and just drive on home."

"I will call you, Stacy later sometime after my nap and therapy session I would assume is scheduled." He said with a slight smile.

"Good enough sweetie." As she goes over to him to give a very passionate kiss. She was glad that Juliet had left to check on her patients.


	75. Chapter 75

Chapter 75 **Burning Heart**

Some time after dinner. James Corrigan was told by his night nurse that he was schedule for a therapy session down stairs.

And for the past 30 minutes his trainer Ronald was pushing it to the limits with the exercises.

At first Ronald had started with placing his client onto the bed at the far corner of the physical therapy room. There were four other sections that the trainers would be able to work. And right now it was very quiet with just James Corrigan being the lone patient.

Using the heating pads on his right leg, shoulder and knees to loosen up before beginning the exercises.

But afterwards Corrigan was likely the idea with his trainer Ronald pushing his muscles too much. He was in a great deal of pain after complaining a number of times.

It was at this point...

Officer James Corrigan asked for his supervisor to make a complaint against the physical therapist.

Having gone back to his bed inside the physical therapy room. He waited 20 minutes before a doctor Anthony Lewton showed up.

Opening up the curtain he was able to tell that the patient was in a great deal of pain. "Officer Corrigan I understand you would like to make a complaint against Ronald that worked on you?" He asked with taking a chair inside the alcove to talk with the client.

"I certainly Do Doctor. That man was just too rough on me from the very beginning. I need to go back up to my room and take my meds to help with the pain. I just hope my doctor that has my case will understand exactly what has happened."

"Very well I will submit the complaint, and get someone to bring you upstairs."

 **Twenty minutes later...**

Patient James Corrigan was back into his room. With his night nurse Janey giving him a shot into the arm to help relieve the pain he was feeling.

Janey was given orders to place a heating pad onto the upper part of his right leg. It's going to help him sleep much better during the night.

"Ok James your all set for the night. Even though your going to be bothered by everyone in creation with taking blood tests, taking your temperature and god names what else that is schedule before you leave this hospital."

"I hope so soon Janey. Now if you don't mind. I would like to try and sleep for a few hours at least." He asked in a somber mood even though the medication and the heating pad is helping.

"Ok James. I will be back in a few hours to check up on you. Good night." She says with walking out closing the door for a change. As the lighting outside has been lowered in order for the patients can sleep.


	76. Chapter 76

Chapter 76 **Burning Heart**

After the night nurse had left for her duties. Corrigan even though he told the nurse he would be able to sleep. However that wasn't the case.

He wasn't able to sleep with his mind having a great many things going on. And one of them was thinking about his wife Stacy Sherdian.

He needed to move out of his hospital bed to sit in the chair next to it. Taking his time with moving out, he needed to be careful with the upper part of his right leg.

Finally sitting down. Thank god the phone was close by. As he pulled the table housing the phone over. He needed to speak with Stacy in spite of being late.

He dialed the number out first before making the connection on the outside.

After a moment someone picked up. Stacy knew right away it was her partner and husband. "Jim, what is wrong?" She said over the phone.

"I couldn't sleep after what happened in physical therapy today." He said to her even though she didn't have any idea in what he was talking about.

"What happened Jim to keep you from sleeping this evening?" She asked in a soft spoken tone.

"The physical therapist was too rough on me and I needed to make a complaint against him. His supervisor agreed that he needed to be written up because of his actions."

"It's a no wonder your not able to sleep proper. Do you want me to come tonight to help massage the areas that is bothering you?" She says with a straight face with the comment that can be taken either way.

"It's fine Stacy. Please where your at right now. I will call the nurse for a muscle relaxer and sleeping pill. No doubt it's going to help. Any rate I just needed to hear your voice this evening."

All of a sudden Stacy felt a blush coming on. Especially in regard to what this man can do to her.

"Well than Jim I will end this for now. I was just about ready to go to bed myself. Taking a hot shower was able to help in some manner. Jim, I love you. I can't wait for you to come on home. Good night." As she didn't give him a chance to say one word to her after she ended the conversation.


	77. Chapter 77

Chapter 77 **Burning Heart**

Two days later James Corrigan's doctor gave permission for him to leave the hospital finally.

And when Stacy was given the news. She was very thrilled that she would be able to drive him home. Even though with his limitations from the doctor.

His doctor had decided with the insurance help to have a nurse and physical therapist come for a week. While Stacy or any of his friends to be around that these people were doing there jobs.

Walking slowly into his apartment with Stacy's help and her father bringing in his belongings. They were able to get him settled into his chair or bed depending on how he was feeling at the moment.

"Jim, do you need me to make something to eat for you?" Stacy said with seeing her father get him settled into the chair. He was very tired of being in the bed at the hospital.

"Actually I could use a bite to eat."He says with a smile.

"Jim, I understand your physical therapist will be dropping by sometime in the late afternoon?" Captain Dennis Sherdian says to his friend.

"First off I could use a bite to eat Stacy. What they gave me in the hospital was a piece of crap. So what ever you make I will surely appreciate it my dear wife."

She smiled at his endearment. While her father laughed a little with giving Jim a slight blush. "As for the physical therapist, he or she will only stay 30 minutes making sure that my right leg is working ok with the muscles. They were given orders not to be too rough on me."

"I hope so Jim, or else your going to be making a complaint once again." Captain Sherdian said before leaving to go back to his office at the precinct.

"That's for sure Captain Sherdian." Corrigan says to his superior officer.

"I will go now Jim. Just make sure my daughter feeds you enough or else I will have something to say about it."

"Really dad!" She said before moving into the kitchen to start cooking. It was only a day prior that the cupboards were stocked up.


	78. Chapter 78

Chapter 78 **Burning Heart**

Once her father left the apartment to head back to the precinct. She felt more at ease now having to be taking care of her husband. Even though she was given orders by the doctors and nurses with trying to fool around with him sexually.

She knew better to even try or have him back into the hospital.

Stacy moved over to him sitting at the table unsteady a little with his upper part of his leg bothering him. "Jim, do you need your medication to help you sit at the table while having lunch?" As she goes behind him to quickly give him a kiss on the back of his neck.

"Please Stacy, it's getting a little unbearable for the moment." As he looks up into eyes with concern in his expression.

She went into the bedroom to take out the pain medication to be given to him. Hopefully by the time the at home physical therapist will arrive, the pain won't be as bad during his session.

Taking out the two blue pills ordered by the doctor. She goes to get a glass of water to be given with the medication. "Here you go Jim, two happy pills to make you feel better."

"Lets hope so Stacy. Because I won't be in good shape for when the physical therapist shows up." As he watches her go back to making the lunch, while downing the two pain pills with plenty of water.

"By the way Jim, when can we start discussing about our up and coming honey moon?" Stacy said with a smile while placing the toast into the four piece toaster.

"I don't think the doctor is going to released me fully to go on any honeymoon, and that includes going back to work until my leg is so much better, as with the shoulder."

"I am sorry Jim, I have been just too anxious of late. Especially after what had happened to us during the explosion." She says with taking the toast out and placing the lunch meat in between. Along with Lettuce, tomato and Mayo to add spice to the sandwich, salad and cup of soup.

It didn't take long for her to finish up with everything. While she handed the items unto his dish on the marble table.

"Thanks Stacy. I am famished all of a sudden after taking those pain pills."

"I know. It's why you need to have your lunch and have something on your stomach besides those pills. Come on lets eat before your therapist shows up in a little while." She replied.


	79. Chapter 79

Chapter 79 **Burning Heart**

" Stacy, are you going to be able to stay the night?" Corrigan asked knowing full well he's not allowed to have sex until his doctor tells him so.

And by the look on her face. He knew they have asked the wrong question. "I am afraid not Jim. Doctor's orders, and besides you have your therapist coming soon. Your going to be wiped out from the session." Stacy said with moving over to him to stand in front in the bedroom.

"I believed with looking at the schedule. The social services lady is supposed to come this evening to make sure that I have been fed, bathed and anything else that is on the list."

"The apartment does need some dusting and vacuuming. I would doubt this woman will do this. But I will need to ask until I am able to push a vaccum cleaner with orders from the doctor."

"All right Jim, I will be back some time tomorrow. I have a meeting with the superviser of my department, Dad is going to be on the board going over the final details of the explosion from inside the garage in the park."

"Good luck sweetie." He moves over to her to give a kiss that was so passionate. It was to the fact they almost didn't hear the door bell. "I believe it's the therapist." He said with Stacy heading for the front door to open it and let in the hospital therapist with his equipment.


	80. Chapter 80

Chapter 80 **Burning Heart**

Stacy stayed quiet throughout the time the both of them were eating. Every once in a while she would stare at his face. She could see the discomfort he was facing with his right shoulder and leg.

She decided to be a little bit bold with her actions. "Jim, before the therapist shows up. Would you like me to rub your shoulder and leg to loosen you up a little to help when the therapist shows up?" She says with a slight blush coming on her face.

"Fine, it's better than having to suffer. My doctor said I would have flair ups during the next few weeks." He said with moving over to the couch to suit her better with the massaging while using the lotion and moving the heating pad closer.

Taking the baby lotion sitting on the marble coffee table. She pours a generous amount into her hands to begin her slow motion massage.

While Corrigan closed his eyes to feel the motion of the massage that his wife was giving him. She was able to feel the muscles in the shoulder some what tight. She needed to be careful in order not to hurt him over all.

She could feel the heat that was building up on the top part of his right shoulder. His nerves inside started to jerk from the movement of her hands.

"Jesus Stacy that hurt!" He scream out with his comment.

"I will stop to start with your leg. I don't need you to have any further issues with your shoulder. I will have to speak with your doctor about it." She announced before taking more of the baby lotion to begin with the lower part of his leg before moving up.

This time she had to be very careful. Since the both of them are married. As of yet they haven't had the chance to have sex between the both of them. Even though she is very anxious, otherwise she wants to wait until he's able to enjoy it without the pain with his shoulder and leg.

It was so much better with the leg. It wasn't a problem this time with the muscles. But it was still very tender for where the artery was severed by the explosion.

"Feeling better Jim?" She asked when she looked up at his expression.

"Much better Stacy. Lets just hope the therapist doesn't place me into cardiac arrest with the roughness of his massages and exercises." He states to the point with his words.

"Since I won't be here when he arrives. I suggest Jim that you tell him to be very light with the massages, or else your going to be making a complaint once again."

"Your damn right!" He said with his emotional outburst.

"Ok, that's it on the rubbing. Stay here while I go finish up with the cleaning in the kitchen.

"Sure baby doll." He replied with one of his loving remarks. As he watches her place the lotion on the table. While she leaves to head into the kitchen.

 **Ten minutes later...**

She comes back out from the kitchen after washing up the last of the dishes. She than walks over to the hall closet to take her blue jacket to head on home.

"Jim, please take care of yourself while I am gone. Ok love!" She moves into him on the couch to give him a very passionate/sweet kiss before breaking it off.

It was at this point...

She takes her purse after placing on her jacket to walk out the front door of the apartment.


	81. Chapter 81

Chapter 81 **Burning Heart**

When Stacy arrived back at her apartment. She needed to get herself ready for tomorrow's work schedule. Even though she will mostly be working inside the precinct instead of the squad car.

She was nervous about it, while her husband was at his apartment recovering from his injuries.

She just hopes that the therapist when he arrives doesn't hurt him further with the exercises.

Any rate Stacy walked into her bedroom to pick out the clothes she is going to wear tomorrow. She is going to have to call her father about it. Since he didn't mention anything about wearing a uniform.

She looks at the time on the wall, she was hoping that her father would be home from his office at the precinct. It's amazing on how he spends so much time in his office working on paperwork.

She went into the living room to grab the white phone on the table. She is going to be needing a new one once Jim and herself get settled with the living arrangements.

Dialing her father's number. Right away he picked up having to be close by the phone in his apartment. "Stacy, how are you this evening? He asked with having checked the caller I.D.

"I am fine Dad. I took a chance that you might be home this evening. Listen, I need to ask for tomorrow on whether or not I need to wear my uniform while I am working inside instead of the squad car?" She asked with fully sitting back against the couch.

"Actually Stacy I forgot all about it. But you will need to be wearing your uniform just in case your called into the field. Currently the department is short of help with the up and coming convention down town."

"Ok dad thanks for the information. Good night I will talk to you tomorrow."

"Why such being in a hurry daughter?" He asked but he will honor his daughter's request.

"I am tire dad, it's been a long few days. I need to call Jim in a few moments to make sure his physical therapist showed up for the appointment."


	82. Chapter 82

Chapter 82 **Burning Heart**

Sitting in his chair instead of the bed. As he was waiting for the physical therapist to show up. He's already late 20 minutes, when all of a sudden he heard the apartment door bell ringing.

Slowly he gets up to go over to open the door for the therapist.

"Mr. Corrigan, I am sorry for being late. But it couldn't be helped with the traffic on the main road starting to get heavy with the evening rush hour."

"Come on in Dr. Lowry. Would you care for something to drink before the session begins?" He asked with moving towards the kitchen region.

"Please, I could use some water before starting. And don't worry Jim, I won't be rough on you like the last therapist. I don't need you to complain once again to the admitting office or my boss."

"Ok!" As he hands the therapist his large glass of water. While giving him a few moments to drink the water before starting with the heating pads first.

"Lets get you onto the couch in order to place the heating pads before we start with the exercises." He says with taking the pads out of his gym bag of sorts.

 **After sometime...**

The exercises that he was going through was helping some what with his right leg. Even though his shoulder was sore as hell. Taking his medication from the doctor will be able to help.

As Doctor Lowry was just about done with adding the heating pads once again. "Mr. Corrigan I suggest that you take a hot shower tonight. If you like, I will be happy to help with you holding onto the chair in the shower, while I wash you down." He says, even though he knows that his patient looks upset with a man washing him in the hot shower.

"Very well Doctor Lowry. Lets get this over with before I change my mind." As he got up to head into the bedroom to get a change of clothes for the evening.

While the doctor had grabbed a chair from the kitchen to be placed inside the shower. While the water was running to get it just perfect for the patient.

"All right Mr. Corrigan lets get started." As he helps his patient move into the shower while getting him settled into the chair, a cloth, soap and shampoo.


	83. Chapter 83

Chapter 83 **Burning Heart**

Actually Corrigan was feeling better with the cleaning of his body. He was no longer upset at the fact that the therapist was washing him down in the shower, as the water was just perfect for the patient.

However his right leg and shoulder was starting to throb a little for some reason. But Doctor Lowry had said that it's not uncommon for the areas to still be very sensitive after the explosion he was involved.

After moving the patient out of the shower. He was able to dry off with the help from the therapist. Even though he had asked on whether Corrigan wanted any pain medication to help with the discomfort.

"I think it would be best doctor Lowry that I take the medication, or else I won't be able to sleep this evening." Jim said with a slight smile trying to hide his pain.

"All right Jim, once we get you inside the bedroom. I will check my bag for your medication. Since I was asked by your doctor to carry it every time I come see you."

 **Moments later...**

Doctor Lowry handed Jim a clear glass of water with his two pain pills. "Once you take these, your going to be able to fall asleep right away." His therapist said before placing on his jacket for the ride home. Since he was done for the rest of the evening.

"Thanks, you were a big help today. Call me tomorrow for when my next appointment will be Doctor Lowry."

"I certainly will Mr. Corrigan. Good night and sleep well." He says as Jim walked to the door to lock the apartment door. Before heading back to the bedroom for where he hopes to sleep the rest of the night.


	84. Chapter 84

Chapter 84 **Burning Heart**

It was the next morning for both Jim Corrigan and Stacy. Otherwise Stacy was at her apartment getting dressed for work at the precinct.

She hasn't her uniform on since the explosion. And it felt very strange to have it on. While checking herself into the wall mirror in the bedroom.

She was having a hard time getting herself together. As she was thinking too much about her husband. Never the less, she didn't have the time to call with getting up late.

As for the like of her, she had no idea as to why she had over slept.

First off before leaving the apartment. She needed to make sure she had her pink purse, along with her daily items that she uses all of the time. Along with her savior the revolver as part of her uniform.

And it's been awhile since getting hurt, since she had used the gun.

Finally walking out of her apartment with her uniform jacket. She was glad in a way that the weather was nice than normal of late.

Walking outside. She was able to arrive at her vehicle without a problem. She had to be sure that she had enough gasoline in the tank or else, she will have to stop at the gas station to make her really late to the precinct.

But this time she was lucky enough to have the gas in the tank to move away from the curve and onto the main road.

 **Twenty minutes later she arrived into the parking garage of the precinct. As she was greeted by a number of the morning shift that she hasn't seen since the explosion.**

 **She was very nervous today. Since she was meeting people that have been hearing about her marriage to James Corrigan. And no doubt one of the biggest surprises going in the precinct.**


	85. Chapter 85

Chapter 85 **Burning Heart**

When Stacy had reached the front desk. She was told that Captain Dennis Sherdian needed to speak with her for a moment before heading out into the field.

"Thanks Lt. Galway. I will head there right away." Afterwards she went to take the nearest elevator to take her to the third floor for where her father's office was located.

She couldn't believed it. She hasn't been on this floor in awhile. Actually it was two days before she and Corrigan were injured in the explosion.

She walked out of the elevator to head on down to her father's office. When she arrived, she was able to see that he was alone this time around.

She goes to knock on his door. To let him know that she was coming in.

"Stacy, how are you my dear?" He says with getting up to greet her with a hand shake before moving out from behind the table to hug her.

"Fine dad. Just over slept a little to make it in time for today's shift. Downstairs told me that you wanted to speak with me for a moment." She says with a nervous tone in her voice.

"I wanted to let you know that your going to be riding with Sergeant Hooker until Jim gets back on his feet. Hooker knows to be gentle with you after what has happened the past weeks. He's waiting downstairs for you in car # 54."

"Thanks Dad. I will be going now. I don't wish to upset Sergeant Hooker on my first day back."

"Of course Stacy. Good luck!" He father says with opening up the office door to let her out and head on downstairs to begin her watch.


	86. Chapter 86

Chapter 86 **Burning Heart**

Captain Dennis Sherdian after speaking with his daughter Stacy in his office. He needed to make a quick call to officer James Corrigan to find out on how he's doing this morning.

As he dials the number. Right away Corrigan picked up the phone from the kitchen. We woke earlier after trying to get back to sleep after such a rough night from the discomfort with his right shoulder and leg.

"Dennis, how are you this morning? Did Stacy make it on time for work?" He asked with taking a sip of his hot coffee that he made earlier.

"I am fine Jim. Otherwise my daughter Stacy made it on time for work. She is currently with Sergeant T.J. Hooker being her first day back from her injuries."

"Oh! She is going to just love it having been saddled with Hooker all day long." Corrigan states with a slight chuckle in his tone.

"Not all day Jim. She is only schedule to work just six hours today, before heading into the precinct for paper work that needs to be done."

"She should be happy about the paper work. I will call her later at the precinct."

"No doubt Jim, she is going to be waiting for your phone call on deaf's ear after finishing up her watch with Hooker." Dennis says over the phone. "I will leave you be now. Just make sure you take care of yourself today. Any appointments with your physical therapist?"

"I have to call for an appointment today for the next few days. Otherwise nothing is schedule with the therapist. I will try to watch a couple of movies without hurting my right arm and legs with staying in the same position for several hours." He said to the captain over the phone before he ended the conversation.


	87. Chapter 87

Chapter 87 **Burning Heart**

Stacy's first day back with Sergeant Hooker was a busy one for her over all.

Five minutes inside of the squad car. They had gotten a call from Rosie's bar some ten minutes away from the precinct. There was a disturbance inside with a white male fighting with his wife. Both of them were drunk at the time.

Stacy with her weapon on her side. She wasn't sure of the situation at the time. But Sergeant Hooker did take his weapon out.

But as it turned out with the call. The white male name Davis and his wife Judith decided to give up inside the bar. Saying it wasn't worth it to fight over something really stupid.

Stacy was able to place the cuffs behind the both of them with very little trouble. She was able to give them the rights with taking them to jail. No doubt they will have to decide about getting a lawyer depending on the amount of bail.

Sergeant Hooker was very pleased with Stacy's work today. She was total professional throughout time they were at the bar.

 **Meanwhile at Corrigan's apartment**

He had several friends from the precinct come visit him in the afternoon. He was able to put together sandwiches and drinks. Until afterwards he had received a call from his physical therapist will be coming in the morning to begin his sessions for the next five days.

After his friends had left the apartment. They were on their way over to the precinct to be working the night shift.


	88. Chapter 88

Chapter 88 **Burning Heart**

After finishing up with the two. Sergeant Hooker came over to Stacy asking her on whether she was interested in having a late lunch.

"Sure Hooker. I am actually starving. When we get into the squad car. I will call for a code Seven." She says with handing him a brief report that needs to be turned into the desk.

"Lets go Stacy." Hooker tells her as they walk out of the precinct to head for the squad car.

 **Ten minutes later...**

Stacy and Hooker had stopped at the hot dog stand near the bank. Each of them had ordered two dogs, with fries and a drink. Hooker paid for the food this time around, as Stacy said she would with the next trip.

Sitting at the table. Hooker asked Stacy on how Jim Corrigan has been feeling of late.

"He has a ways to go Hooker with both his right shoulder and leg. He suffers with a great deal of pain at night to kept him from sleeping the entire night." As she finishes the second of her hot dog smothered with onions.

"That's just too bad about James. It must be hard for him to not be back to work in the squad car?" Hooker said with eating the last of his fries.

All of a sudden they heard the mike go off with something about a on going robbery happening at the bank a few moments away from them.

"Did you hear that Hooker?" She states with throwing her garbage into the container next to her.

"Lets go, we will take the call." Hooker ran into the police vehicle to start the car right away before moving towards the destination.


	89. Chapter 89

Chapter 89 **Burning Heart**

After telling the dispatcher about taking the bank robbery call. Hooker tells Stacy not to run the siren. They would like to have the advantage of trying the catch the crooks once they try to come out side.

But for now Stacy was running on full adrelaine, as with Hooker. Stacy had her revolver ready to go once she moves out of the vehicle.

Inside the bank.

There were two white males pointing their weapons at everyone on the floor. Even though they had already shot the older male guard and was dying from the bullet wound into the chest.

Otherwise they were watching outside for any police cars in there view to shoot at. There was nothing for the moment, since the S.W.A.T. commander had asked everyone on the call to stand back.

Only leaving Sergeant Hooker and his partner to try and stop them.

They arrive on the side of the bank for where the Commander David Porter for S.W.A.T. tells them that they are in the front of the bank waiting for something to happen.

"Maybe I can try to talk them out of it Commander Porter, while Stacy tries to keep an eye during the conversation."

"Fine! Lets do this before more patrons are shot leaving a possible chance the guard is dead."

Hooker wearing his vest as with Stacy. She does as she is told. Along with her nerves on edge with a possible another dangergous situation in her life.

 **Moments later...**

Sergeant Hooker started his conversation with one of the robbers.


	90. Chapter 90

Chapter 90 **Burning Heart**

Jim Corrigan after having a late lunch. He turned the TV on to find out what was going on with the news. And right away their was a breaking News broadcast about a bank robbery with the possible chance one of the guards has been shot and killed.

This really perked him up with the cameras showing the police, S.W.A.T. in the area. The reporter was saying something about a Sergeant Hooker was trying to talk the robbers out of the bank before there are more injured.

And in a corner of the bank building was Stacy moving in with her weapon in hand.

Hooker was the best at this type of conversation with the crooks. Some how with being on the verge was able to talk the younger robber to come out. Even though the other one was a little too nervous and was on the verge to start shooting.

Hooker grabbed the first robber quickly, while Stacy ran inside to catch the second robber off guard with shooting him into the shoulder and falling with his weapon dropping into the corner.

Afterwards S.W.A.T. and a medical technician came in to check on the guard that was shot. When the technician using his equipment. It had shown that the guard was dead with having been twice into his chest. It was at this point he had to call in the County Medical Examiner to do an autopsy on the dead guard.

After Hooker was able to have the first robber squared away into the squad car for which a second patrol vehicle was dispatched to the area, and to take him into processing.

 **Meanwhile...**

Sergeant T.J. Hooker went into the bank to see how his partner Stacy was doing. From what he could see in front of him, she was doing a wonderful job.

She had already started to interview the patrons inside. Even though three of them had to be taken to the hospital for shock and stress.

Hooker walking over to his partner very close. "Are you all right?" He asked with concern in his voice.

"Sure Hooker. Everything is peachy right now. But before I can tell you. I was scared shit less after running into the bank once you were able to get the first robber to come out of the bank."

"You did just great. Your partner James Corrigan should be proud of you with today." Hooker said with moving away to survey the area for his records.


	91. Chapter 91

Chapter 90th **Burning Heart**

Captain Dennis Sherdian was arriving at the scene of the bank robbery. He had heard all about the details for when it came to Sergeant Hooker talking the first robber to come out of the bank. While his daughter Officer Stacy Sherdian as well did a great job with getting to the second robber, even though she had no choice to shoot the man having to be drawing his weapon on her and the others inside.

Parking his vehicle on the side of the bank building. Captain Sherdian was able to get a up to date report from the S.W.A.T. commander in charge.

"There you are Dennis. I must tell you that your people did an outstanding job today with taking down the robbers inside. It's just a damn shame the guard had to be killed because of them."

"I know Jack. Is there anything else I should know about?" Captain Sherdian asked with looking for Sergeant Hooker and his daughter.

"If your looking for Hooker and your daughter. They left some ten minutes earlier. They were heading back out on their patrol Dennis. You can always call them on the walkie Talkie and ask them on how their doing over all." Commander Jack Wilson of S. . said to the Captain and long time personnel friend.

"Thanks Jack. I will call them later. I need to head back into the office to finish up more paperwork and other items that is normal for the day."

"Take care Dennis. Don't work too hard my friend."


	92. Chapter 92

Chapter 91 **Burning Heart**

Stacy couldn't wait to finish up her shift with Sergeant Hooker after today at the bank. She wanted to spend her time with her husband James Corrigan at his apartment.

Something is going to be done in regard to the living arrangements. Having to pay out two rents and bills was going to be too much on their salaries.

Currently she was in the patrol car after finishing up a call for wife having to being beaten by her husband. He was caught red handed for when he was going to hit his wife over the head with a pipe outside in their yard.

Sergeant Hooker pointing his gun at the larger man. While Stacy placed the cuffs on his wrists behind his back, even though it was a little difficult at first. Afterwards after hollering at the man about his rights. He was able to finally understand as he was placed in the squad car. While his wife stayed in the house to wait for a therapist to speak with her about the physical abused.

Getting back to the precinct. It was getting to the end of their watch. Hooker said that he would finish up the rest of the paperwork. While sending her to the lockers to change and just leave for the rest of the day.

Officer Stacy Sherdian was some what shocked in regard to Hooker's sending her home instead of staying the extra 30 minutes.

Walking into the locker area. She was able to change rather quickly and head out for her yellow Volkswagen and just go home to see her husband.

She had the feeling, she was finally going to let loose on the man and just catch him off guard. She just hopes that she won't be able to hurt him too much.

Taking 20 minutes to arrive at his apartment complex. She was able to find a parking spot just about in front of the apartment entrance door. And for which was opened for a change by one of the dwellers that lives in the complex.

Walking inside to the lighted hallway. She was able to walk towards the elevator taking her to the sixth floor.

Instead of using the keys. She decided to knock on the door. Hopefully he would opened it quickly. And he does! He was never so happy to see his wife as with Stacy Sherdian. Right away with pushing him into the door gently, this is where she went hard into him with starting with the kissing...


	93. Chapter 93

Chapter 93 **Burning heart**

 **Author notes: For those reading this story. Please be advised this chapter will change to M rating due to the sexual encounter between Stacy and James Corrigan.**

Stacy couldn't believed it that having sex with her husband finally was a beautiful thing. Even though he wasn't complaining about the pain he was feeling with his shoulder and leg.

She was able to find the proper area for where she won't hurt him for when it came to entering her on the couch. It wasn't going to last all that long due to the fact his physical health still needs to recovered.

And since this was the first time between the both of them as husband and Wife. Stacy wasn't going to be disappointed in spite of what she has done to him.

Meanwhile ...

Jim was playing with her breasts to at least give her a thrill at least. Even though it's been a long time that Corrigan was able to have an orgasm. It was quick for him, but it was enough for now. Until his body and mentally will be able to heal until that time...

 **Moments later...**

Stacy was pleased, along with the fact she was able to get her husband into the shower for cleaning purposes only.

"I am sorry Jim to hurt you. I just couldn't help myself any further. The next time I will have to think the process through."

"Good idea my sweet. I need to be more healthy before we decide to do this again." As he kisses her on the lips before the cleaning started with their bodies.


	94. Chapter 94

Chapter 94 **Burning Heart**

After the shower. Stacy wasn't able to stay for too long. She knew with having to hurt her husband. She would have to head back to her apartment to sleep. Especially when she has a early morning shift with Sergeant Hooker.

Drying off together in the bath room. Corrigan had a feeling Stacy was going to go back to her apartment to sleep.

"Stacy, please don't worry about it. I am going to be fine in a short amount of time. I am just glad that we were able to get married in the hospital. We have the rest of our lives to be together."

"I know Jim. I just was just too stupid to have hurt you with the sex act. Even your doctors had warned me about trying too soon." She states with going to brush her long blonde locks.

While her husband combed his hair into place.

Moments later from inside the living room. She was getting herself ready to leave for the night.

"You really don't have to leave all this soon. I will be missing you a great deal." Corrigan says to her with taking Stacy into his arms for the moment.

"I must go. And besides I have an early shift in the morning with Sergeant Hooker. I will pick up something at one of the stores for when I leave. You can always call for Chinese food as well for your dinner." Stacy says with a smile. She goes to place on her blue jacket and grabs her purse that was laying on the coffee table.

"Call me tomorrow Stacy when your able to have the chance. Knowing Hooker, he will no doubt keep you plenty busy out in the field. Good night Love!" He kisses her for the final time this evening.


	95. Chapter 95

Chapter 95 **Burning Heart**

After arriving home to her apartment. She turned on all of the lights. She feels safer at times for when she does this. But tonight she was pissed off at herself for being so stupid with the sex act to hurt her husband after just getting out of the hospital.

She was hungry. So she decided to call for Chinese while looking for the menu in the kitchen cupboard. She moves over to the house phone laying on the kitchen counter.

Dialing the number she was able to speak with the usual person that answers all of the time. She placed the order for Shrimp with lobster sauce with egg roll and egg drop soup a small one. After wards she asked on how long it's going to take to deliver.

The woman on the phone tells her it's going to take 30 minutes at best to arrive at her apartment address.

Afterwards she went to open the door for the delivery person for when ever he or she arrives.

She than walked into the bedroom to head for her closet. She needed to look for something to wear tomorrow. From what she knows, she and Hooker will be doing under cover work at some bar/saloon called Joe's Tavern.

There has been a rumor that a number of drug Enforcement(Crooked) members have been selling illegal weapons, Cocaine and other drugs in the area.

It was going to be a long day for her and sergeant Hooker. She won't know when she is going to have a chance to call her husband during that time.

She was able to find the perfect outfit to wear, along with her black heels and pieces of jewelry to add into the scene.

Looking at the time...

She heard the door knocking. It was a little early for the food. But never the less she went to check and found it to be the delivery person.

Stating the fact the food was made quickly, along the fact that traffic was very light for a change. The money was left on the coffee table. Stacy went over to pay the delivery person, along with a four dollar tip as always.


	96. Chapter 96

Chapter 96 **Burning Heart**

It was the next day very early. Stacy needed to be at the station at 7.30 a.m. She had a briefing with Sergeant T.J. Hooker to go over the details for when she gets inside of the bar. While Hooker does his normal routine as a drunk at the time.

She didn't bother with the uniform. She went outside in her under cover outfit. For which she would wind up with a number of men whistling at her with the way she was dressing.

She placed a light blue jacket on with the chill of the early morning. Traffic was starting to be heavy with the height of the rush hour beginning.

Moving into her Volkswagen. She first checked once again her purse. Inside is supposed to have her revolver, bullets, money, make up and most of all I.D. badge.

Afterwards she was on the way over...

 **Precinct outside...**

 **Sergeant Hooker drove into the parkway in his old Chevy dressed as a real drunken bum.**

 **The officers that were driving into the parking lot of the station. They were mostly shaking their heads with the appearance of Hooker.**

 **He tried to explain to them it was an under cover operation. Otherwise they mostly just laughed at him.**

 **Looking at his watch on his right wrist. He waited for Stacy to arrived. And when she did arrive into the parking lot. It was done in real style, along with the fact Stacy really turned his head for the most part.**

 **"I must admit Sherdian. You really look the part this morning."**

 **"Thanks Hooker. We might as well go inside for the briefing. It's going to be an interesting day overall."**

 **"I agree with you. Come on lets go." Hooker announced with carrying his wine bottle in his right hand to look his part.**


	97. Chapter 97

Chapter 97 **Burning Heart**

The two of them walked into the under cover office of Captain Terrell Williams. He looked up at the two characters that had walked into his office. He just couldn't believed it while shaking his head.

"I must say Hooker, you really look the part. As with your partner Stacy Sherdian. But never the less we have a big job ahead of us with trying to find out who is responsible with being a traitor to the precinct."

"Sir, you mean with the weapons, jewels and drugs that are coming into the region from the East Coast?" Stacy said with taking the file from the captain to read it, as with Sergeant Hooker.

"Exactly! This nonsense has been going on the past six months. But it's only been the past month or so that certain officers have been showing up at Rose's bar down town. We need to find out who before this entire situation only gets worst."

"Sir, are we going to be having any back up with the mission?" Stacy asked with lifting her head from the file that was filled with all types of information.

"None to answer your question. Sergeant Hooker is going to try and watch your back at all times while your inside the bar. However there might be a chance for when one of the customers involved just might asked you to leave the bar and go elsewhere."

"And just where is that Captain Terrell Williams?" Sherdian asked while watching Hooker's reaction.

"That's a good question Stacy. Your going to have to play it by ear for when it does happens. Now the both of you need to get out of here to start your under cover work. By the way your father Captain Sherdian has been advised of the situation."

"Oh, just great!" She said to the captain before handing back the file onto his already full desk with under cover operations."


	98. Chapter 98

Chapter 98 **Burning Heart**

Hooker was driving the blue SUV vehicle as part of the under cover operation. Stacy was sitting in the front finishing up reading the file that was given to them.

"Hooker or rather James this is not going to be easy trying to figure out just who are the bad guys in this sting operation." Stacy or rather Maggie replied to James with moving out of the parking lot of the precinct.

"Before we arrive at our destination. Have you had the chance to call Jim as yet?" Hooker asked the question that came out of the blue.

"No to answer your question Hooker. I will call him with using the pay phone. I just don't like leaving him in the dark on what exactly I am doing."

 **15 minutes later at a local deli. There were a row of telephones against the wall of the deli store.**

Stacy had gotten out of the SUV to make her call to her husband.

Right away he picked up the phone from inside the living room. He was very happy to hear from his wife.

" I can't talk long. We are only a few blocks from the bar that Hooker and I are investigating. How are you feeling?" She asked with emotion.

"I am fine. Just missing you a great deal Stacy. Do me a favor and just be very careful today with Hooker?"

"I will try my darling. I have to go now. Try and take it easy Jim. Love you." Before the phone call ended with the operator

She quickly moved over to the SUV with Hooker inside. "Ok, lets get moving Hooker.

 **Moments Later Hooker parked the car across the ways from the bar. With the both of them walking separate into the dimly lite place.**


	99. Chapter 99

Chapter 99 **Burning Heart**

Maggie walked over to the bar counter for where their were two bar tenders working. The both of them were much older than normal.

"What would like to have young lady?" Andy Kaufman in his late fifties asked the customer.

"Well now I would like to have a whiskey if possible." She laid down a $20.00 bill onto the counter. For which Andy took off the counter to make the change. "Here you go. By the way what is your first name?"

Taking the money off the counter. Maggie hands a $5.00 bill into Andy's hand to really shock him in a way. "My name is Maggie, and I am here to have a good time when ever possible Andy.

As she took a sip of her drink. While waiting to see where James had gone for those few moments. He had come out of the men's room looking to see on whether any of the officers that was mention in the meeting would be around. So far only one of them working the bar was around.

James went to sit down at one of the corner tables alone. As the bar tender Jake besides Andy came over to ask on what he would like to have to drink.

James looks up to see the bar tender with his order pad. On what he would like to have.

"Oh, yes. I would like to have two gins and one Scotch on the rocks for myself. Do you happen to sell food like with Chicken in the basket with fries?"

"Sure enough sir. I will place the order into the kitchen while you wait. But in the meantime, you can drink up and be merry." He says with a wide grin while taking the money off the table from him.

 **During this session with the start of the under cover operation. Nothing basically was going on at this time.**

 **They decided to come back later late in the evening to see what type of action they might come up with the employees.**


	100. Chapter 100

Chapter 100 **Burning Heart**

Jim Corrigan was pacing the floor of the bedroom. He was thinking too much of his wife Stacy having to to see her at the bar going under cover.

She had done this before over the years. But this was the first time as his wife was the part that was making it difficult.

He needed to do something about the stress. In spite of his shoulder and leg. He went into the bathroom to turn on the shower making sure the water wasn't too hot to get inside.

One thing for sure. Stacy had left plenty of towels, small cloths and accessories for a shower that can clean.

Taking off his pajamas dropping them to the floor. He went inside to have the water soak down onto his body still in great shape after all of these years as an police officer.

Stacy was sitting with hooker from inside the vehicle a few blocks away from Rose's bar.

Using binoculars to see if any of their suspects were around. She was able to let Hooker that she was going back into the bar.

There was a ladies room at the Pizza restaurant across from them. She needed to change her clothes and freshen up with her make up.

"I will be back in ten minutes Hooker. Did you want a slice of pizza?" She asked with carrying her things before hearing Hooker's answer.

"Please get me two slices, since it looks like I will be here for a couple of hours."

"Will do Hooker."


	101. Chapter 101

Chapter 101 **Burning Heart**

Aka Maggie once again having changed. She walked back into the bar. For those that had walked in earlier. The three of the older men were having a meeting near the juke box discussing money.

One of them lifted their head to notice Maggie walking over to the bar tender to ask for a shot of Whiskey this time around.

"I see that you came back for more action little lady."The bar tender says to Maggie while telling her the drink is on the house this time around.

"Thanks! I never wasn't expecting it." She replied with a quick kiss to his cheek.

"Your very welcomed Maggie. If you want action. Those three in the corner over by the juke box are looking for anything they can get their hands on."

"Oh really! Maybe I should walk over their and just say hi. Along with you coming over with three drinks for them." She handed him another bill. But this time it was a fifty in stead.

"Will do Maggie. Anything for you my dear.' He went to work to put together the three drinks for those sitting in the corner.

The one name Nick looked up to see Maggie walking over with a smile. When she introduce herself. Nick came over to bring another chair from one of the empty tables.

A moment later the bar tender came over with the three scotch on the rocks, whiskey and one other. "Here you go gentlemen, the lady brought the three drinks for you to have. Enjoy yourself boys!" He said with a smirk while heading back to the bar.

Meanwhile outside...

Hooker aka James was getting bored having to stayed in his vehicle. Looking at the time on his wrist watch. He decided it was time to go on inside...


	102. Chapter 102

Chapter 102 **Burning Heart**

Maggie was rather impressed with this guy name Nick. She was going to be talking a great deal while they were serving her the drinks.

"Little lady...what type of work is your survival?" Nick asked while sipping his drink. She had a feeling with the question that she was going to get a lot done this evening finally.

"Would you believe I am a first grade teacher that doesn't make all that money to survive? Otherwise I try to do my best to make ends meat every month.

"Me! I am retired at this time from my position working for the police department. I used to work under cover for then years with my partners over at that table trying to find stolen weapons and drugs."

"Impressive Nick. I do hope you will be able to find your niche in the coming weeks. Unlike that man having to stepped up to the bar looking like he lost his entire life."

"Why don't I asked him to come on over while I order drinks on the house?" Nick says with getting up from his seat to speak with James.

James looks up from the drink he had in front of him. It was a Bourbon for which on rare occasions Hooker would have them.

"Sure buddy why not! I have nothing else to live for at this point of my life." James announced while moving off his stool to join the group in the corner over by the Juke box.

The bar tender had brought over another chair for James to sit on. Currently James was rather enjoying himself with the role playing. Hopefully tonight they will be lucky!

 **Two hours later..**

Nick and Maggie having finished their evening. He walked her outside to have her leave for her home. He didn't think it was fair to push himself on her this first night.

"Thank you, Nick. I had a wonderful time." She kissed him onto the cheek.

"Me to Maggie." This is when he handed her a small envelope.

"What's this Nick?" She asked with great curiosity.

"Take it. Please don't open it until your inside your home. You can do anything you wish with it without no strings attached."

"Thank you, your so sweet Nick. Good night." She walks away to head on down the street to get into her vehicle. While Nick leaves to head the opposite direction.


	103. Chapter 103

Chapter 103 **Burning Heart**

Just after James Left as well the bar. He walked down the street to meet up with Maggie. She was sitting inside the vehicle waiting for him.

"What did you **, Hooker** think of the situation tonight?" Stacy asked while handing the envelope that was given to her by Nick.

"We hit the right situation this time. I might say that this Nick is a real charmer. I would love to find out on what those three are talking about. By the way what's inside the envelope?" Hooker asked with Stacy pulling out the $100.00 bills for her to spend on herself. He whistled at the amount of dough that was inside.

"I plan to spend this money. Unless your getting an itching to say something to our superior officer, my father?"

"Who me!" Hooker laughed while getting behind the wheel to move out of the area. The both of them would head on home for the evening.

Meanwhile inside the Rose's bar. Nick and his two friends walked over to the bar tender to ask for three drinks. The bar tender asked the three on what they thought of the two that had come in earlier.

"It's a good possible chance we might be able to use the two as decoys along the line. But right now we still need to watch them for anything out of the ordinary like with police activity." Nick says with taking his drink from the top of the counter to head back over to the corner near the Juke box.

When he saw his friends Jerry And Anderson. Nick with a low voice asked about the truck that was supposed to be coming in filled with the cocaine and weapons that was taken from the three precincts weeks ago.

"From what I understand. The cocaine and the guns will be arriving sometime tomorrow night. The buyer is looking for a full payment or else he won't deliver." Jerry announced with sipping his Whiskey.

"Good enough Jerry. I am going to finish this drink to head on home it's been a long day for all of us."


	104. Chapter 104

Chapter 104 **Burning Heart**

Stacy was thinking a great deal about this evening. And the money that was given to her as a ploy. She will surely be showing the cash to her husband once she arrives home.

No doubt she has a feeling that he's going to say something about it once she walks into the apartment.

Finding the parking spot in the front of the apartment complex. For which she was lucky this evening. Normally the parking spaces would be all taken up.

Locking up the vehicle for now. Since she won't be staying all that long once she explains the operation to Jim and the money.

Walking up the stairs to the apartment entrance for which was opened. She headed for the short elevator ride to the floor for where she and her husband will be living in the months ahead.

She found the door opened to the apartment. Corrigan was sitting at the kitchen table working on the laptop when he looks up to see a surprise. His wife dressed to the hilt, and holding onto an envelope filled with money.

She goes to hand it to him. "What's all this Stacy?" He asked with getting up slowly from the table to kiss her.

"A bribe from one of the three police officers that we are after with the investigation. I plan on using this money to enhance my wardrobe further to get into the inner circle."

"Good luck my sweet with that one. By the way what does Hooker think of the idea?"

"He's all for it Jim. I wanted to show you the money before heading back to my apartment. I have a feeling the next few days is going to be very interesting."

"I won't push you any further. Please be very careful in your movements the next few days, ok?" He says with moving in to hug his wife before she leaves for the rest of the evening.


	105. Chapter 105

Chapter 105 **Burning Heart**

In the apartment complex two miles away from the **Rose's bar.** Nick had gotten home to the sound of very quiet. Before doing anything at all. He walked over to his bar in the corner of the living room.

You would think that he had enough for the evening after all of the drinking he did with his police buddies. Mixing a scotch on the rocks, he headed for the black couch having to be sitting in the middle of the room.

He grabbed his phone to call someone very important. Even though he's playing a double cross game on his friends. Dialing the Attorney's General Office at this late hour. He was always told to call at this time.

The number was able to go through to the person. "Robert, it's Nick. I wanted to let you know that I made contact with Stacy and Hooker at the Rose's bar. We are taking some chances with going through with this entire under cover operation."

"We need to do this Nick in order to keep a close eye on the entire operation. Even if it means having Stacy Sherdian and T.J. Hooker eventually getting hurt in the process. I promised Captain Sherdian that it wouldn't happen."

"Lets hope not Robert. And besides there is a huge shipment of cocaine due to arrive from the harbor. We don't as yet have which lot at this time. But I have sources working to find out very soon."

"All right than get back to me as soon as possible with the information. Good night Nick and good luck." This is when the phone conversation goes dead.

At least Nick knew the situation going on. He wasn't going to take any further chances.


	106. Chapter 106

Chapter 105 **Burning Heart**

Captain Dennis Sherdian was having a restless night of trying to sleep in his bed. After the rough day at the station, he would of thought that he would be able to sleep.

However it wasn't possible with the twisting and turning worrying about his daughter Stacy with the latest mission.

It was at this particular moment the phone started to ring in his room. He had brought it into the bedroom just in case for these purposes. And now it's happening with someone important calling him at this late hour.

Removing himself from the bed. He went over to pick up the phone from the dresser. "Hello, who is this?" He asked on a even tone of voice.

"Dennis, it's Robert Cummingham of the Attorney General's Office. I wanted to let you know I made contact with my source involved with the latest under cover mission. Your department is going to have to be on their toes with the up and coming Cocaine shipment from the harbor."

"That soon Robert?" He asked with a serious under tone.

"Yes...and my source working at the Rose's Bar with the two others were able to make contact with your daughter Stacy and Hooker. Money has been so far exchange with Stacy. As for Hooker, that will probably come with-in the next few days."

"At least so far the under cover operation is running smoothly at this time." Sherdian says over the phone to the Attorney General's in charge of the office.

"I will keep this short Dennis. No doubt your not been able to sleep all that well of late?" He hit it on the nose for when it comes to the Captain of the Los Angelos precinct.

"Exactly right Robert! Good night and keep me in touch the next few days of the operation." He replied with a long yawn...

"I surely will Dennis. Night..." As the phone call ends with deadly silence.


	107. Chapter 107

Chapter 107 **Burning Heart**

Since it was the next morning at Stacy's apartment. She was holding onto the envelope with the money that was given to her by Jake.

She had decided to go out shopping for a few hours before calling her husband to check and see how he's doing.

She needed to spice up her wardrobe with the under cover operation. She doesn't want Jake or the others to get bored with her at all.

God forbid her own father is going to be pissed off at her for doing something stupid like this. But it's a mission that needs to be done or else this entire area is going to flooded with illegal drugs and weapons to have the crime rate sky rocket.

Getting herself ready to head for the mall. She checked her purse with her revolver just in case of trouble. She had her I.D., the money, keys and most of all the make up that she uses all of the time.

Turning out the lights in the apartment. She locked the door to take the elevator down to the first level and her vehicle. She was wearing a light blue jacket since the temperature was only in the low fifties for this time of the year.

Finding her vehicle in great shape for when it comes to gasoline, oil and brakes. She moved out of the parking space to head on down to the local mall.

So for the next two hours. She was able to find a number of dresses for which she will be wearing for the operation. She was even surprised on the colors she choose to buy, along with the accessories, shoes and even hats.

She had spend a little over $500.00 total. This includes lunch for herself before deciding to make that call to her husband. Afterwards it would be the Rose's bar to start up the operation once again.


	108. Chapter 108

Chapter 108 **Burning Heart**

And during this time with Stacy finishing her shopping at the mall. She would be heading on over to Rose's bar.

However in the local area. There was a shipment of drugs coming on into the region. Three local employees working for retired police officers.

These drugs would be brought to a local Italian pizza restaurant. The owner had asked the delivery to be brought upstairs for where they will be placed into a vault for now. Until It was time for the local under ground to take over and give out the drugs to those that had paid for them.

"Jerome make sure the next delivery to secured. I don't want the real police stopping them." The owner of the pizza restaurant some four miles away from Rose's Bar.

"Yes sir. Speaking of which. Since I am done here. I will be heading on over to Rose's bar for a drink. Jerome, would you like to join me for an hour before the dinner time crowd starts to roam on into the restaurant?"

And in the meantime...

Stacy had parked her vehicle two blocks away from the bar. She needed to be sure that she was looking the way she supposed to be dressed, and she was.

Taking her time walking. She was going over the list of names she had already met inside including Nick. Since he was the one that had given her the money to be used.

Reaching the door. There were a number of customers arriving for the mid afternoon hour.

She would say hello and smile before walking on in to scan the crowd. And in the far corner she was able to find Nick and two others talking about something with drinks in front of them.

She went to the bar. This time there was a different bar tender working. She asked the older man name Greg to send three drinks over to Nick and his two friends.

"Sure enough." As she placed money down onto the bar counter to pay for them, While she waited to see what will happened afterwards.


	109. Chapter 109

Chapter 109 **Burning Heart**

Maggie aka Stacy was having butterflies in her stomach. while waiting to see what happens next.

When Nick looked over and saw that it was Maggie. He and his two friends accepted the drinks from her. While asking the bar tender to have her to come and join them.

When she had saw the bar tender come back over. He had told Maggie that it was all right the three of them. She said ok to him while walking on over.

Meanwhile outside the region. The truck had arrived into it's destination carrying the drugs and weapons. The ex retired police officers from different precinct had to be quick about it.

Because there was always a possible chance that under cover officers might of been watching them on the main route.

However they were watching them. They had orders not to bother them until the proper time.

Any way for Maggie, she was rather enjoying herself until later when James aka T.J. Hooker came in to play his role as a bum from the streets.

Nick had asked Maggie to dance with him in the corner over by the music player. She agreed. Even though it's been a long time that she had gone dancing with her police friends or even with her husband James Corrigan. Who was at home inside his apartment worrying about his wife Stacy with the under cover operation.

Maggie was feeling very comfortable with Nick. Even though he's a crook, and it's a shame he's using his years as a police officer to make others paid.

"Did you happened to use the money I gave you to go shopping?" He asked the question in her ear.

"Actually I did today at the mall. Sweetie thanks for the money a great deal. And when ever you need for me to do anything for you special with no questions asked." She said with a smile.

Nick was rather surprised in what she said about doing anything special for him. Matter in fact he needed her for a drug run. But he needed to be entirely sure that she can be trusted entirely.

"Not today Maggie. Maybe if your available in the morning we can meet outside this bar and discuss it further, if this is ok with you?" Nick said while looking over at his friends.

"It's fine Nick. Just call me to let me know the time this evening. Otherwise for now I will leave to run my other errands."

"I will be sure to call before it's too late. Good night any way Maggie." He kisses her on the cheek instead of the lips.

She walks away to head for the door. Even though all of the sudden she was being bothered by the bum. He followed her out to give him the information quickly before the others came out after him...

James was disappointed that he wasn't able to get close to the woman. He walked backed in to the bar placing down coins for his drinks.


	110. Chapter 110

Chapter 110 **Burning Heart**

When James went over to the bar. He was pissed off with throwing his coins onto the bar counter. While the bar tender was watching what he was doing wondering why he was upset.

He came over with a free drink for the bum. "What's wrong James?" He asked the question with setting down his bourbon onto the top of the counter.

"That woman just leaving. She wouldn't even give me the day of light. She pushed me away into the wall trying to kiss her."

"What did you expect James? She is a different type of lady for when it comes to romance. Maybe next time you might get lucky with her or anyone else. Are you basically looking for action to make extra monies into your pocket?"

"I am Donald. Do you know of someone that might help me in that area with having extra money in my hands?"

"Ok, stay right here. Those men in the corner will be able to help with your funds. But there has to be no questions asked at this point. Understand James?"

"I do very much Donald. I just need the cash very badly for my habit, bills and trying to stay afloat in my tiny studio apartment." James says to keep the bar tender interested with his story.

Donald walked over to Erik and Anders telling him about the man at the bar. "Gentlemen, he's desperate at this time, and he won't be asking you any type of questions. I suggest that you use him now with the next shipment coming in with-in the next hour."

Erik is the first to speak up. "Fine, we will use him. I just hope to god he doesn't turn out to be part of the under cover division of the L.A. county precinct. Tell him we will need him now with a job." Plus the fact Erik takes three $100.00 bills to be given to James for the job.

 **Moments later...**

 **James, Erik and Anders were on there way out of the bar. In order to meet up with the delivery of $20 million dollars worth of drugs and weapons at a local Gym some five miles away from the Rose's bar.**


	111. Chapter 111

Chapter 111 **Burning Heart**

Stacy had no idea what was going to happen with Hooker once she left the bar. Right now she was heading to see her husband Corrigan for a little while before going home to her apartment.

Parking her car in the front of the apartment complex. She was glad that no one was around to ask her any type of police questions or anything else that was important.

Walking up the stairs and inside for which the door wasn't lock for a change. She took the elevator to the sixth floor. She had already called him earlier to let him know that she was coming.

Her husband had left the front door of the apartment opened. So that she didn't need to use her keys with getting inside.

Corrigan was waiting for her in the living area. He was sitting down on the couch relaxing in spite of his right leg and shoulder.

"Hey! You made it Stacy? How is Hooker today with the under cover operation?" He asked with moving to sit up more comfortable.

She comes over to kiss him on the top of his head and cheek.

"I left just when he pulled his bum routine with going after me for sex. No doubt he was able to hook up with the men we made contact a few days ago."

"Lets just hope that Hooker was able to make an connection and knows about the drug/weapons shipment coming into the area." This info surprised her with where or who told him this news.

"If your looking at me like this way. It was your father that called me to let me know the jest of the situation." He says with a crooked smile.

"James Corrigan, I should of known my father was the one to call you."

Somewhere near a storage building

A large black truck was being parked with Hooker and the two men from the bar were parking it with the cocaine and weapons to be stored.

James aka Hooker moved out from the back with Erik and Anders having to opened the side entrance.

James was asked to start carrying the large black bags filled with weapons to be stored inside until the buyer came with the funds before giving them out to those interested.

After thirty minutes of moving back and forth. Everyone was done with locking up the storage entrance for another time.

"James where do you want to be dropped off?" Anders asked with getting inside the front seat to drive this time.

"You can drop me off at Rose's bar. I plan on having a few more drinks before going on home."

"Ok the bar it will be. Hop into the back and we will drive to the bar before dropping this truck for where it belongs in the first place."


	112. Chapter 112

Chapter 112 **Burning Heart**

James aka T.J. Hooker was dropped off at the bar. Erik and Anders headed out on home for where ever there apartment was located.

Walking inside. There was no one of the contact officers around. Since Nick had gone home, while Erik and Anders had finished up the run with placing the drugs and weapons inside the storage warehouse.

James asked the bar tender now a new man on duty for the rest of the evening. Placing the ten dollar bill onto the counter. He ordered two whiskey's for his pallet.

He wasn't going to be staying all that long. He would call Captain Sheridan to find out on whether he would be in his office or home.

After ten minutes with spacing out the two drinks. He told the bar tender that he was done for tonight. After running to the men's room for a moment to go to the bathroom quick. He came back outside to head for the entrance of Rose's bar.

Checking around the area. He went to take a walk down a couple of blocks to reach his vehicle. But first he went across the street to use the row of telephone booths to call the captain.

Taking out the coins that he was going to need. He dialed the number of the precinct to be connected to the Captain.

And right away Captain Sherdian picked up right away. "Dennis it's Hooker. I am calling to let you know I made contact with Erik and Anders having his retired officers for the under ground stored a number of drugs and weapons in the storage warehouse."

"What's the address Hooker so that I can have the under cover division keep an eye on it until the proper time to arrest everyone involved?" Sherdian announced with picking up a pen and paper to write down the address that Hooker gave him over the phone.

"I or Stacy will be keeping you updated on those three men we mention. I believe that I heard them say about another shipment was due with-in the week coming up from Mexico. It's going to be a large shipment at that Dennis."

"Thanks Hooker, I will be sure the proper authorities about the shipment coming from Mexico. No doubt the F.B.I. would need to be involved overall. I will call the director of Washington, D.C. after I am done talking to you."

"Well than I am finished for now Dennis. I will head on home and stay there for the rest of the night. I will call you in the morning for any updates."

"Good night Hooker." As the phone goes dead with running out of funds for the call. Hooker came out to go across the street and into his vehicle to head on home.


	113. Chapter 113

Chapter 113 **Burning Heart**

Stacy arrived at her husband's apartment after today 's meet with Nick and shopping. She used the keys to let herself inside the apartment complex.

She felt strange after spending the money that was given to her by Nick. However she did say something to James about it. Since it was him to have her go shopping at the mall in order to impress those involved in the bar.

She found him asleep on the long brown couch. She had known that his energies with his right shoulder and leg won't be the same for awhile.

Noticing for the fact he didn't have a blanket on him. She had gone into the bedroom to take the top quilt off the bed to bring it into the living room and place it onto her husband.

And for which he never moved once. It was no sense for her to stay when she needed to meet with Nick in the morning outside of the Rose's bar. He had something to say to her about a possible quick job probably involving drugs or weapons.

She went to find a piece of paper to write a note to her husband. She would tell him that she will call early in the morning before heading out.

Placing it on the coffee table. She had to be very quiet with locking up after she leaves. One thing for sure, she has been missing him a great deal.

However thinking too much about sex will have to be placed on the back burner for now with the under cover operation and most of all his health.


	114. Chapter 114

Chapter 113 **Burning Heart**

When Stacy arrived home at her apartment complex. She was at odds with herself with having to leave her husband alone. Even though he was sound asleep when she left to come back here.

Turning on all of the lights in the apartment. She felt safer this way knowing that no one would be able to come in without her knowing something is going on.

Taking off her blue coat. She hung it up into the hall closet off from the bedroom. Afterwards she left her purse with her revolver into the dresser draw from inside the bedroom.

No way would she be able to leave her gun out into the open while there are guests walking around.

After changing out of her clothes and into her pajamas. She needed to call her father to let him know about tomorrow with Nick.

She had no idea where her father would be at this time. Especially when his schedule changes all of the time.

 **Meanwhile at the precinct for this late hour.**

Captain Dennis Sherdian was working the over night shift this time around. He was coming back to his office after having roll call downstairs with his officers before heading out into the streets.

His phone was ringing when he entered inside. He went to grab the phone to answer it.

"Hello! Who is this calling?" He says with sitting down on his chair behind the desk.

"Dad, it's Stacy. I had no idea you would be working the over night. I needed to let you know that I have a meeting with Nick in the morning to discuss some type of business outside the bar."

"When you find out Stacy. Please be sure to contact the precinct and let them know on what is going to happen with the meeting."

"I will as quick as I am able to Dad. Unless Nick has other ideas with his plans to bring in the drugs and weapons to a new area without having to get caught. I must go now and get ready for bed. I have to be up really early before the meeting with Nick."

"Good night my daughter and be very careful." He hangs up the phone to start work on his paper work.


	115. Chapter 115

Chapter 115 **Burning Heart**

Stacy woke up around six o' clock a.m. She had everything laid out for today with her clothing. She was told by Nick to wear pants and a loose top for where they would be going. At this point she had no idea where that was going to be at this time.

Getting ready, having something quick to eat for breakfast. Mostly it consist of black coffee, toast and orange juice. Later when she was free. She would stop at some restaurant to have something more essential to her body.

Checking her purse. She would have to place her revolver inside her pants onto a holster that she normally keeps at home.

She was all set. Walking outside with feeling the chill in the air. It feels like it's going to either rain or snow with the forecasters are predicting for sometime later in the evening.

Quickly she moved over to her vehicle in order to make it on time with meeting Nick on the outside of the bar.

 **Twenty minutes later she arrives with parking her car on the side of the bar.**

 **Nick was dressed in green fatigues. He noticed her walking up to the front door of Rose's bar.**

 **"I see you made it on time. We need to go now. There is a tug boat docking down in the harbor with weapons of several type, as with drugs. My two associates on the operation are waiting for us to help take the merchandise off the boat and place the items on a truck to be taken to a storage area five miles away from the harbor."**

 **"Well than lets go Nick. I don't wish to miss out on the part of the action." She says with excitement in her tone.**


	116. Chapter 116

Chapter 116 **Burning Heart**

Stacy and Nick arrived down to the harbor area with the two associates waiting for them.

Nick used his own vehicle to drive Stacy over to the harbor. Lot 67th in the far corner of the harbor.

Helping Maggie aka Stacy out of the car. They met up with Sammy and Daniel at the entrance heading towards the tug boat already moved into position for the four to remove the stolen merchandise.

Nick tells Maggie to remove the drugs from the white sand bags from the side of the tug boat. The captain of the tug stayed inside his cabin until everyone was done taking off the items and placing them on the truck.

Taking four trips back and forth of the white bags. Maggie was done, while she waited for further orders.

The weapons containers needed three men to take them off the tug boat and into the truck. This took longer than possible for all three of the men.

After an hour of dragging the weapons onto the truck. They were ready to drive over to the storage warehouse five miles away.

Maggie had to ask on how she was going to get home to the bar again.

"Don't worry Maggie. We are coming back here to pick up my vehicle, while the others will be using there own parked elsewhere outside the harbor."

"Thank you, I was being a little panicky at this point. But I am glad we were able to finish up with removing all of the merchandise from the tug boat."

"There is going to be another tug boat like this one with-in another week. Just as long as the police officials aren't advise of the merchandise by a snitch."

"I doubt that it is going to happen some time soon Nick."

A moment later...

Nick tells Maggie to sit in the front with him, since he's going to be driving over to the storage warehouse


	117. Chapter 117

Chapter 117 **Burning Heart**

Stacy stayed quiet while she was sitting in the front with Nick. She needed to call her father and her husband once she gets back to her vehicle.

Nick had mention they were getting close to the warehouse to drop off the merchandise. He told her to stay in the truck until they were done.

He stops the vehicle on the side of the building. In order to hide from the police or any type of security vehicles that might be in the area.

It was raining lightly. Nick told the men to hurry up quickly with placing all of the merchandise inside the two lots.

This took with Nick's help almost an hour with moving the heavy items having to be the weapons. Afterwards into lot two would be the cocaine and other drugs.

With the hour. The rain had started to pick up harder. Nick had to drive slowly with the rain pouring down heavy.

"I will drop you off at your car instead of getting soaked with walking over." Nick says to Maggie, along with handing her a small white envelope filled with fifty dollar bills.

"Thank you, Nick." This is when she had gotten bold with kissing him on the cheek to make him think that she was interested in him further.

"That was nice of you, Maggie. I will call you this evening to let you know further for when the next shipment is supposed to arrive."

"I understand Nick, and thanks." Nick stops the vehicle after picking it up at the harbor once again, and dropping her off with dodging the rain quickly to get inside her vehicle.


	118. Chapter 118

Chapter 118 **Burning Heart**

Just after Nick dropped her off at her car near the bar. She was lucky, she wasn't able to get soaked from the rain. She was mostly glad the rain was starting to slow down.

Nick handed her another envelope with money. Even though she didn't look this time around. He told her, he would call her this evening.

In this case. Nick was going to ask her for a date of sorts after all she had done so far for him.

He leaves quickly in order to avoid the rain. Since all of his errands were done. He would head on home to his apartment complex to rest.

Later he would call for Chinese food before making his important phone calls.

 **Sometime later...**

 **Stacy arrived back at her apartment. She needed to change out of her clothing with helping out with moving the merchandise from the tug boat.**

 **She was starting to smell badly. It was time for a long hot shower before doing anything at all.**

 **Twenty minutes later she was feeling better with putting on her robe and blue slippers. Moving into the living room and turning up the central heating system. She went to bring over the portable phone. In order for her to call her father and husband James Corrigan.**


	119. Chapter 119

Chapter 119 **Burning Heart**

Dialing the number to her father's office number. This time he was working inside his office working on the last of his paperwork.

When the office phone started to ring. He went to pick it up with seeing his daughter's number. "Stacy, how are you this evening? How did everything go with Nick and the delivery?"

"Tired and hungry. Otherwise I am fine. The drugs and weapons were delivered on time to the warehouse. They were taken off the tugboat for where myself, Nick and two others helped with placing the delivery onto a black truck. I understand Dad, there is going to be another tug boat delivery with-in the week."

"Do you happen to know the type of drugs?" He asked with writing down the info onto his note pad on the desk.

"Mostly Cocaine and drugs taken from different hospitals dad. I have no idea the names at this point. However I can try with getting more involved in the operation."

 **"With you saying those words will only lead to you and Hooker getting either shot or killed." Captain Dennis Sherdian says to his daughter.**

 **"It's the only way dad to find out more about the operation. I will explain this further to Sergeant Hooker on what is needed to be done."**

 **"Ok Stacy I will discuss it as well with my superior officer after I am done talking to you. Take care of yourself Stacy and good night."**

 **"Night dad." He hung up the phone to head out of his office to head downstairs to speak with the commander named Jerry Robertson.**


	120. Chapter 120

Chapter 120 **Burning Heart**

Captain Dennis Sherdian neglected to mention to his daughter. The entire time she was with Nick and the associates were being watched by the secondary under cover officers.

They were being followed right to the warehouse for where the weapons and the drugs were stored.

Once they were sure that Nick and his friends had left the area. While Nick had dropped off Stacy to her vehicle in the heavy rain.

The other under cover officers with orders from the commanding superior Wilson Avery working in conjunction with the police commissioner and drug enforcement agency.

The three of them were able to use a special lock pick in order to get inside the two lots for where the merchandise were stored.

All three of the under cover officers were specialist with breaking into any building with years of training.

They were able to get into the first lot housing the weapons. They needed to hurry with moving the stolen weapons into the SUV truck before someone decides to come back.

Taking some time with the heaviness of the guns. They were able to finally get to the second lot and moving out the drugs.

Lt. Joesph getting on the walkie talkie. He was able to inform there boss about moving out the merchandise. While bringing it to a proper safe house to store the items. Until it was time to move the items to have the police commissioner and other officials to inspect the merchandise.

"Lets move it before we are caught." Lt. Joesph announced with getting behind the driver's seat before moving out.


	121. Chapter 121

Chapter 121 **Burning Heart**

 **Sitting down on the bed. She plugged in the house phone in order for her to speak with her husband. She was missing him a great deal of late.**

 **Especially when Nick was getting close to her emotionally for when it comes to working the under cover operation.**

 **Dialing the number to her husband's apartment. He picked up on the third ring having to be watching TV in the living room relaxing.**

 **"Hey you! What's happening my wife?" He asked with a curiosity in his tone.**

 **"First of all Jim, I love you a great deal. Please don't feel that I don't wish to be with you in any way. My mind is just too much with trying to break this case. Even Hooker has been acting the same way." She stated with taking in a deep breath into her lungs.**

 **"I am not worried about you my dear. I know you love me, and vice versa. I want to be very proud of you once your and Hooker are able to close the case. There are just too many weapons and drugs on the streets that can kill too many of the population."**

 **"I agree with you. By the way I called my father about today's merchandise that came off the tub boat. There is going to be another shipment sometime soon from what Nick says to me."**

 **"Just be very careful Stacy. I know want to hear any bad news for when it comes to you." He announced with his emotions coming from his heart.**

 **"And it won't Jim. I have so far been very careful for when it comes to my movements. Ok, I will end this now. Please Jim take care and I love you very much."**

 **"Love ya!" He replied with hearing the dial tone of the phone ending the conversation.**


	122. Chapter 122

Chapter 122 **Burning Heart**

Sometime later after speaking with her husband Jim Corrigan. She was sleeping lightly when the house phone started to ring in the living room. While she jumped off the grey couch to answer it.

She looked at the time quickly realizing that it might be Nick calling with the information she needed to know.

"Hello! This is Maggie. Nick...how are you this evening?" She said softly over the phone.

"I missed you, Maggie. Did I wake you for some reason? If this is the case. I am very sorry for calling this late."

"It's ok Nick. I just didn't realize I was sleeping this late. So what's up with you calling?" She asked with curiosity in her tone of voice.

"I wanted to let you know the next shipment is going to be in two days at the harbor. It's smaller than normal. I will need just you instead of the two others having been asked to work another job out of state."

"Just let me know what time and where to meet you with the shipment." She says without going any further with the questions.

"We can meet at the Rose's bar sometime in the afternoon tomorrow to discuss. That's if your available Maggie?"

"I will be Nick. See you tomorrow. Good night." She ends the phone conversation with him.

Checking the time..She was tire and needed to get into her bed. But first she needed to take a hot shower to loosen up her neck and back muscles.


	123. Chapter 123

Chapter 123 **Burning Heart**

Sergeant T.J. Hooker drove over to Dennis Sherdian's apartment complex. Since he had received a phone call from his commanding officer to discuss on how the operation was going with himself.

He parked his vehicle on the side of the road that lead to his commanding officers apartment. He needed to be very careful no one spotted him from the Rose's bar.

Knocking on his door. Since he lives on the fifth floor. Sherdian opened the door to see Hooker standing waiting to come on inside to talk.

"How are you, Hooker?" He asked with moving over to the bar counter near the entrance of the living area.

"Fine for this late hour Dennis. I will have a scotch on the rocks **to drown my sorrows.** " Hooker said with sitting down on the black leather couch, while his boss went to make up the drink for him, and himself.

"By the way Thomas. My daughter Stacy tomorrow will be meeting up with Nick in the afternoon to discuss the next shipment coming in two days. This time she is going to be taking a huge gambit with only herself and Nick to be bringing the merchandise off the tug boat off the harbor."

"So what exactly are you trying to tell me Dennis?" Hooker says with being handed his drink by his friend and commanding officer.

"Find out by Stacy in the morning on what exact time she is supposed to meet with Nick at the Rose's bar." Sherdian said with taking a sip of his whiskey.

"I will call her first thing. However she is going to need to call me back once she finds out the time. We will discuss a plan on how and why I will be at the bar at that particular time."

"Good enough Hooker." Both men settled down to finish up there drinks before Hooker leaves to go on home.


	124. Chapter 124

Chapter 124 **Burning Heart**

T.J. Hooker had an idea what he planned to do once he gets inside the bar as a bum. One thing for sure, he's going to be flashing plenty of money onto the bar. And if anyone is around. They will be seeing this money being thrown around.

He's going to prove that he's capable of working and making extra money to survive onto the street.

Parking down the street. He saw his partner Stacy park as well with her meeting with Nick outside. This was going to be a very interesting meeting never the less.

Plus the fact this meet will put them closer to closing the under cover operation soon.

Stacy nodded her head before heading on over to the bar. While Hooker just waited it out until it was time to begin his charade.

Nick arrived a few moments later. He sat in his car waiting for Maggie to show up for the meeting. It was a moment later when he sees her in black pants and a floral top. She had her jacket open for him to see.

She was just glad that the temperatures had gotten warmer all of a sudden.

Nick moves out of his vehicle to greet her with a kiss to the cheek. "How are you sweetie?" Maggie said to him with taking her hand to head inside the bar for a quick drink as he explained.

"Just fine Maggie. Lets go in for a quick drink before we head out to the meeting at the park."

"Must be a big meeting to have the meet at the park?" Maggie asked with moving inside to head towards the bar. The bar tender that she met before. She tells him the following. "I will have a Whiskey this time. I believe Nick is paying this time around."

"I am Jordan. Please let me have a Scotch On the Rocks." He places a 20.00 bill onto the bar for the bar tender to take and place into the register. He was told to keep the change.

"Thanks Nick."

After there drinks. Nick tells Maggie to go outside to wait for him **for a moment.**

She leaves. While Hooker walks in to begin his role playing. However after Nick had spoke with someone quick. He leaves to drive Maggie to the L.A. Park.


	125. Chapter 125

Chapter 125 **Burning Heart**

Stacy walked over to the bar after parking her vehicle next to Hooker's as well.

She was able to speak with him for a few moments explaining to him about what was going down today with the meeting. She had no other details to tell him.

She would be in touch as soon as she was able. Hooker mention briefly that he would be inside the bar playing his role as a bum. How long he was going to be inside. This all depends on who else from Nick's group would be making the rounds with the drinks.

"I have to go Hooker. No doubt Nick is already waiting for me." Stacy says with walking away from him to head on over to the bar.

She was wearing a nice floral blouse and flair black bell pants. Since the temperatures were some what higher than normal. She was able to wear a light color cotton sweater instead of a jacket.

Walking over to the bar. She noticed Nick standing on the outside of the entrance waiting for her.

"Good morning Maggie. Before we leave for the meeting. Would you be interested in a quick drink? It's my treat this time around sweetie."

"Sure why not! I will have a scotch on the rocks Nick. Thanks for the paying of the drink. I will take care of the next round when we get back from the meeting. Ok?" Stacy says to Nick with sitting on down on the stool to have the bartender get to work on making the two drinks.

 **15 minutes later...**

Maggie was now sitting next to Nick in his SUV van heading for the harbor for a briefing with two of his associates.

Arriving at the location for where the Sealand company is located. There were no security officers around to stop Nick from entering into the land office.

Parking the van on the side of the building. The meeting was going on with discussing the next four shipments to arrive within the next month.

Maggie was listening to the three talk. From what she understood that the total four shipments were worth a fortune in merchandise and drugs.

Nick was able to introduce Maggie to the group. She would be helping Nick for now on with the next shipment to arrive in a few days.

She could tell that both men really didn't trust her at all. However Nick did with his trusting her overall. She felt secured at this point in time.

After another ten minutes. It was time to head back out. While the two associates will be staying with-in the office to finish up the paperwork on the containers for the Sealand company.


	126. Chapter 126

Chapter 126 **Burning Heart**

Inside the vehicle back in with Nick. Maggie needed to ask a question about his friends.

"Tell me, Nick. Why don't your friends trust me with going with you on with the delivery coming in a few days?" Maggie asked with settling down in her seat.

"I have no idea Maggie. It's there way of feeling out a new person working with them. I trust you, Maggie. So please relax with being around me when ever we are on a job."

"I will try Nick." She says to the driver turning down the road to be in the front of Rose's Bar. "Here we go. Are you interested in lunch and drinks before going home?"

"I am starved Nick. When I left this morning. I didn't have much of a breakfast."

Nick pulls up to the parking space, letting out Maggie. Afterwards the both of them walk inside to sit down at a table to order.

However at the bar counter. She noticed that James aka Hooker was sitting down drinking away with coins sitting on the counter. James turned his head to notice Stacy/Maggie walk into the bar while sitting down with Nick.

It was starting to get very interesting now.


	127. Chapter 127

Chapter 127 Burning Heart

Between Maggie and James. The tension inside the bar was getting a little

too much. Nick was wondering why this particular person was putting on the

moves with Maggie. When she didn't wish to be bother him. Even though she

didn't say anything to Nick about being bothered.

Any way James had gotten the message from her to leave before fireworks

would be starting up. So Hooker walked out of the bar after paying for his last

drink.

He waited outside for a few moments before leaving towards the precinct to

speak with Captain Dennis Sherdian.

Meanwhile Nick came over to ask on whether Maggie would like another drink

to go with her Chicken in the Basket. She agreed with the drink. Nick spoke with

the bar tender to make up another drink for his friend.

"Sure Nick. By the way the next time that bum comes in. I will have to tell him

to behave himself or else he's going to be kicked out of the bar for good."

"That's fine with me. But I don't think Maggie will appreciate it greatly. However

I will tell her what you said to me about him."

Sometime after finishing up their late lunch. Maggie told Nick, she needed to

go on home to rest. She had a meeting with two of her girl friends later this evening

to discuss the latest movies playing around the city and outer areas.

"Do you want to call you in the morning?" Nick asked with a slight smirk on his

face.

"Sure please call me around eight o' clock. I just hope I am able to sleep well this

evening. Please excuse me, Nick." She quickly gives him a kiss on his lips to really

shock him with the kiss.


	128. Chapter 128

Chapter 128 **Burning Heart**

After Hooker left the Rose's bar. He headed back to his apartment before

changing his clothes to take a run around the park that was located a mile

from his apartment.

He was in need to run to burn off the energies he had from his drinking. He

had promised himself after this under cover operation. He would stop drinking

for good.

Changing into his sweats for the most part. He needed to make a phone call first

to his commanding officer Captain Dennis Sherdian. When he used the phone in

the living room. It would seem Sherdian was out in the field working on several

 **calls** from patrol cars needing further instructions.

So instead he left a voice mail on his phone from inside the office of the precinct.

Afterwards he walked out of his apartment with a light blue jacket with the briskness

of the temperatures dropping. Driving over to the park two miles away. He parked into

the main parking lot. Making sure to lot the car since this was an area with the recent

crime rate has gone up.

Starting his run. It was going to take about 30 minutes to go around the park several times.

As for Nick. He arrived home to his apartment complex. There was someone waiting for

outside sitting on a white bench. He knew right away who it was carrying a package

for him to look at.

"Is it all there Gary for me to take a look at?" Nick asked with moving up the stairs to reach

the entrance of his apartment complex.

"It's all inside the package Nick. Lets get inside to your apartment. I would hate to be

having your neighbors calling the police." He announced softly into his friend's ear.

Using his key to get inside. Gary moving over to the kitchen table opened up the package

to show him the pure cocaine and other drugs inside.

Nick whistled..."Beautiful Gary. This is going to cost the under ground a fortune. Thanks

for coming. You need anything to drink on my behalf?"

"Not this time Nick. I will be back with-in the week with another package for you. I have to go."


	129. Chapter 129

Chapter 129 Burning Heart

Nick had to be sure to place the merchandise into the vault. Leaving the package laying around was the worst thing. Looking at the time he wanted to call Maggie to say hello. And if she was interested to show her the merchandise.

He would be able to tell whether she was interested in wanting to make further money into her pocket. Moving over to the phone on the coffee table. He dialed her number for which she picked up on the fourth ring sounding tire.

"Hey! Did I wake you, Maggie?" He asked with the sound of her voice.

"I fell asleep on the couch after taking a hot shower. What's up Nick?"

"I wanted to find out on whether it's find for you to come on over to my apartment. I have something I would like to show you that your going to want to make extra money in your pocket." He states with his words sounding really interesting.

"Oh Really Sweetie! And what is that Nick? I just hope it's something really interesting for me to sell on the streets?" She chuckled a little over the phone.

"Come over and find out my dear Maggie." Nick said.

Thinking about it for a moment. She had thought this was the best chance to gain further access into the case and finding out further about Nick and his dealings.

"Ok it's a deal. I need to change first before anything else. I will be there at your apartment complex with-in the hour. See you soon." She says with ending the phone conversation with Nick.

Quickly she change into something with wearing Jeans and a long sleeve plaid blouse and sneakers. Afterwards to she called and left a quick message on her'father's voicemail at the precinct. She had no idea on whether he was off work or someplace with-in the precinct. 


	130. Chapter 130

Chapter 130 Burning Heart

Stacy was listening to Nick on the phone in regard to the package he was talking about. She knew that he trusted her in regard to what was inside.

"Can I come on over now Nick? Since I am feeling better since waking up from a nap."

"Sure you can Maggie. Just make sure to knock on my door, Since I don't like to let my neighbors know what my business is." Nick said strongly over the phone.

"Ok Nick. I will be there with-in the next thirty minutes. I need to change my clothes before anything else." She exclaimed with looking at her wrinkle clothes on her body.

"Good enough see you then Maggie." He hung up the phone to get things ready for her visit.

He would be laying out the merchandise onto the coffee table. And if he does this right. He and Maggie just might get high with trying some of the Cocaine with the fine grade quality.

Hooker was asked by Sherdian after getting a chance to call him. Sherdian was in the field when Hooker called him.

"Look Dennis, I don't like this at all. Stacy called me a few moments ago before leaving for Nick's apartment. She told me that she was going to check out the package Nick said that had filled with drugs."

"Are you serious about my daughter? She was told before starting this operation to not take any dangerous risks as with what she is doing now."

"It's too late to stop her now Dennis. The only thing I could do is keep a close eye on her with being inside my vehicle. She won't be looking for me when her mind is on getting to his address." Hooker says to Sherdian over the phone. "I need to go now Dennis. I will let you know what happens..."

"Sure enough Hooker."  



	131. Chapter 131

Chapter 131 Burning Heart

Stacy had another few more blocks before reaching Nick's address. At this time she had no idea what she plans to do depending on what the package that Nick had will be.

There was a possible chance since she used to be a long time ago an ex junkie until Hooker and her father was able to get her cleaned. It's been ten years now since she is cleaned of the drugs she use to buy heavy with the cocaine.

Making a turn onto his block. She found his apartment very easy,  
even though she had to park around the corner for a parking space.

It would seem at this time of the morning. All of the neighbor's haven't as left for work or running errands.

Walking up to his building's apartment door. It was opened. So she was able to move upstairs with taking the elevator to the third floor. After the elevator had stopped, she moved out to head on down the hall to his apartment.

Knocking on his brown wooden door. Nick opened it up with wearing his blue sweat pants and plain white shirt. "I see you made it all right here. Were you able to find a parking space at all?"

"Nope! I found a space around the block Nick. I must say you keep a nice place. It's a no wonder the rest around here is very high." She said with walking around, while noticing the coffee table with the items laid out.

It was the same type of items to use to try for a few years. It was Cocaine and the merchandise that is used. She had a feeling she was going to get high...

"As promised from inside this package. A good time Maggie! That's if your interested in trying it today or I can give you the option to try it in a few days. Since this is short notice for you to get high today. Since I have no idea what your schedule is like today."

"Actually I have a interview in two hours at the National State Bank for a part time position as a teller. I am supposed to meet up with the manager of the bank. His name is Joel Allison, and he's very interested in my business know how. So if you don't mind Nick, I will take that rain check."

"It's fine with me, Maggie. However with the rain check I will be sure to show you a real blast of a wonderful time." He says. "But for now I will show you the items. Later I plan to lite up and have a great time by myself." He stated to Maggie.

After twenty minutes...She was on her way out of his apartment. It was a good thing she had made up that story about the bank and the job position. She would have to call her father and Hooker to let them know about the Cocaine that Nick had in the package. 


	132. Chapter 132

Chapter 132 Burning Heart

Hooker found Stacy leaving Nick's apartment. He stopped her quickly before getting into her vehicle.

"Jesus Hooker! What do you think your doing to scare me like this? And besides I was smart enough to take a rain check with Nick's cocaine sitting on his coffee table."

"What kind of story did you give him to have that rain check?" Hooker retorted with his question.

"I told him I had an appointment at the National State Bank for a Teller position part time. I am afraid if he gets to decide to check up on me. My cover will be blown Hooker."

"No it's not Stacy. I actually know the manager of that particular bank. Come on lets go talk to him to help save your hide." He stated to have Stacy pissed off.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Twenty five minutes later

Parking his vehicle in the lot of the National State Bank. T.J. Hooker and Stacy Sherdian walked into the bank. There was a security guard waiting at the entrance while watching the customers walking in and out of the bank.

They asked to the manager Jeffrey Willis. "I will go let Mr. Willis know your here." The security says with walking into the back to speak with the manager.

Stacy all of a sudden was feeling nervous about the entire affair. After a moment the security guard was walking with the manager Jeffrey Willis a man in his late fifties with salt & pepper hair.

Right away Willis noticed a long time friend of his with T. J. Hooker. "Jesus Thomas what the heck are you doing here at this time of the day?"

"Working you old fool!" Hooker goes to give his friend a hug and a introduction to Stacy Sherdian.

Moments later they were in his office discussing the plan Hooker wishes to put into place. And for which manager Jeffrey Willis agreed to it.

"Stacy or rather Maggie. You need to stay here for an hour in order I can process the papers to show that you were really here looking for a position as a teller. Denise behind window number three will show you the ropes, while the relief teller will take over the window.

"Thanks a great deal for helping us." Stacy says to the manager. 


	133. Chapter 133

Chapter 133 Burning Heart

After an hour of showing Stacy the ropes with the teller position. Jeffrey Willis asked Stacy to come into his office, to give her the application forms to show anyone that will asked about the job she was asking about.

"Here is the application form and voucher signed by me that your be working for the bank as a specialist for the teller position." He hands her the envelope with the both items inside. "And like you said to me earlier. Just in case any one is watching this bank, you will need to show up here three times a week for the part time position."

"I understand Mr. Willis. I will let my husband know about it. Since he's been very worried about me ever since I started the under cover operation."

He chuckled slightly. 'By the way I need to ask. Are you a newlywed by chance?" He asked the question to have her give him a strange look.

"Why do you asked Mr. Willis?" She starts to get up from the seat in front of his desk.

"No reason really! I just hope he understands what your doing in the first place."

"My husband is also a police officer as well. Actually we are partners in the squad car and doing any type of under cover work." She retorted with her statement to the manager.

"Ok Stacy, I am sorry for getting on your case about your work. I wish you all of the best with the under cover operation. Be here tomorrow any time you wish." He tells her with a smile.

"Thanks." She gets up to meet up with Hooker outside of the bank. He told her that he would be in the diner across the street from the bank.


	134. Chapter 134

Chapter 134 Burning Heart

Stacy walked out of the bank. To head across the street to the diner to meet up with Hooker. She was glad there was no traffic at the time, even though the light had changed to red. So she ran across the street without a problem to reach the front of the small diner.

She could see Hooker sitting at the diner's counter having Coffee and some type of food that she is not able to see. She moves inside to sit down next to her friend.

He looks over at her sitting down as he was eating a chicken salad sandwich. "How did it go with the manager Stacy?" He asked with finishing up the piece of chicken.

"Just find Hooker. I will need to show up the day after tomorrow to start my fake job position as a teller. It's best to do this in case I am being followed from Nick's men. I can handle it Hooker, I just hope Jim is able to understand it as well."

"He needs to Stacy with this under cover operation is getting very close to the answers, and it's going to get dangerous as well. Knowing now that Nick is a user for when it comes to Cocaine and other type of drugs."

"I know for that fact, since he had the cocaine and his little toys laid out on the coffee table. Any way I need something to eat. What good to eat today for the special?" As she calls over the waitress for the menu. She was all of a sudden starving. She would also bring something home for her husband Jim. 


	135. Chapter 135

Chapter 134 Burning Heart

Even though Stacy was enjoying her food thanks to Hooker. He tell her that he would take care of the check including Corrigan's food.

They were talking while he was watching her eat. She says the following to him.  
"You know Hooker while I was inside of Nick's apartment. I was scare as hell that I would actually start lighting up and just get plain high with the Cocaine." She said with a choking tone.

"I understand Stacy. I am sorry you had to get mixed up in this operation from the start.  
Maybe you should consider ending this now before you wind up getting hurt. It's not going to do any good with leaving your husband behind in the wake of things."

"I will mention it to Jim on whether I should quit or not. Even though at this point in the operation we are very close to the source of the top man."

"It's true. Thanks to you and your efforts. Talk to Jim any way and ask him on what he thinks overall on the operation."

"I will Hooker. Come on lets get out of here before Jim's food turns to mold." Stacy says it as a joke of sorts.

Sometime later at her husband's apartment.

"Jim, Hooker wanted me to ask you about the possible chance of quitting the operation." She says to him in the dining area. His food was spread out all over the table as he starts to eat the cheeseburger,  
fries and salad.

"Actually I think it's crazy for you to quit now. After your been able to make contact with Nick and his associates. I suggest you keep going my darling. However for when it comes to trying the drugs. Just go slow or else your going to hurt yourself."

"That is what I am afraid of Jim. But like you say, I will just try to go slow with using the drugs. I just hope that Nick doesn't catch on anyway." She says with drinking her soda while watching her husband munch on his food. 


	136. Chapter 136

Chapter 136 Burning Heart

"Jim I must go now back to my apartment. I am expecting a phone call from Nick to let me know where to meet for the next shipment."

"You need to be careful once again Stacy." As he moves in close to her with touching her face with his hand to give her support. "I just wish you can stay so we can be together as husband and wife for god sake."

"I can't right now Jim. You know that with the under cover operation going well at this point. I told you earlier that I will make it up to you at some point once it's all over."

"I just hope that I won't be finding a dead wife to add into my misery for the most part." Jim says in a sorrowful tone of voice to his wife.

"And you won't Jim. I have so far been extremely careful with my movements with Nick and his friends. Ok! Please don't worry any further. Especially when I have Hooker watching my every movement as well, and including the under cover officers my father has on the mission as well to keep a further eye on Nick and the rest of his friends."

"I heard through the grapevine Stacy. I know everything that goes on with you and Hooker. Now get out of here before I wind up having to attack you on that couch."

The both of them laughed at his comment. She went to pick up her coat and purse to head on out of his apartment. She kissed him before leaving while keeping it short for now.


	137. Chapter 137

Chapter 137 Burning Heart

Moving out of the apartment with leaving her husband behind. This was the hardest thing she keeps on doing this case. Buttoning her coat with the chill of the air over taking her once getting outside.

Since she parked her car around the block. She started to move quickly in order to get warm inside her car and turning on the heat. Moving to get more comfortable behind the wheel. She goes to turn on the motor with the key before moving into the main road.

She was just glad there was hardly any traffic for seven o' clock at night. She needed to stop at a grocery store to pick up a container of ice cream. Down the road was a small grocery store that caters for those night people that love to eat late. She parked her car on the side street. As the store was around the corner.

She walked in asking the aisle for where the ice cream was located. The register woman working was able to tell her where it was located. She found the Swirl container for which she took up front to the register to pay by cash.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

She was walking into her apartment when she heard the phone ring. She went to pick it up while moving into the kitchen to place the ice cream into the frig.

"I am sorry Nick. I was putting away a container of ice cream I just brought from the store. So what's up?" She asked with being cautious with talking to him on the phone.

"Tomorrow is coming another shipment much bigger. I am going to be needing you and my two friends to help on load the merchandise." He exclaims with his asking the question strongly.

"What time Nick? I will be ready to help no matter what's involved. And besides I could use the money." She replied with a slight chuckle(acting) to have him feel comfortable with talking to her.

"You will get your bonus after the job is over with Maggie. Along with that rain check if possible with you my dear." Nick announced to her about the rain check.

Taking just a brief moment. She was able to answer him with a positive response.

"Very good Maggie. I will call you around noon time to let you know exactly when it's going to be in the afternoon. Ok?"

"Sure enough Nick. See you tomorrow. Now I have ice cream to be eaten tonight in order for me to enjoy sleeping. Good night Nick."

"Good night my dear."...


	138. Chapter 138

Chapter 138 **Burning Heart**

After eating a pint of swirl ice cream. Stacy wasn't able to call asleep right away. She was a little pumped up. So she decided to put on her sweats to go out for a run in the dark. She would need to have her special light fixture to be placed on the side of her hip.

Walking outside of the apartment complex. Stacy headed for the park for few blocks away. There she would be able to take a break on the benches or swings.

She had always loved the swings for when she was very young. Her father and mother always used to bring her to the different parks in L.A. She starts running without really noticing the traffic that was passing her by.

So after 15 minutes she makes it to the park and the swings. For which she sits down to enjoy the fresh air. Even though for night time there was a bit of a chill.

There was one thing she noticed since she started her run. She has a keen sense of knowing that someone was tailing her. And knowing her father or Hooker, she had a feeling it was her own people having to be keeping an eye on her.

She was very curious. She wanted to find out who was in the car that was keeping an eye on her. She ran around to disappear for a moment from there sight. Until she popped up with a small pistol in her hand to see Hooker and Lt. Davies Miles of narcotics.

"I should of known you be watching me as well. Don't you get enough of the action with your under cover job at the bar?" She says with a smile on her face.

"Not a chance Stacy...By the way why are you out this late running to this park of all places?" He asked with a smirk to rile her up a little. As Lt. Miles started to chuckle.

"Couldn't sleep after eating a pint of ice cream. Besides I needing to get myself back to the apartment. Since I will be working with Nick tomorrow with another shipment arriving. Where will you be Hooker?"

"Isn't it obvious? I and Miles will be trailing you and Nick to the sight of the shipment. Don't worry we will be staying out of sight as much as possible." Hooker said.

"Good idea! Now if you will excuse me I will be going home." She starts running as uickly as she could.


	139. Chapter 139

Chapter 139 Burning Heart

Once Stacy was able to get inside of her apartment. She now felt more secured having to be inside instead of being outside. Locking the door while taking off her clothes into a pile. She picked them up to head for the shower. She was able to placed them into the yellow hamper inside of the bathroom.

While spending 25 minutes in the shower. She was now feeling better and cleaner than before. She was now ready to sleep for the night and be ready for the big day.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Meanwhile at the bar.

Hooker decided to head back to the bar under cover in his bum clothing. But this time he had his partner at the park to join him for a drink. He had explained the situation to him. As he is to follow the flow with Hooker on whether or not any of Nick's friends or any others from the recent shipments would be coming in for a drink. Hooker's partners name for tonight will be Danny for now.

Parking down the street at the usual spot. Both officers started to walk down in the dark with very little lighting coming from the lamp posts.

Since it was Tuesday night. There should be very little business this evening depending on how things are going with the patrons. Hooker opened the door for his partner Danny walking in ahead of him.

It would seem the bar was busy with two seats available to sit down. Hooker told Danny to head on over to a table in the corner over by the juke box. Hooker asked the waiter working this evening that he will have a whiskey and one for his friend. "I am buying this evening." He said to the older waiter in his late fifties. It was very strange to see this here with an older waiter working.

But as it turned out. It was a friend of Nick's having asked his friend to help out this evening before he's to help out tomorrow with the in coming merchandise that was stolen from other police precincts in other states.

"Ok sir. Two whiskeys. Anything else this evening?" He asked with writing it down on the order pad in his apron.

Danny started to talk having to asked the waiter that he was interested in having Chicken in the Basket with fries and a salad if possible.

"Right away sir. I will this order into the kitchen. Since he's not busy for the moment. Excuse me please." He leaves to place the order.


	140. Chapter 140

Chapter 140 **Burning Heart**

Hooker was speaking to Danny when his food arrived. He was loving this. Accept the fact Hooker wasn't at all. He was able to noticed one of the men that was here a few days earlier that worked with Nick and Stacy for the last shipment having been placed inside the storage warehouse.

Meanwhile at a table with Avery and his friend. They were talking softly in the corner about the shipment tomorrow. Avery tells his friend Joey the following. "I understand Maggie is supposed to be working with us tomorrow with helping out taking the merchandise off the truck."

"I heard she is really good at what she does. Nick told me on the phone earlier that he was trying to get her to try the cocaine. Since she is a past junkie herself for years."

"He told me the same thing as well. Along with trying to get into her pants. So far she has been a cold fish at this time." Avery said loud enough for Hooker to hear to really steamed him up. Though he had to stay calm before blowing the operation entirely.

"Give it time Joey. Especially with Nick's charm and getting her started with the smoking of the cocaine. She will certainly get her act together afterwards."

Afterwards Hooker had enough of the BS with those two. He told Danny to finish up with his drink and food. He needed to get out of here. As he will explain why to his partner he needed to leave...


	141. Chapter 141

Chapter 141 Burning Heart

Danny ran after Hooker having to be quickly moving to his vehicle. "Hey! Hooker what is wrong with you? Are you trying to blow the operation at this time when we are very close to the big wigs."

"Damn it Danny! I just didn't like the way Avery and the other man were talking about Stacy that way as a slut. When we tail them tomorrow. I will just need to try and stay calm and most of all with my mouth. It just happens that I might wind up hitting one of them just in case." He says out of pure frustration.

"I need for you to go home. While I go see Jim Corrigan and speak with him about what he heard about his wife. Even though he's not able to do a damn thing about it with him being sidelined.

"Ok. I will go on home to my wife Rose. No doubt she is going to just ask too many questions about the under cover operations I am currently working on." Danny tells him about his wife and her concerns.

"Of course she is going to be worried about you. Your been married a long time. She doesn't want to be a widow at this time of your lives." Hooker states with his emotional words about the both of them.

"I know for that fact Thomas after 25 years of marriage. Any way let me get home and tell her what has been going on. Good night Hooker."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Thirty five minutes later...

Hooker had arrived at Corrigan's apartment complex after calling him from a pay phone booth letting him know that he was coming over.

Walking into the elevator to head for the sixth floor. He then headed for his apartment down the hall at this late hour. Hooker was surprised that his friend and partner at times that he was still up at this time.

Knocking on the door. Jim was able to let him in without any type of an issue with his leg or arm. He tells Hooker to please sit down. While he asked on whether or not he wanted a drink.

"No thanks this time Jim. I had enough of my fill of drinking at the bar while I and Danny were working the under cover operation concerning Stacy." He sits down. Bu the did asked for a glass of water instead.

After a moment or two coming from the kitchen to get him a bottle of water. He asked the following question. "What's going on Hooker that your here this late?"

"I just came from the bar. Stacy needs to be very careful with Nick's two associate. They seem to think Stacy is going to give in to them with her body and mind most of all. It's why I plan to try and keep a closer eye on her and Nick during the time they are unloading the merchandise into the warehouse."

"I understand Hooker. I will call Stacy after you leave. I just hope my wife is still awake when I do call. Hooker thank you for telling me this information." Corrigan says with feeling a little better that Hooker was able to tell him.


	142. Chapter 142

Chapter 142 **Burning Heart**

It was the next morning with Stacy getting up early than normal. She was a little nervous in regard to what she plans to do today with Nick and his associates. Even though she will be helping to remove the merchandise from the truck. She had a feeling that both of Nick's friends will be watching her like a hawk after wards once they were done.

The first thing she needed to do was to take a hot shower to get herself ready for the day and or evening. Afterwards she needed to call her husband before she leaves the apartment. She had no idea when she plans on getting back to her safe haven entirely.

After getting dressed in her blue jeans for the work at the warehouse. She didn't need to wear anything nice while working,even though Nick might plan on bringing her to his apartment to try out the cocaine finally. Or he just might decide to take her to the bar to have something to eat and drink. So far all this is in the air at this point.

Calling Jim on the phone. The conversation was short at this time. Knowing full well what was involved with today's shipment arriving from elsewhere. "Look my darling husband, I will be fine. I don't plan on making any mistakes in order to totally screw up the under cover operation." She tells him in a loving way with her words to him over the phone.

He was feeling nervous talking to her. Knowing for the fact that the operation had gotten totally dangerous in every way he seesit. "Once again Stacy please try to be careful, **ok?" He begged.**

" _I will try my hardest sweet heart!" Before she tells him that she loves him a great deal before say that she was hanging up with_ _a kiss over the telephone lines._


	143. Chapter 143

Chapter 143 **Burning Heart**

It was the next morning with Stacy getting up early than normal. She was a little nervous in regard to what she plans to do today with Nick and his associates. Even though she will be helping to remove the merchandise from the truck. She had a feeling that both of Nick's friends will be watching her like a hawk after wards once they were done.

The first thing she needed to do was to take a hot shower to get herself ready for the day and or evening. Afterwards she needed to call her husband before she leaves the apartment. She had no idea when she plans on getting back to her safe haven entirely.

After getting dressed in her blue jeans for the work at the warehouse. She didn't need to wear anything nice while working,even though Nick might plan on bringing her to his apartment to try out the cocaine finally. Or he just might decide to take her to the bar to have something to eat and drink. So far all this is in the air at this point.

Calling Jim on the phone. The conversation was short at this time. Knowing full well what was involved with today's shipment arriving from elsewhere. "Look my darling husband, I will be fine. I don't plan on making any mistakes in order to totally screw up the under cover operation." She tells him in a loving way with her words to him over the phone.

He was feeling nervous talking to her. Knowing for the fact that the operation had gotten totally dangerous in every way he seesit. "Once again Stacy please try to be careful, **ok?" He begged.**

" _I will try my hardest sweet heart!" Before she tells him that she loves him a great deal before say that she was hanging up with_ _a kiss over the telephone lines._


	144. Chapter 144

**Burning Heart**

Chapter 144

Jim corrigan needed to do something about his wife. He had spoke with Hooker wanting to join in the team with watching the shipment being delivered at the designate location before heading to the warehouse.

Even though he's going to suffer later. He's in need of being in the action with Hooker and his partner for this operation.

Maggie/Stacy had gone to the bar a block away from it. She would meet Nick and his two friends outside before getting inside of their SUV truck. She was now feeling more emotional and mentally stronger with having to be going through with today over all.

After parking the vehicle and shutting off the engine. She took a peak into the mirror on whether or not she needed to add a little bit more make up on her ashen face for the moment. Taking out her eye shadow from the small purse she keeps in her pant pocket. Even though this time she was wearing jeans, instead of her usual clothing.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Since it was early. Nick and his friends were inside with the owner only opening for an hour to serve his friends. Nick had forgotten about having to ask Maggie about coming earlier to have a quick drink before leaving.

However there was someone having to be watching from across the ways. In order to keep close taps on what was going on. Sergeant Hooker and his partner were in their under cover vehicle. Though his partner wasn't too pleased about getting up extra early for the operation.

There was another police officer dressed in changing his appearance. However Hooker and his partner had no idea about the patron walking bye. When he saw his wife meet up with Nick coming out of the bar with his two friends.

He was going to explain on the way in regard to missing out on the drinks inside...


	145. Chapter 145

**Burning Heart**

Chapter 145

Stacy made it to the bar with seeing Nick and his friends waiting outside for her. She was disappointed when Nick had told her about missing out on the drinks. However if everything goes well with the shipment. He just might be nice enough to ask her for a drink. Along with a visit to his apartment to party...

"Sure Nick! I always love a party. Shall we get going I am very excited about the entire day." She said with a smile on her face.

Nick and his two friends were loving every minute of it with the woman. The four of them walked across the street to get into Nick's vehicle. While he will drive to the destination to meet up with the truck before taking it themselves to the warehouse to unload.

Once they started to move...T.J. Hooker and Jim Corrigan being in under cover clothing and driving a Volkswagen in order to steer away from the obvious under cover vehicles.

"Hooker, I just don't like this at all. Stacy is being too free with herself for when it comes to Nick and her friends." Corrigan said with annoyance in his tone of voice.

"Neither do I, Jim. But we need to keep following them no what and try to get closer to who is actually behind the operation. I have a feeling with Nick being so involved with the shipment. Do you get the feeling that he might be the big boss in all this?" Hooker with his suggestion to Corrigan.

"Now that is very interesting Hooker. If this is the case, we will need to be very careful with trying to protect Stacy from here on end." Corrigan says with watching Hooker move slowly behind other traffic,  
while the four of them were turning. It would seem the truck was waiting for them with no one inside. They left the driver walking a half a mile before getting picked up.

Nick's car will be picked up later. All four of them had gotten into the truck. Maggie and Nick stayed in the front. While the other two stayed in the back. While Nick started to drive off to head for the warehouse.


	146. Chapter 146

Burning Heart

Chapter 146

Stacy was very nervous sitting in the front with Nick. Since they were

on there way over to the truck that was carrying the merchandise and

than removing the items and placing them into the storage warehouse.

During the drive. Nick keep looking into his rare view window while looking

for a possible tail. Stacy said the following to break up the silence. "What's

wrong Nick?"

"Nothing really! I am just being careful Maggie with a fortune of merchandise

we are going to be picking up. I just need to be very careful that's all. Why do

you asked the question?"

"No reason Nick. I just can't wait to start removing the merchandise. I just don't

like to be idle sometimes. " She replied with her butterflies in her stomach disappearing.

 **Meanwhile...**

Staying back in the traffic. Hooker had to be careful in order not to be caught with the tail. Even

Corrigan even said something to his partner at times. When ever Captain Dennis Sherdian felt that a

change was needed in the patrol cars.

Moments later...

"Look out Hooker! They are stopping the truck to get into another one. It must be the one having been dropped off to be taken to the storage warehouse. This is where we need to be very careful Hooker."

"I know Jim." Hooker responded with stopping the car...and just waiting until they get started once again.


	147. Chapter 147

Burning Heart

Chapter 147th

Hooker and Corrigan stayed back as much as possible while Stacy was in the front sitting with Nick. With his two dangerous associates were in the back of the truck probably taking liberties with the merchandise.

Continuing to move now with the flow of traffic now moving. The truck moved down a side street in order to drive another mile before reaching the storage warehouse.

Everyone in the truck was very anxious. While Nick placed his hand onto Maggie's lap to make her nervous. Even though she didn't show it at this point.

"We are almost there Maggie. Our day is going to be really profitable." He states with taking out an envelope to give to her for when she can go shopping or anything else she likes to do.

Fives minutes later...

The truck pulled into the back for where the entrance is located. This will be the second time she had been here. She just hopes that Hooker and his back up will be able to get into the warehouse later to check on some of the merchandise. Orders from down town L.A. county building, Mayor and the Governor of California.

Nick, Maggie and his two friends started to move everything off the truck and into the warehouse into the three different slots keeping the weapons, jewels and drugs separate.

Maggie was working really hard with almost dropping one of the containers consisting of Cocaine. She needed to be more careful, or else she is going to get into trouble with them. So she was able to rebound with her steps.

It took almost an hour for everyone to finally get everything off the truck. This was a large haul, and why it took so long to get the job done.

After everything was done. Nick asked everyone on whether or not they would like a drink at the bar. While later he would see on whether Maggie would be interested in turning it up at his apartment.

Everyone agreed to the drinks, as with Maggie telling him in his ear that she was interested. He had to wait until they reached the bar on what she actually meant...


	148. Chapter 148

Burning Heart

Chapter 148

Hooker and Corrigan weren't too please with seeing everyone join in on the fun at the bar once again. Nick had parked the truck down the street dropping off everyone in the front of the bar.

While they waited inside for Nick to join them at the bar. Even though he would rather have a table in the back, in order that they can talk freely.

Meanwhile...

Sergeant Hooker told Corrigan to stay inside the vehicle to keep watch. While he went into the trunk to grab his clothing to go inside and act his role play character once again.

"Hey! Wait a minute Hooker. I would like to join in the action once again. I have been too long sidelined after the explosion. I will go in and just order a drink, while you do what's important. I just hope that Stacy doesn't give herself away with the both of us their."

Hooker had to think about it for a few moments before deciding on his decision. "Damn it! Jim lets go and please what ever you do...be very careful in your movements." He stated to his friend and sometime partner in the squad car.

Corrigan was the first to leave the car and start walking carefully with his right leg still giving him a problem in spite of therapy. Walking into this situation, he didn't come prepared with a weapon. While Hooker no doubt is heavy with his weapons.

Jim Corrigan was a nervous wreck with reaching the door of the bar. When he walked in with his money in his hand for when he reached the bar.

The music was so loud for anyone to really hear. As the bartender was raising his voice to ask the customer on whether he wanted a drink or food. Actually Corrigan was hungry, so he decided on both.

"I will have a rum sir. While for food I will order Chicken in the basket and a salad if possible." He said before noticing his wife in the corner with the three of them. No doubt one of them is in control of the entire operation.

"I will order it right away with giving it to the hostess having come over right away with looking at the order and saying that she will be out soon with his food. While Davey the Bartender worked on putting together his rum.

It was at this time when Sergeant Hooker came in with his act as a bum. His name is James and he went over to the bar very loud and throwing a $20.00 on the top of the counter.


	149. Chapter 149

Burning Heart

Chapter 148

James looked over very quickly to see Stacy getting a little too close to Nick and the others playing with her charms.

Nick was enjoying the games she was playing. When all of a sudden she quickly kissed Nick on the lips. Along with her husband standing at the end of the bar stewing away.

She had no intentions of show off like this. But when she saw Hooker and her husband show up. She really was pissed off all together.

And in the meantime...

James had finished off his drink. As he asked for another in a much lower tone of voice. He asked the bartender to buy a drink for that poor soul at the end of the bar.

Corrigan had agreed to the drink this time. Even though he was still keeping an eye on his wife,  
even though for her and him it was nothing but an act. Corrigan drunk down his whiskey very quickly with the aspect of feeling the burning in his throat and for the most part his stomach.

The next thing he would do next was asked the bartender for change in order to play the jukebox in the corner over by Stacy, nick and their friends.

Checking out the tunes inside with the different tunes. Corrigan placed the money inside for two tunes and than went back to his chair at the bar to order one more drink, or else he's going to be sick.

OVER IN THE CORNER...

Nick went to say something to Maggie asking her on whether she would be interested in a little party at his apartment, along with having to try out the merchandise.

"Why not sweetie!" She says in a playing mood with her husband sitting in the corner. She knew that the both of them will be following her and Nick in his vehicle.

"Ok, than we will say our goodbyes to my friends and then we will be able to leave right away."


	150. Chapter 150

Burning Heart

Chapter 150

Stacy/Maggie had no choice in the matter now with leaving and with Nick to his apartment. Hooker and Corrigan needed to go slow with leaving the bar to follow her to Nick's apartment.

Nick had his arm around hers before walking out the bar and walking down to his truck. While it had gotten much cooler from earlier. Maggie had made sure that all of the buttons on her coat were closed or else she would get sick from the cold.

Even though it wouldn't matter since he's a much bigger man with his frame of six foot two.

"We need to hurry Nick and warm up in the truck. Even though we will be warming up even quicker in your apartment." She finally told him in what she plans to do this evening,

"So you finally decided to go for the gusto after all my dear." He replied with a slight chuckle.

"I sure am Nick!" While she gives him a quick peck to his cheek to really have this man thinking.

"Well then lets go and have this party." He states with a smile and taking her hand to have her touch his crotch.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The party had been going on for almost an hour now.

She was basically holding her owe with trying the Cocaine and different drugs. Even though she will be paying the price later for her sins.

She would have to give in to Nick's charms at some point of the evening.


	151. Chapter 151

AUTHOR NOTES: This chapter will have sex content. Please be advise when reading this chapter.

Burning Heart

Chapter 151

Nick wasn't able to take it any more with this woman. He kept ogling Stacy/Maggie the past hour. He wanted her very badly at this time.

Being so close to each other. She was high enough now without having any sense to her notions. Nick came to kiss her on the ruby lips with the lip stick she was wearing.

Her heart was pounding at this time . While Nick was laying her down on the grey leather couch. Basically he was covering his body over her while continuing kissing the woman and she wasn't pushing herself away from him.

He started to unbutton her white blouse after changing from the helping with the shipment and placing it inside the storage warehouse.

After opening all of the buttons. Nick helped take the blouse off and placing it over the couch. Next would be her black lace bra with the opening in the front. Even though with her sense, she would be stopping him at this time. However with being so stoned. She allowed him to open up the bra and exposing her beautiful pink nipples for tasting.

She wanted it so bad now having sex with Nick. Currently she just didn't care at this point about her husband James.

Nick took one of her nipples and started to drive her wild with wanting more from him. Both of the nipples were very excited. As he was able to see this with putting every effort to please her and vice versa.

However this time she did a turn around with asking Nick with letting her be on top of him while she places her hand on his crotch.

He gave her the permission with a kiss and using his hands to hold onto her breasts. She would be moaning out. The sexual sensation of him playing with her breasts was just too much for her to bare.

She told him loudly to take off all of his clothing. While she will do the same. Nick had gotten off her and she did the same with taking off her pants, shoes, sock and most of all her bikini underwear. She wasn't bashful at this time.

Somewhere during all this she was starting to come to senses, and so was Nick with coming down from his high...


	152. Chapter 152

Burning Heart

Chapter 152th

Including the fact that Nick fell asleep instantly from his high with the drugs inside of him.

Stacy was breathing a sly of relief that she didn't have to go through with the sex act with him. She would have to get dressed quickly and leave. While leaving a note for thanking him for a wonderful evening.

With the rest of the note. She would asked him to call him for another shipment to help out. Thanks! Love, Maggie.

Even though she didn't mean a word she wrote.

She had gotten dressed quietly while leaving Nick on the couch asleep. She had taken a sample of the Cocaine and other pills that was on the glass coffee table.

And knowing Hooker and her husband. They would be waiting at her car for a report. Walking out of the apartment complex quickly. She didn't want no further part of Nick tonight. All she wanted was her husband and she didn't care on whether he was hurting or not with his right leg and shoulder.

She was correct with the both of them waiting by her driver side. "I should of known your be waiting for me, Hooker. Jim here you go a prize possession from Nick's drug shipment. It's a sample for the authorities to take tests on it."

"I will take it Stacy. Your father will call them and let them know that you were able to get some samples. How in the world did he let you take it in the first place?" Hooker asked while watching Stacy's reaction to the question.

"He fell asleep after we were both sky high from using the cocaine and pills. Otherwise I have nothing more to say on the subject. Jim come on lets go to your apartment. I am in mood to head for my apartment." She responded in an exhausted tone of her voice.

"Ok sweetie lets go, I won't bother you further with questions about the entire day and evening."


	153. Chapter 153

Burning Heart

Chapter 153th

Nick woke up a little bit later. No where Maggie was around. However there was note from her that said the following.

Dear Nick

Thanks for the wonderful evening of mind blowing sex and trying out the merchandise.

Please contact when your ready for another shipment. I just can't wait!

Yours truly,

Maggie

He couldn't believed it after all this time he gets her into having sex and he can't even remember after having too many pills and Cocaine into my system.

He needed to clean up the area or else the value of the merchandise on the table will be lost. It didn't take all that long to clean up before deciding he needed to take a shower. He was able to smell himself for which wasn't a good sign.

While he was in the shower. There was a phone call for him from one of his drivers telling him that another large shipment will be arriving in two days. It's going to be mostly weapons only.

Time of shipment will be sometime in the afternoon. I will call you on your cell to let you know and your team, Bye this is Denzel." As the voice-mail clicked off until Nick was able to listen to it.

Five minutes later ...

Nick came out of the shower nice and clean, along with being clean shaven. He walked into the living room in his blue robe to see that he had a message on his call waiting.

Pressing the button on the phone. He was able to hear about the next shipment due in a few days. He was glad to hear this with everyone stands to make a great deal of money with the weapons to be sold on the black market and under ground.


	154. Chapter 154

Burning Heart

Chapter 154

Walking into the apartment for which was her husband's place. They still needed to discuss when they were both going to move in together and which apartment to save on money.

There were a number of items they will have to discuss since getting married while James Corrigan was still in the hospital.

Her husband tells her to go into the shower to relax. While he would make up a few drinks and snacks before going to bed. "Actually Jim, I am not really tired as yet after today." She said with dropping her things onto the small couch into the corner leading into the bedroom.

"It's ok sweetie, when ever your ready to sleep. I am some what wired myself. It's why I am making the drinks that just might help us fall asleep."

"Very true baby doll." She said quickly before going into the bathroom to take a shower. She had some of things here already for when it comes to night ware. Her favorite night gown and robe was hanging up behind the bathroom door.

While Jim went over to the bar to make himself a drink while waiting for his wife to come out of the shower. He had a feeling he was going to be waiting some time. She had the smell of the drugs on her body and clothes.

Taking her Prell shampoo and soap. She started to clean her self really well. Along with her long hair having the odor as well. She would take her time washing up since her husband knows this.

Meanwhile...

Corrigan was on the phone speaking to her father Dennis at home. Giving him an update on the shipment that was stored in the storage warehouse.

"Jim, how is my daughter? Was she able to handle herself for when it came to using the drugs?" He asked as a parents concern.

"She's a little upset Captain with having to pushed her boundaries with using. Otherwise she was able to stop in time when Nick had passed out. I can only assumed what could of happened in that apartment this evening, even though she won't tell me."

"Of course she won't Jim. She has a great deal of pride inside of her, and she doesn't want to ruin anything between you and her."

"I can understand it Dennis. Well any way I just wanted to let you know she's here with me for the rest of the evening. I will or she will for when she hears about the next shipment." Jim says to his father-in-law and captain in charge of the precinct in L.A.

"Fair enough Jim. I will let you go now and try to get my daughter to talk a little when ever possible."

"I will try Dennis. But I won't push her either. When ever she is ready to talk. So good night Captain." As he hangs up the phone in the living room.


	155. Chapter 155

Burning Heart

Chapter 155

After being in the bathroom a few more moments. Stacy was ready to deal with life normal once again, along with telling her husband the truth about tonight. Checking her appearance in the mirror and walking out with taking a deep breath.

She found her husband Jim Corrigan sitting on the couch watching the news broadcast for ten at night. "What's happening with the news sweetie?" She asked before sitting on down next to him.

"Same old crap as always with the crime wave picking up in the area of Los Angeles. Otherwise I need to find out just how your doing with taking the shower?" Corrigan asked with watching the reaction of his wife's face.

"I am doing much better now. However I need to let you know on what went on at Nick's apartment this evening." She says with taking hold of his hand to start talking the truth.

"You don't have to tell me anything tonight Stacy. I had a feeling it wasn't going to be an easy thing with being around the charming Nick."

"That's for sure Jim. I almost put myself into hell because of it with giving into the evils of the drugs and his sexual charms. I was just glad he had fallen asleep at the time I was going to give into him. And I am truly sorry for this Jim. "She replied with telling him the complete truth.

"Stacy, I am just happy that your evil friend Nick had fallen asleep when he did. Or else I wouldn't know what to think of the situation between you and him over all."

"I don't know either Jim. Are you going to stay here and watch the news or coming into the bedroom to keep me company?" She asked with waiting for his response.

He shut off the remote and placed it onto the marble coffee table. While taking hold of Stacy's hand to have her lead him into the bedroom.


	156. Chapter 156

Burning Heart

Chapter 155

After being in the bathroom a few more moments. Stacy was ready to deal with life normal once again, along with telling her husband the truth about tonight. Checking her appearance in the mirror and walking out with taking a deep breath.

She found her husband Jim Corrigan sitting on the couch watching the news broadcast for ten at night. "What's happening with the news sweetie?" She asked before sitting on down next to him.

"Same old crap as always with the crime wave picking up in the area of Los Angeles. Otherwise I need to find out just how your doing with taking the shower?" Corrigan asked with watching the reaction of his wife's face.

"I am doing much better now. However I need to let you know on what went on at Nick's apartment this evening." She says with taking hold of his hand to start talking the truth.

"You don't have to tell me anything tonight Stacy. I had a feeling it wasn't going to be an easy thing with being around the charming Nick."

"That's for sure Jim. I almost put myself into hell because of it with giving into the evils of the drugs and his sexual charms. I was just glad he had fallen asleep at the time I was going to give into him. And I am truly sorry for this Jim. "She replied with telling him the complete truth.

"Stacy, I am just happy that your evil friend Nick had fallen asleep when he did. Or else I wouldn't know what to think of the situation between you and him over all."

"I don't know either Jim. Are you going to stay here and watch the news or coming into the bedroom to keep me company?" She asked with waiting for his response.

He shut off the remote and placed it onto the marble coffee table. While taking hold of Stacy's hand to have her lead him into the bedroom.


	157. Chapter 157

Burning Heart

Chapter 157rd

T.J. Hooker decided to head back to the bar. Even though after everyone had gone home once the shipment had arrived.

This time he was still dressed in his bum clothes instead of his under cover clothing. He had made sure he had enough funds on him instead of using his debit card.

It was starting to rain slightly. "Damn!" He said once he opened the front door of the bar. Hooker was able to hear music being played through out with the bar half full with customers.

Walking over to the bar and sitting on down with the stool. He was able to tell the bartender to make him his whiskey this time around. While placing a twenty dollar bill on the top of the counter.

"Where is everyone tonight?" He asked Jake the bartender setting down his drink and the change this time around with no tip,

"Working I would assumed James. Otherwise I have no idea at this point of the night." He stated with moving down towards the end of the counter to serve another customer.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Stacy was sound asleep in bed. While Corrigan came out into the kitchen to take a few of his pain medication. And right now he was hurting a great deal with his right leg and shoulder.

He knew that he was pushing himself beyond his limits since getting out of the hospital and now in the bedroom with his wife Stacy.

Opening up the far end cabinet. Corrigan opened the door to find his four pill bottles. All of which he needed to take at the moment, including trying to sleep in another room to completely rest.


	158. Chapter 158

Burning Heart

Chapter 158th

Since it was early morning. Nick still was thinking about last night with Maggie. Even though today was a new day for him. Walking out of the bedroom. Nick heard the phone ring in the living room. Looking at the time on the wall. He was wondering who would be calling.

Nick goes to answer the phone that was sitting on the marble coffee table. "Hello! This is Nick what's going on?" He asked since there is always a new voice all of the time for when a shipment would be arriving.

"This is Ryan. A shipment of just weapons will be arriving at the following address normally that is used for previous shipments. Please be there in three hours sharp or else the driver has been told to leave. Understand?"

"I sure do Ryan. Since it's a small shipment I will only one other employee. Thanks again for calling." Nick responded with his words. He was worried since everyone was away accept for Maggie.

He would have to call Maggie on whether she would be able to help out. Remembering her number by heart. He dialed the number on the phone.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

When the phone rang in the living room.

Stacy was up at the time while her husband was asleep in the guest room after their romp together. She was able to see the caller I.D. knowing that it was Nick calling. All of a sudden her stomach started to act up having to think what could of happened last night at his apartment.

"Good morning Nick! How are you feeling after last night?" She had to asked just in case to cover her story over all.

"Like shit! Otherwise I am surviving just like every time I am using. What about yourself? " He responded with shaking his head from the cobwebs.

"I am good this morning accept for a slight headache. What's going on Nick for the call this early in the morning?" She asked with curiosity with her notion.

"I am stuck right now with everyone out of the city for a special event. Are you interested in helping me for a small shipment of weapons in less then three hours? I will pick you up at the bar at 2.30 p.m." He said with waiting to hear her response.

Stacy looked behind her on whether or not her husband might be listening in to her conversation. After a brief moment she answered his question.

"I will be there Nick at the exact time of 2.30 P.M. Have a drink ready for me or else I won't be in any shape to work." She kidded him with the joke.

"Fair enough Maggie see you than my dear. Later!" He said before ending the phone conversation.


	159. Chapter 159

Burning Heart

Chapter 159th

Stacy turned around to face her husband Jim from the bedroom.

"Don't even say a word to me about the mission today. That was Nick calling about another shipment that is coming in less then three hours. I am to meet him outside the bar before leaving to help with the truck." She said in a strong tone.

"I heard Stacy. I wasn't going to say a word. Do you think it's a good idea that I will come under cover with Hooker even though it's short notice, and it would give us a chance once you and Nick leave to check out the merchandise."

Taking a moment to think about it. She says the following. "Ok Jim, just be sure to be staying out of the way. Today I have no idea what is going to happen between me and Nick afterwards."

"Just tell him that you have other obligations that your not able to get out of them." Jim replied with strong conviction.

"I will see what I can do sweetie. I just don't need to mess up this operation after we are so close to everyone involved." She said with moving into his chest to be held for both emotionally and mentally.

Let me go call Hooker before I forget." He moved over to the phone on the marble coffee table.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sometime later...

T.J. Hooker and Jim Corrigan were at the corner away from the bar. They could see Stacy and Nick talking outside before going inside to have a quick drink. Just enough time before driving over to the warehouse storage place.

"Did you know about going inside the bar for a drink?" Hooker asked his friend and partner.

"Yes, she told me this morning after she was done talking to Nick about the shipment." Corrigan replied with moving into a better position since he was still having a problem with his right leg and shoulder.

"Damn! If I would of known. I could of gone inside using my under cover character James as the bum. Maybe next time Jim."

Some time later...

They were able to stay back with watching the two meet up with the driver having dropped off the shipment. The both of them will be removing the items into the back of the storage area and after they were done. Nick would be locking it up. While the driver is paid by Nick before heading back out.

It was after an hour of moving the small packages and there were many of them. Stacy/Maggie told Nick that she wasn't able to get out of her prior obligations. "Otherwise Nick I will be happy to come over some time tomorrow, if this is all right." She says with a sorrowful face as part of the act.

"I am afraid dear that I have meetings most of the day. Along the fact Maggie, I have no idea on whether there will be another transport coming in. And I need to be sure that I am available for it. Lets see in a few days in regard to getting together Maggie."

"Sure! You can drop me off at the bar while I will be walking over to my vehicle." She said with taking in a deep breath to relieve some of the tension that was giving her a huge headache.


	160. Chapter 160

Burning Heart

Chapter 160th

Nick was disappointed in a way with not getting together with Maggie at his apartment. He wasn't able to get out of his obligations today with being really busy with the meetings.

Otherwise Jim Corrigan was glad in a way it was over today. He needed to be with his wife in many different ways. There might be a chance that he will have to force himself on her. Depending on how it goes with asking her to have sex with him.

He was glad in a way that he's feeling some what better with his right leg and shoulder with the medication he started to take.

Hooker told Corrigan that he was heading on over to the precinct to speak with Captain Sherdian about the shipment. Once Nick and Sherdian had finish up with watching the driver leave in the same truck.

The under cover officers were able to get inside with opening the lock with ease. And checking out the merchandise before moving it out of the warehouse to be taken to police head quarters to be placed into the impound section.

Since the merchandise had been taken. There is a good chance that whom ever decides to check the storage area will no doubt be after Nick and try to interrogate him as to why the merchandise was not in it's proper place.

Once Stacy was finished with her help. Nick took his truck to help on home to change quickly before attending the meetings downtown L.A..

She found her husband waiting at her car a few blocks from the bar. "What's going on Jim?" She asked in a serious tone.

"The under cover officers removed the merchandise from the warehouse. I won't tell you where since Nick might be using truth drugs to get the information out of you. Even though you didn't know about the removal."

"You damn straight! Why?" She asked.

"Because down town wants to end this case entirely with finding out that Nick Cercilla is the top boss of the entire operation. Once his people find out that the latest shipment was stolen. They will be going after him and kill the top dog with taking the merchandise."

"Enough already! I need to go on home and take a hot shower with my husband." She states to put a smile onto his face knowing that she had said the right words.


	161. Chapter 161

Burning Heart

Chapter 161th

There was a phone call six hours later to Nick in his office after a number of meetings. He was exhausted and he was glad everything was just about over for the day.

He never liked being in complete charge of the entire operation. It was just too much work involved the past year. Hopefully soon it will come to an end for him.

It was just too bad that he wasn't to get together with Maggie. Even though they almost think alike to a certain degree.

When the phone call had come into his office. He wasn't expecting the worst for the most part.

"Hello this is Nick. How can I help you, Jonas?" He asked with seeing the caller I.D. on the screen.

"Why did you do it Nick?" Jonas asked even though Nick had no idea what he was talking about.

"What do you mean Jonas?" He asked in a tone that was frightening to him.

"You stole the merchandise that was placed in the warehouse. I was there earlier with my men to make sure every piece was inside the storage container. And it wasn't! There is only one person that can do this and that is you."

"Your wrong Jonas. I had made sure with placing the items with my partner. She was waiting for me outside while I was finishing up with the count on the last container. Afterwards we locked up and went our separate ways."

"I don't believe you, Nick. I don't care if you are the boss of this entire. Your a dead man!" He said before hanging up the phone.

Right at this minute Nick was scared for his life. He had to get out of his office quick and simply do something to save his life.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Captain Sherdian in his office working another rare evening. He received a phone call from down stairs at the desk.

One of the officers said on the phone that a Nick Cerlio was here to turn in states evidence due to the fact his life was in danger.

"Send him up to my office Lt. Sanders. I will speak with him right away." Sherdian said over the phone.


	162. Chapter 162

Burning Heart FINALE

Chapter 162th

Captain Sherdian was waiting in his office for Nick Cerlio to arrive with the office to discuss what had happened today at the warehouse.

There was a knock on his glass door of his office. He tells the Lt. to come in with Nick dressed in a grey suit.

"You can go Lt. I will call when I am done talking to him." Sherdian watches him leave to start talking to Nick. "Why are you turning yourself in now Nick? He asked in a serious tone with placing his files to the side of his desk.

"My life has been threatened Captain and I need protection. Since I have been running the entire operation since day one. One of my associates named Jonas Walters working under me with setting up all deliveries into the tri-state region. You can catch the drivers with the next two deliveries coming in two days back to back."

"I will contact the local F.B.I. office with the final two shipments. However why only two shipments Nick?"

"I felt it wasn't worth it to take the chances further with getting caught. Any way Captain Sherdian I need protection to have my life saved. I would like to enter into the Witness Protection Program. However I would like a piece of paper to give you all of the names involved in the organization."

Captain Sherdian pulled out a piece of paper from inside his desk to be given to Nick. However in the meantime Captain Sherdian went to work with contacting the Witness Protection Program main's office in L.A. down town.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Captain John Abrams was in his office getting ready to head on home after a very slow day. However the phone in his office started to ring. He had to shake his head when he found out that it was his old friend Captain Dennis Sherdian.

"Hey you old crow how's it going?" He says to his friend who wasn't in the mood for this time around.

"John shut up all ready. I have a client for you that needs his life protected after turning himself in and states evidence. When can you send a team of agents to pick him up here at the station and where will be be placed?" Sherdian asked in a really serious demeanor.

"The best I can do will be an hour to fly him to the airport and off to Arizona. The best protected safe house in the United States." He said with pride.

"Fair enough I will be waiting in my office with the client Nick Cerlio. Take care John and thanks for all of your help."

Captain Sherdian turned to face Nick. "Is there anything else you like to do before leaving?" He says to him with having an idea who would be the last person he would speak to.

"Yes Captain. Your daughter Stacy Sherdian. I have known only a few days ago when she lied to me in the apartment. I would like to speak with her and say good bye if you don't mine?" He responded with the request.

"All right I will call her at her husband's apartment." He replied to not really shock Nick about the news of being married.

"So she was married after all Captain?" He asked with shifting positions in his chair.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

When the phone rang in the living room of her husband's apartment. She had seen that it was her father's number from the precinct.

"Hello! Daddy how are you tonight?"

Sherdian handed the phone to Nick to speak with her. While he left to stand out side of the hallway to let him speak to her in private.

"Hello baby doll. It's Nick. And before you hang up on me. I have turn myself in to your father with turning states evidence. I will be leaving with the Witness Protection Program to protect myself in Arizona the best safe house going I under stand."

"What happened Nick for you to do this at this time?" She asked with her throat in her chest. As she turns to see her husband listening in on the conversation.

"Just after you left to go home. I was in the warehouse counting when an associate of mine threaten me with stealing the latest transport truck with the weapons. It was afterwards I made the decision to come here and give myself up."

"To answer your question I am fine Nick. I am very happy that you made the right decision to turn state evidence's. I wish you all the best with your new life. I truly mean it Nick."

"Thanks baby doll. I need to go now while I wait for them to arrive." He hangs up while Stacy turned to face her husband with running into his arms...

Meanwhile at the precinct...

The two Witness Protection Agency officers arrived with the proper paper work for which Captain Sherdian signed. He shook Nick's hand and off he went...

THE END


End file.
